Under The New Moon
by Jacob.Paul.Lover.2009
Summary: previously U.T.FULL.M Best friends from childhood but torn apart by a death in Emma's family, what happens when Jake saves her from herself. Will she declare her love to Jacob. Or will Bella get in the way? Jacob/OC Sadfanfic
1. Old Friends

**Hi! Well this is a story my best friend Pj wrote for me. So please enjoy 'cos it's AWESOME!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_Old Friends._**

The song that goes with this chapter is When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne

As I stood at the edge of First beach car park, the only thing I could do was stare at the rolling waves crashing down to make a outline of white bubble's and hope to god it's all a dream. I felt the cold hit me like a slap in the face; I hadn't felt it until now because I was warm from running all the way from my house. I wiped the tears that had fallen on to my cheeks away and sob's racked my small frame.

_Please... be a horrible nightmare... _

I dropped to my knees and let out a loud cry. I begged for someone to hear me, hear me pray and maybe, just maybe answer one. But I knew no one would and no one could hear me. I was all alone in this cold dark world now that the only person I had left, the only person that knows real me, was dead.

_She's gone Emma, just like your father_, the voice in my head reminded.

I let my head fall in to my hands and just let my tears flow. I couldn't hold it in any longer and if I did I would most likely explode in to a fit of sob's and cries at school or even worse... in front of Sarah. I would cry until I couldn't cry any more if I had to. I tried to be strong and I tried to hold my head up high and say everything is going to be ok, but now. How can I now? She was gone forever, just like my dad and I couldn't even say goodbye or tell her how much I love her.

"Why couldn't you have taken me instead?!" I screamed at the ocean knowing I wouldn't get a response.

I felt an unbearable sadness, but something was slowly making its way up my body. A rush of anger and hate was taking over and I just wanted to scream or break something. I bit my quivering bottom lip and brought myself up from my knees. I stopped sobbing but tears still poured from my eyes. I clenched my fist tightly and took a deep breath in.

"It's my entire fucking fault you're gone!" I scream as loud as I could.

"Everything just has to fuck up, doesn't it... answer me!" I screamed again.

"Answer me!" I whispered to the god or whatever was up there, but like every another  
time, silence was the only answer I got.

I started to sob again. I felt so useless, like I couldn't do anything right. I wiped the salty tears off my face and looked at the ocean again. It looked more violent than before and even more welcoming.

I can't feel anything... now that you're gone. I thought as I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to hold myself together. I ran things through my head once more and it seemed like a good idea. I made myself walk to the damp mucky sand and slowly drift to the water's edge. The cold was bitter and made my nose feel wet but I didn't care, I didn't care about any one anymore.

I put my foot in first and it was even colder then I could have ever imagined. I made my small weak body push itself out more, letting the freezing water take hold of me and almost dragging me out.

I wished so badly for my old life back, before my dad got sick. When I went to school every day and hung out at friends' houses. I wanted to go back in time and hang on for dear life to my close friends so they didn't drift away like they already have. I only had my mom when my dad was sick; Daniel was always out, drinking his pain away. Now she was gone and I have no one.

I was now waist deep and the water was so cold it was starting to burn. I slowly lowered myself, took a deep breath and closed my eyes. A picture of my mom's lifeless body made me throw myself under, letting the cold take me in and becoming one with the waves gliding above.

Flashes of the crash replayed over and I could feel the air running out in my lungs. Eyes still closed I thought of how my life could end at any moment. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my chest and roughly pull me up. I couldn't fight it; I could hardly think so I just let the two arms take me. In seconds I was on grass with a shadowy figure hovering over me.

"Hello!" the velvet voice panicked. A dark silhouette of a hand waved in front of my face.

I wanted to speak back, I wanted the voice to help me but my mouth wasn't working and I couldn't find my voice.

"Are you awake?" it frantically asked again. I could feel it shaking me.

Just close your eyes Emma, let the darkness numb your pain, The other voice in my head told me, I was giving in. I was letting the darkness take me in. I wanted to be numb so I couldn't feel this pain any more.

"Emma please wake up!" the voice panicked again, this time the voice was familiar.

I opened my eyes to find a guy sitting next to me. His top half was dry and the bottom was wet, so I mustn't have gone out far. He had russet skin, long black hair, warm brown eyes and a relieved look on his beautiful face, the face could only belong to one, Jacob Black.

As beautiful as my once close best friend was I couldn't hold back my emotions, I had let them out far too much to hold them in now. I sat up and stared at him, tears filling my eyes once more.

"Emma are you ok?" he said worried, cupping the side of my face and moving my hair out  
of my eyes with his thumb.

"I-I'm so so-sorry Jacob," I stuttered in between sobs. His face softened and he put his arm's lightly around me. I cried in to his chest, I couldn't help it. I needed someone to listen to me and I didn't care if it was a person I once played catch with or a stranger. I held on to his shirt tightly, letting everything out. He started singing a unfamiliar Quileute lullaby softy in my ear, it calmed me.  
After a while I stopped sobbing and let go of him.

"Sorry." I said wiping my face. "It was reckless of me."

"It's ok." he smiled. "I'm just glad you're safe now."

"I was stupid and I'm really sorry. It's my fault you're probably going to get a cold now or  
something." I said looking at his wet pants.

"It was worth it." he chuckled. "I haven't seen you in a while" I didn't answer, just  
thought about how close I was to death, it was so close I could still feel it lingering around me.

"So why are you so upset?" he broke my train of thought, his voice laced with concerned.

"My mom just... died" I said and he sighed putting his arm around me. I looked at him and he looked out to the waves.

"I know how it feels..." he said, I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? ...oh... I forgot, sorry" I said and he pulled me tighter to him.

"Don't be sorry." he looked at me "Do you want me to take you home?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No... I would just like to stay here." I sighed. I wasn't going to go back in the water but just sitting here watching it seemed too helped a little.

He lightly placed his finger under my chin and brought my head up to face his. I had never been this close to Jacob before, we were really close friends at school and always hung out but then my dad got sick and I had time off school. I always liked him that little bit more but I knew he would only want to be friends, so I never said anything.

He looked me deep in the eyes. "I'm staying with you then" he whispered and I blushed a dark shade of scarlet and looked to my feet. He seemed to be amused that he could make someone go such a dark shade of red because a proud smile played a cross his face.

"Jake you're all wet and you could get sick... just go I will be fine." I said reassuring him that I would be ok, maybe. A frowned tugged at his mouth.

"Do I have to make you?" he asked and I looked at him confused. He stood up and threw me over his shoulder. I struggled for a moment but gave up quickly.

"Where are we going then?" I asked him breathless because I was upside down.  
A deep laugh came from his chest. I got annoyed at him for laughing at me so I put my hand on his butt. He jumped and put me down, going a reddish shade under his russet skin. I smiled proudly. He quickly recovered from his shy state and grabbed me again but this time bridle style.

"Jacob Black, tell me where we are going?" I ordered.

"My place" he said simply and I was surprised.

I couldn't believe he was taking me to his place. I had been there many times before but  
it was different this time. He was acting just like we had never stopped talking to each other. He was still being the flirty, happy-go-lucky Jacob I knew months ago but I -a much unhappier me- was crashing down in to a pit of sorrow, but right now -in Jacob's arms- I was happy for once.

He put me down and opened his dad's car door. I looked at his car and then me, who was still dripping wet.

"Jake... I can't get in. I don't want to wet your car." he smiled, but this one was the smile I remembered, the one that kicked my off my heels. I truly loved this charming smile.

"Just get in the car." he said playfully pushing me.

I got in, still in a daze from his charming smile, thinking about how much I was enjoying Jacob being around. I had missed what we had before everything happened. Maybe this was the start of a new better and closer friendship between me and Jacob, although I'm probably only going to make him sad with my moping, I'm happy just to be around him.

"Emma." Jacob said worried and I snapped back in to reality.

"Yeah..." I answered spaced out.

"Don't do that, you scared me. I thought you had stopped breathing." he said starting the car and pulling out on to the road.

"Sorry," I said looking at the window.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked and a lump got caught in my throe. I thought about if I should tell him the truth.

"You, I was thinking about you." I said nervously. I looked at him for a second to see his reaction. He was in awe. His face soft and his eyes filled with love until he looked back at the road.

The drive was ok; he was chatting away telling me about Quil and Embry, about school and his Volkswagen Rabbit. I only needed to nod every now and again, sometimes laugh at his stories and jokes. As he was telling me about how Quil got in to trouble because of something with someone's girlfriend I noticed we drove past the turn-off to my house. I had forgotten he lived so close to me. Our houses were only parted by a small clearing, a few trees and a 2 minute walk. In fact I could see his garage from my bedroom window. It's weird how I forget to look out -because of my grief-, because if I had I would find Jacob black, standing there with a smile that would cheer me up in seconds.

"It's funny how we live so close to each other but didn't talk for a long time." he answered my unspoken thoughts.

"Yeah... it's funny how you forget simple things like that," I replied as we pulled up to his house, although I didn't mean it about that, I was really talking about how I had forgotten how he made me feel like everything was ok.

His house looked like mine, a small wooden place with narrow windows; the dull red paint making it resemble a tiny barn, the only difference was his house doesn't feel empty. I missed it a lot. We had so many memoires here. He stopped the car and turned it off. He turned and looked at me like he did when I said I was thinking about him.

"I missed you Em." he said in a sweet voice.

"I missed you to." I said without thinking. He smiled and opened his door, getting out  
and walking around to my side. I would have opened it myself if I wasn't dazed by him. He gives off a happy vibe, no matter where he went you could feel the happiness oozing from him. It made me want to stay close to him.

"Are you coming?" he laughed opening the door. He grabbed my hand and gasped.

"What?" I asked quickly, worried something was wrong.

"You're so cold." he said pulling me out of the car, nearly making me trip over and pulling  
me to his house.

"I'm not, I promise" I tried to tell him, but he would hear a word of it.

"I'm getting you some clothes and making you some tea" he protested. I started to blush at the thought of me getting naked in his house. It has been a while since I have seen him and my body has changed a lot. I'm not the little girl who would run around with him in her underwear, him in his boxers playing outside. I was now a woman, with womanly parts, curves and all that.

I was thinking so hard about it I hadn't even notice we were in his house. He dragged me to his cosy little room.

"Here" he said handing me a towel, one of his shirts, a pair of his boxers and to my surprise an old bra of mine. I looked at him weirdly.

"You have a bra of mine?" I asked surprised and a little freaked out. He smiled and looked down.

"Yeah... you left it here last time we went swimming." he said embarrassed.

"Umm thanks," I said with a small smile. I went to take my shirt off but noticed he was still there.

"Jake..." I said and he snapped out of a gaze.

"Oh, ahh, sorry" he said walking out.

I got undressed and dried myself off, put the very small, tight, uncomfortable bra, which made my boobs look at little bit bigger in. I would rather have it on then nothing at all. Next was his shirt, it fit me pretty well at the top but it was long at the bottom and his boxers, which were silky and nice against my skin.

"Are you done yet?" I heard Jacob call through the door. I cleared my throat.

"Yeah," I answered opening the door. Jake was holding a cup of tea -he never really made them well but I enjoyed drinking them anyway- and a smile on his face.  
His smile soon widened when he looked me up and down. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him, nearly spilling the tea.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked as I walked down the small hallway.

"Nothing." he said handing me the cup of tea and lightly sat me down on the couch. He always looked after me when I was down.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?" he asked, I knew what movie he was talking about. We watched it over and over when we were kids; it never seemed to get old for us.

"If you talking about The Lion King, then yes"

And that's when it hit me, I really did miss Jacob black.


	2. Surprise Date

**As I said before, this was written by y best friend Pj for me (:**

**By the way this story has swearing in it. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Surprise Date._

I put my hair in to a loose pony tail, letting it entwine in to a waterfall of dark brown curls and waves, also letting my side fringe sweep to the left of my face and I wiped the dry tears from my cheeks. I could only think of how much I missed Daniel. After he had found his so called soul mate and saying he was going to stay, to him -dare I say- packing up and leaving to a better place was confusing me to death. But, like every other day since my brother had gone I wouldn't give in to my emotions and go on with my day, after all, life is way too short to be moping around the house and I had Jacob to cheer me up.

Although I was perfectly happy knowing Dan was loving it over there, I still missed him dearly. He was my only brother and family -other than Sarah, My grandmother- left. It had been 3 years after my father's death, 3 weeks since my mother's and 2 weeks since Dan had left with his best friend, Mitch and his girlfriend. The pain of it all would hit when I was alone, mostly late at night if Jacob didn't stay over. The only thing keeping me together was seeing Jacob's smile.

The sky was very over-cast and there was a slight wind but I didn't mind. I fixed my checked hoodie up and changed the song on my iPod. I turned the volume up because I could hear Sarah mumbling something around the corner.

I wasn't in the mood for her telling me how there's something going on between me and Jake, then going on about how I liked Mitch, Dan's best friend and all that -very clearly she's confused because one minute I like Jake and the next Mitch, who I didn't like more than a friend- I would tell her there's nothing going on but she would protest against it.

Jacob would strongly disagree with her as well, he would get mad when she talked about Mitch, it was funny to watch her tease him. If there was one person to get to Jake it was my grandmother and when Billy and her would team tag him you would laugh so hard, tears would fill your eyes.

"Emma honey." She called over my loud music, tapping my shoulder.  
I turned around to find her wrinkled smile, as bright as I remembered the sun was last time i saw it. i could only smile back cheerfully.

"Yes Sarah?" I asked nicely as I took out my iPod earplugs with a friendly smile.

"Jacob rang, he's coming over with Billy for dinner." she said and I stood up, my smile even wider.

"Really?" I said putting my iPod away.

"Yes so you better get ready, they will be here soon." she said grinning and she walked back inside.

Happiness replaced the sad and lonely feeling; I smiled brightly and started giggling like a girl when she sees her celeb crush on TV.

"Come on Emma." Sarah called from in the house.

"Coming!" I yelled running up the stairs and right in to the front door which I thought wasn't locked. I fell back on to my butt and stared at the door.

"Stupid door," I grunted and got up. Sarah unlocked the door laughing; I just pulled a face at her and walked to my room. I put my iPod down and took off my shoes and jumper. It was warm in the house so there was no need for one.

I walked to the bathroom and checked myself; I looked fine so I walked out to the kitchen where Sarah was just finishing up with the cooking.

"Smells lovely," I complimented sitting on the kitchen bench.

"Go put some shoes on!" she said, pushing me off and laughing.

"Why?" I asked confused as I was getting up from the ground.

"Because!" she ordered, I rolled my eyes and went to my room, putting my shoes on and walking back out. As I walked to the kitchen there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" I said a bit too eager. I jumped to the door and swung it open. There stood Jacob with Billy in front of him. Jake was looking just as beautiful and charming as always. He was wearing a black shirt with faded blue jeans with a hole in the left knee and a jumper.

"Hey Billy" I said cheerfully, giving him a tight hug. A deep chuckle came from his chest.

"Hello Emma." he said back. I let them in and Jacob wheeled him through the door frame, Sarah took him from Jacob and Jake looked at me.

"Do I get a hug?" he asked smiling. I nodded and he opened his arms. I went to walk in but stopped, grinning.

"Depends..." I said teasing him. He looked at me with one eyebrow up. "Why should I?" I asked laughing. He smiled.

"Because you love me," he said and the breath got caught in my throat. I always knew I liked him, but love, I never thought about.

"Damn... you got me." I said sarcastically, walking in to his welcoming arms. We held on tightly to each other, him smelling my hair and me inhaling his musky scent. I could have sworn he was getting taller every day. We heard laughing from behind us so we quickly let go.

"Hey Jake, why don't you take Emma out for dinner tonight. You know, like you've always wanted to." Billy grinned cheekily and Jacob looked at him shocked and embarrassed.

"Thanks dad." he said sarcastically, looking at the ground.

"Yeah she would love that!" Sarah answered from me. I went to say something but stuttered on words that didn't make sense. Jacob and I looked at each other, we were both red faced and stunned.

"But-" I said and Sarah pushed me out the door, I was quickly followed by Jacob. They then shut the front door, laughing and talking behind it.

"It was a set up" I mumbled to myself, remembering her telling me to put my shoes back on.

"Yeah..." Jake said still sounding shy and embarrassed.

"We don't have to; we could go back to your place if you want?" I said trying to make it not awkward between us.

"No, no. I want to... if it's ok with you?" he asked and I smiled.

"Of course." I said cheerfully, I was just happy to be around him. His normal white smile came back and he grabbed my hand -making a gush of warmth fill my face- and pulled me to his dad's car.

The drive there was rather funny. It was just me and him singing to old songs on the radio. Sometimes Jake would do a small dance in his seat and me mostly laughing at the faces he was pulling. We got to Port Angeles quickly, I thought we were going to Forks but he insisted we were going to eat there.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked Jake as we walked up a street.

"Why don't we catch a movie? There's a scary zombie movie called, Dead End playing at the moment." he said smirking.

"Is it really scary?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we don't have to see that one. If you're too scared, we can see the romance one." he teased.

"I'm not the one who screamed the whole way through saw 3, Mr. Black" I laughed and pointed my finger in his face. He put his hands up.

"I wasn't the one not looking every time there was blood." he said smiling.

"Yeah you were! Way worse then me!" I said crossing my arms, one eyebrow razed.

"Doesn't sound like me." he said calm. "I wouldn't scream and not look when something is killed, unlike someone..." he said and I hit him in the arm.

"You would so!" I said going to hit him again. "In fact you already do!"

"Sure, sure." he said grinning.

"I give up, you win." I sighed and he laughed.

"You give up to easy."

I raised an eyebrow at his comment. "What is that s'pose to mean?" I asked and he just laughed.

"So a movie then food?" he asked and I nodded. He put his hands in his pockets and we walked to the movies. When we got there he told me to wait at the doors. He walked back with the tickets and gave me one.

"Why did you make me wait here?" I asked him.

"Because they wouldn't have given you're ticket with a baby face like that." he said and I gave him evils.

We walked to the theatre without getting food; we were going to eat after. We sat down at the back, with five couples in front of us and got comfortable. I looked at Jacob who was taking off his shoes.

"Jake... don't do that" I said in a whisper. He smiled.

"Why not?" he took off one of his shoes and put it in my face.

"Ewww it smells gross" I said laughing, pushing it away. He put it back on and I fixed my shirt. As the light faded in to nothing but a glow from the roof, I turned to find Jacob looking at me.

"What?" I whispered worried and concerned that something was wrong.

"Nothing it's just that..." he trailed off.

"Just what?" I asked, still whispering even more concerned.

"Just that you look different that's all," he said looking away. I look different? I thought and put my hand on his arm.

"Like how?" I said a little louder than a whisper and someone shushed me.  
"Don't worry about it" he said with a reassuring smile, I wasn't letting this one go.

"Jacob, tell me" I said in a whisper again. He sighed, not wanting to tell me.

"You don't look like the little girl I knew, you look... grown up and... well beautiful." he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I blushed -thank god the room was dark- and smiled.

"Thank you" I said and the movie came on.


	3. The Bonfire

**Made for me by my bestfriend Pj (:

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
_The Bonfire_**

I fixed my black and grey dress up, zipped my black fur hoodie up and pulled my slipping tights back up. I smiled widely as I jumped in to the front seat of Billy's car and Jacob returning the same kind of smile.'

"You ready?" he asked cheerfully. I put my beat on.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said eager to get to the beach.

Tonight was my very first bonfire with the La Push gang. Normally I would stay home, eat by myself and watch TV as Sarah was down having fun and telling stories. She would get home and tell me about the fun filled night, me just letting what she says go through one ear and out the other. But not tonight, tonight I would be down there having fun with them.

"So what do you want to do tonight, at the bonfire?" Jake asked with his eyes on the road.

"What everyone else is?" I said back, confused at such a stupid question.

"What about you? What are you going to do?" I asked back, being stupid.

"Well I don't think I will drink tonight." he said and I was shocked.

"They drink? But Sarah... and Billy go!" I said worried, he laughed.

"Yeah, the people from Forks drink."

"Oh" was all I replied. "Well I'm not drinking"

"Good, but... just be careful. Other people do. But don't worry, you have me to protected you" he said calmly, making me smile. There was a small silence that I didn't like.

"Who's going?" I asked all-of-a-sudden. Jacob still with his eyes on the road clenched the wheel and frowned.

"Embry and Quil are coming, few people from the rez, I think some kids from Forks and... Sam." the way he said Sam scared me, anger rocked his voice. I pulled my eyebrows together, a wrinkle of concerned in between them.

"Why are the kids from Forks coming?" I asked him, trying to change the subject. It worked, his face softened and his grip on the wheel loosened.

"They wanted to have a bonfire on the same day so we let them join ours." he said more happily then before. It was weird how happy he got with one question.

"Are you hoping someone you know comes?" I asked him, trying to find out why his mood changed so rapidly.

"Don't know, maybe" he said and I just dropped it.

We soon came to First Beach. Everyone was there, sitting around the fire, some walking down the beach and back and some just having fun. There were faces I knew and faces I didn't. Sarah and Billy were sitting together, Quil with his normal goofy smile and Embry with a small smile saying 'I'm glad you here' walking over to the car there was a few kids I didn't know. They must be from Forks.

Jacob stopped the car and parked it. We got out and I was almost knocked over by Quil's bear hug.

"Hi... Quil... I'm happy... to...see you too..." I said breathless as he tightly squeezed me. Thank god he let go and I could breathe again.

"Hey Em." he said "I'm glad to see you here for once" he laughed.

"How long you stayin' for." Embry asked me, giving me a light hug.

"Until Jake goes" I said pointing at Jake who was walking around the car to meet us.

"Sup guys" Jacob said, doing the little dude hand shake with them.

"Sup man" they answered laughing.

"We should get down there, they're starting the stories now" Embry said and started walking down to the dancing flames. The glow of the fire was beautiful. Quil followed and Jacob put his arm around me, walking me down.

We sat down, Jake and Embry next to me and Quil on the other side of Jake. We listened to the stories about the Quileute legends. Even though I have heard them all before more than once, I still loved to hear them.

I listen so carefully to Billy as he told this story of our ancestors, hanging on word for word as he told it in such detail and emotion. Every time I heard it, it would feel more and more real. As I watched Billy and Sarah through the fire telling their stories, a man stood close by them. He looked in his 20's and was tall and well built. I could feel his eyes on the side of my face as we sat near the fire. It made me nervous.

The stories were over and now everyone was just chatting among themselves.

I could also feel Leah's eyes, as if they were trying to burn a hole in me. I already knew she didn't like me…does she really have to glare at me like that? I thought as I looked down uncomfortable. But it wasn't just her who was staring at me. Other people were. There was a boy sitting across from me, staring with his stunningly blue eyes and then the girl two people away from him, she was shooting daggers at me.

But someone else was as well, someone that I couldn't see. They would most likely be in the shadows or somewhere I couldn't see their face, I knew someone else was, I had the strange feeling you get when someone is watching you when you walk home by yourself.

"Isn't that right Em?" Quil said, breaking my train of through.

"Huh... oh yeah" I said, voice lifeless in through. I didn't like this feeling, it worried me.

"You listen to what I said." Quil huffed, but went on with what he was saying to Embry and Jake. I heard someone walk up to me as I stared at the ground.

"Hey, I'm Mike" the voice said from above. I followed the person's body up to meet with its face. It was the boy who was staring at me from a cross the fire. I smiled to be friendly.

"Hi, umm Emma" I said trying to not give away that I was troubled.

"You must be new here." he said and Jacob tuned in to what was going on.

"No, I have lived here all my life" I said and he looked embarrassed by his question.

"Oh sorry... I just haven't seen you around Forks"

"That's because I don't live in forks" I said with a small laugh. "I live here on the rez"  
Jacob was listening now, sitting closer to me. The boy went to say something but the girl walked up and interrupted us.

"Hello" she said in a bouncy but cold voice. "I'm Jess"

"Umm Hi, Emma" I replied. I felt Jacob put his hand on my back as if to say 'just tell me and I will kick his ass'.

"Emma I'm going now!" I heard Sarah called and I took the chance to get out of the awkward moment. I quickly stood up and walked past the boy and the girl to meet with Sarah.

"Ok well just leave the back door open." I said giving her a hug. I still had the feeling of the eyes watching my every move.

"Ok, please be good and stay with Jacob ok!" she said and I nodded. I looked back to see if the boy was still there but he wasn't, I walked back and sat with Jacob. He smiled brightly at me as I sat down.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I lied.

"Nothing, you just seem unhappy" I smiled.

"I'm happy Jake, I'm with you" I said and he hugged me.

"I'm happy I'm with you too" my heart stopped, my lungs shrunk. The way he said it was different, different then he has ever said it. I thought I was going crazy but it was there. The love was there as clear as day.

He let go and gave me a warm smile. I returned the smiled and we stood up. I looked around to all the kids from Forks getting out drinks and handing them around. I was sure they were not just normal drinks because it smelt like vodka and cheap wine. Jacob was right, there was drinking at the bonfire. Something I never heard about because they would do it after Sarah left. Music started playing and people started dancing, drinking and holding on to each other. I sighed at the site of all the couples dancing.

"Do you want to dance ?" Jacob asked, I looked at him stunned for a moment but quickly recovered.

"No thanks, I'm not the best dancer in the world." I said laughing.

"Come on, you're not that bad," he said holding out his hand. His eyes looked amazing, the fire making them glisten.

"Maybe next time" I said tucking my hair behind one ear. He smiled and shook his head.

"You have to dance with me one day" he said chuckling. Quil walked over with a bottle of something.

"You want some?" he asked putting the bottle near my mouth.

"No thanks Quil, I don't drink vodka or goon" I said and he looked at me as if to say 'what are you talking about'.

"Em this isn't what you think. It's just coke." he said laughing, I grabbed the bottle out of his hand and he stopped. I smelt it and took a small sip. He was right, it was only coke. I started drinking it all and Quil tried to grab it.

"Hey! I said SOME not all!" he said and I gave it back, grinning.

"So why aren't you drinking?" I asked him.

"Because only the pale faces are" he said and I hit him.

"Don't call them that!" I said crossing my arms, I'm pale. Very pale.

"What! I didn't mean you." he said covering his head. Jacob and Embry started cracking up.

"IM PALE!!" I screamed and put my hand up to hit him, most of the bonfire looked at me, but quickly went back to what they were doing.

"You're half Quileute so I didn't mean you!" he said grabbing my arm so I didn't hit him. I sighed.

"That's worse" I said putting my hand down, Jake and Embry still laughing.  
After about 30 minutes all the people from Forks were pretty drunk. Jacob, Quil, Embry, I and the others from the rez were normal, only drinking coke and the other sodas. Jake and I were talking happily until a red truck pulled up at the car park. It looked like the Black's old truck. Jacob's face lit up and stared as Bella swan got out of the car.

"Emma stay here I won't be a moment k?" he said not taking his gaze off her. I felt my heart rip a little.

She didn't look very happy, she looked hurt and almost as if she didn't have a heart but her face soon changed a little as Jacob got closer. They hugged tightly and my heart ripped a little more. Jake's face was the thing that gave the last rip of my heart, I looked away. I stood up and walked to the other side of the bonfire.

I brushed my fringe out of my face as I stood against a tree outside the bonfire, at the edge of the woods that drapes over shadowing the damp sand. I wasn't sure why I felt like this but just seeing Jake with another girl made me want to scream with jealousy. suddenly i felt a body next to mine and a looked to my right to find two tall boys standing there.

"Emma." the tallest one said, it was the boy that was near billy earlier tonight. "I'm Sam Uley, Your grandmother Sarah wanted me to look after you." he was the one Jake was talking about in the car, the one that made him angry.

I was surprised and a little annoyed at Sarah because she got this guy I didn't know to look after me, I'm old enough to look after myself.

"You don't have to, I'm fine." I promised. The one that stood behind him walked out and held out his hand.

"I'm Paul. Sarah insisted we watch over you." he said with a strong voice. I was very annoyed but I admired them for their help. I put my hand in his and shook it. His hand was hot, it made my hand burn up and I quickly pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks for caring guys but I'm fine. You can tell Sarah I said thank you." I said with a small laugh. Paul smiled; it was a sexy and playful. Paul was good-looking but he seemed more like a friend.

"We are here if you need anything sweetie." Sam said with a caring voice. I nodded and started to walk back to the bonfire but was met at the huge drift wood log by the boy from before, Mike.

"Hey Emma. Where did you go?" he said slurring his words, he was drunk.

"Umm over there" I said pointing to where I was, Sam and Paul where gone. Mike stubbled over to me, almost knocking me over and spilt his drink all over himself.

"I think you're hot" he said trying to sound normal. I started to wish Jacob was there. I didn't answer, I was starting to get nervous, wondering what he would do.

"I think we should go down the beach more and have some fun," he said putting his arms around me, dropping his drink and started walking away from the bonfire. I struggled and screamed but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me!" I ordered but he didn't. Instead I felt his grip tighten and then let go. Paul stepped in front of me, shaking violently and growling.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Paul yelled with so much anger in his voice I jumped. Sam came over and put his hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Not here Paul" he said and Paul calmed down but still was shaking.  
Mike backed away scared, Paul put his arm around me and Sam followed Mike. Probably going to talk to him.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked worried. I couldn't speak; I was still in shook from what just happened. Paul put his hands on each side of my face.

"Emma are you ok?" he asked again frantically. "I'm going to kill that fuckhead" he said to himself.

"I-I'm fine" I answered and he sighed in relief.

"Goo-" he said before he was cut off.

"Emma!" Jake snarled, Paul snapped his head to look at Jake. Both their faces filled with hate and anger.

"Come on Em, I will take you home" Jacob said grabbing my arm and pulling me from Pauls grip and in to his arms.  
We walked side by side to the car and drove to my place in silence. I got out of the car sheepishly, Jacob was already waited out half way between my house and his car.

"What where you doing with them?!" he asked coldly. I stepped back in shock, a little hurt from the tone of his voice.

"I wasn't with them!" I snapped.

"Don't Lie Emma, I saw him holding your face!" he snapped back just as hurt. I lost it, I wasn't going to take that from him. He told me he would protect me, then runs off with Bella Swan and is now yelling at me for getting saved.

"I was about to get raped Jacob and Paul saved me!" I screamed at him. "Unlike You!"


	4. He’s The Only Thing You Live For

**Disclaimer: Neither Pj nor I own the character from the Twilight series sadly, otherwise she could have Jacob and I could have Paul (:**

**But Pj does own all the characters not from the saga. I OWN NOTHING!!!! I know there are a few people who have alerted, but haven't reviewed. REVIEW PEOPLE AND YOU WILL GET MENTIONED!!! COME ON!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**_He's The Only Thing You Live For_**

Jacob stared at me in disbelief.

"What..." he said in a softer voice. My eyes started to water.

"When you where off talking to that girl, I was nearly dragged down the beach and raped Jake! What happened to you protecting me?" I snapped and he wrapped his arms around me. I cried in to his chest as he shushed me, softly stroking my hair.

"Oh honey, I didn't know," he said with a guilty voice.

"I-I was so s-scared," I stuttered, crying.

"I know I'm so sorry," he said in to my hair.

I stopped crying, sniffed and looked up at him, his face wrinkled with concerned.

"Emmy, you need to promise me one thing." he said and by the sound of his voice he meant it.

"Anything." I answered putting my head on to his chest, letting his heart beat soothed me.

"Promise me you won't talk or see Sam... and Paul" he said holding me tighter. I thought about it for a second.

"Ok, I promise." I said. I would do anything for Jake and if that means not talking to them then I won't. He held on tighter if that's even possible and just then, just the way he held me. I new I loved him.

~~~

I was starting to get worried. I haven't talked to Jake in 2 days, I know that's not that long, but I wanted to tell him how I feel before something happens and I loose my chance. He was being distant. After the bonfire with that girl, Bella swan- the one that was with the Cullen boy Edward or something before his family left- I hardly see him. I hear too much about the Cullens, I frowned thinking to myself.

I rolled over to the other side of my bed, uncomfortable at the thought of their family; Sarah didn't like them too much. All the stories Billy and her told said way too much about them. My grandmother being Quileute -along with my dad- I grew up with all that stuff. But I believed in them, more then Jake, Quil and Embry, I can tell you that much.

Although I don't look Quileute -because I take after my mom- I was still half. I moaned and put my pillow over my head.

What could he be doing? I thought wishing he would just come over and show me he's ok.  
I pushed the bad thoughts out and got up, I wasn't going to waste another day lying around the house, just breathing and moping. I stood up and made my over size bed, I was surprised it could fit in my tiny room.

I put my iPod on its speaker and set it to shuffle, turning it up loud and playing music. Thankfully Sarah was out so I could have it as loud as I wanted. I went and had a shower, leaving the door open so I could hear the music, trusting that no one would see. I needed a nice hot shower after the sleep I got last night; I wouldn't even call it sleep. More thinking hard with my eyes closed.

I got undressed and stepped in to the hot water, letting it run down every part of my body. It relaxed me so much I sat down, curling my arms around my legs and laying my head on my knees. I tried to picture the night of the bonfire, with Jacob and Bella, Sam and Paul.

To me, Sam didn't seem that bad. Paul always looked angry but in a cute way. I found it weird for Jacob to act so differently around them. It was like he felt uncomfortable around them for some reason.

I finished up in the shower and got out, got dressed and walked out and got an apple to eat. I went and sat outside on my porch. I sighed in relief when I saw that Jacob was walking up, hands in pocket and his normal happy-go-lucky face.

"Hey Jake," I said taking a bite from the apple. He smiled.

"Sup Emmy." he said taking a set next to me.

"I haven't seen you in two days. I was worried you had died or something." I joked. His laugh was small, it worried me.

"Em, I'm going have to call off our plans for this weekend, stuff came up and yeah. Sorry," he said sounding guilty.

"Oh... no it's ok" I smiled. I didn't want him to feel bad.

"Are you sure?" he said putting his hand on my leg, it was warm and made my leg tingle.

"Yes Jake, but can we do something today?" I asked hopeful.

"I'm sorry Em, I already have plans today." he said and I nodded. A little hurt but mostly scared. Scared that the only thing keeping me happy and my now best friend that I love was ditching me this weekend and couldn't hang with me today, something was up. Something I needed to know.

"Jake tell me the truth, are you hanging out with Bella?" I asked and he looked at me quickly.

"N-no. I'm just hanging with Quil today and..." he thought for a moment "and Embry on the weekend"

I didn't totally believe his story but I trusted him, so I gave in.

"Ok, I hope you guys have fun." I said smiling fakely. I couldn't help but be upset that Jake wasn't hanging with me but I understood he has other friends. "Umm I'm going to go inside and umm... clean up" I said standing up and walked for the door.

"Can I come in? I don't have plans until later" he said following me hopefully. I felt even more hurt and a little annoyed he would ask something like that. I'm not a backup plan, I thought.

"No Jake. I'm going to do umm... girl stuff." he looked down sadly.

"Oh... ok, talk later though right?" he said and I nodded stiffly before I shut the door behind me.

~~~

I was set off to go to the Quileute river doc, it was always nice there and I needed to stop thinking about all this stuff with Jacob. He was acting very weird and I had a feeling it was something to do with Bella.

I shook my head, trying to push the bad thoughts out.

I stepped over a log and kept walking through the misty forest. The forest floor was damp from the rain last night and I could hear the scrapping sound of my feet dragging against the ground. It was always a bad habit of mine to drag my feet to low to the ground.

"I hope it doesn't rain," I said to myself, trying to keep the silence away so Jacob couldn't sneak back in to my mind.

I made my way out of the dark creepy forest to a long stretched out clearing that led to the small path way to the dock. I thought I would say in the clearing for a while.

I sat down and lay back, looking up at the sky. The sky was cloudy just as always and it looked like it could rain at any moment, but I didn't care. The rain would give me something to do on this plan free day. I sighed.

"Do I really need Jake to be happy?" I asked myself, closing my eyes and putting my hands under my head.

_Yes you do, because he's the only thing you live for_, the other voice in my head answered. That voice was once a happy voice but now, since things went wrong it has become sour.

"But he won't be around forever, what will I do then?" I asked the voice.

_Fade away in to nothing, simply your heart will stop beating_, the voice spoke again. It was getting harsher every day.

"What do I do?" I asked, now starting to get upset.  
_Hold on to him with everything you have. Without him, you're nothing._ I sat up quickly and stoped myself from thinking about it. I stood up and headed for the dock, I was now going so crazy I was talking to myself.

I walked down the slushy dirt track I could hear a small voice humming something. As I got to the rocks on the rivers edge, I spotted a boy cleaning a small boat that was tied to the small wooden dock. I was surprised because this was the first time I had seen a boat here.

I went to turn around and walk away but something made me stop. It could be the one thing to keep my mind off Jake and Bella. I walked down the small wooden doc with my feet making tiny stepping sounds until I was at the end.

"Oh hello," the boy said with a cheery voice. He was wearing a loose checked shirt and a pair of grey shorts. He was cleaning the boat; I could smell the cleaning stuff.

"Hey," I replied with a smile. He returned the same smile, only his was much happier than mine.

"What brings you around these parts?" he asked going back to cleaning.

"Umm just needed to think about things." I replied.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked and I laughed.

"You want me to tell you, a complete stranger my problems?" I said laughing.

"Well yeah." he replied seriously. I stopped laughing and took off my shoes, dipping my toes in to the freezing water.

"Ok," I said and smiled at him. "Well a friend of a friend of mine is having trouble with... umm love" I said.

"So this is a friend of a friend of yours, right?" he said laughing.

"Yes!" I snapped back "anyways... she loves her best friend but, he's been acting weird lately and she thinks he's hanging out with another girl." I said looking sadly down and playing around with the water.

"Maybe this friend should tell him how she feels?" he said getting out of the boat and sat down next to me.

"But what if she doesn't want to wreck the friendship?" I replied. He thought for a moment.

"How close is she to him?"

"They have been friends since they were five," I said and he nodded.

"If they are so close then nothing should happen." he said happily, getting back in to his boat and picking up the dirty rag.

I sighed and thought about it, I thought about everything that could happen. I thought about how he could react to anything I say. I don't know how long I was in a trance thinking about it but I noticed it was starting to get dark, and that's not a good thing to be happening when you have to walk home through the woods, plus there has been killings near forks, a bear or something.

"You should get home, there have been killings around forks and sighting's of a bear." the boy said.

I stood up and put my shoes back on.

"Yeah your right, I wouldn't want to run in to a bear being my size and all." I joked.

"I don't think it's the bear you need to worry about, something else is killing around here and trust me, it wouldn't matter about your size, he still would eat you" he said although I didn't take it as a joke and I wondered why he said it. I turned and started walking away but turned and faced the boy first.

"Thanks for listening." I said, he smiled and I started walking away again.  
As I was out in to the clearing I started to get that weird feeling, the feeling when someone was watching me. The same one I had at the... bonfire. I shook it off, I had bigger problems to worry about, like Jacob and Bella, Jacob and me as friends or more and if I should tell him how I feel or just keep quiet.

I sighed and walked back in to the now getting darker forest. I walked for about 20 minutes until I got the strange feeling again. I frowned it was that strange. I kept walking until I heard a rustling sound behind me. I froze, but quickly started walking again.

I tried to tell myself nothing was there, but a shiver came over me and I felt like something was behind me. I walked faster, picking up my feet so I didn't trip over. Again the sound of something in the bushes jolted through my ears, I was now running more than walking.

My heart beat picked up and I felt a rush of adrenaline sweep through me. My feet picked up more and more speed, and now the thing, whatever was behind me was now running after me. I wanted to scream but I couldn't voice it. The only thing that was working was my legs.

_You're going to die Emma, run faster!_, a familiar voice rang through my brain. The other half of me was telling me to run. I listened to it and ran as fast as I could. I wasn't sure if my mind was just playing tricks on me or not but my body was running as fast as it could and I couldn't even stop to look around to see what was chasing me, it sounded massive.

_You won't be able to see him again_, the stupid voice said, I picked up the pace.

The only thing I could think of was Jacob, I wanted him here, I knew he could protect me. I just wanted to see his face one last time before I died. Whatever was behind me was hunting to kill me. I was a threat or even worse, food for this huge thing.

I started to get tired and I could feel my legs caving. I fell, landing on my hands, my knees squelching in to the damp ground. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and they started to over flow. I got back up to my shaking, sore feet and turned around, the sounds of rustling and light foot steps behind were gone and nothing was in sight.

_That was close, now go home_, the voice told me.

I caught my breath back and calmed myself. It looked like I wasn't far from my house so I turned around and went to walk until I smacked in to something, something warm and tall, it was like a brick wall. I quickly pushed away from it and stared in to his caring eyes.

"Paul?" I asked stunned.

"I'm here," he soothed in a soft, yet deep voice.

* * *

**REVIEW OR WE WILL SET PAUL AND JACOB ON YOU!!!!!!!**


	5. Heartbreaking Thoughts

**Thank you or reviews on the last chapter! Pj is very very happy (:**

**THANK YOU!!!**

**Please review on this chapter please do think before you review and is has to be nice or constructive ****criticism. **

* * *

Chapter 5

"Paul, what are you doing out here so far?" I asked stunned and still a little upset from running away from something that might not have even been there.

"just looking around" he said carmly but still had the angry look he always wears upon his face. I didn't know what to say, I was stunned by him and still a little jumpy from what just happened. then I remembered the promise I made to Jacob. I gasped at the thought of breaking a promise to Jake.

"ahh Paul i have to go" I said and walked past him.

"let me walk you home." he said, I could tell Sarah had talked to him again. I held back a whimper, I hated hurting people.

"no its fine." I said walking a bit faster, yet, he was still keeping up with ease.

"I'm not letting you walk home by yourself Emma, its getting dark." he order, the tone of his voice was strong.

He wasn't letting me out of this one. I sighed, knowing I couldn't win because I wouldn't be able to get away from him. He's so much bigger, faster and knows this place better then me. I had no chance of walking home by myself.

"well I have to walk is this-" I went to say pointing to the north.

"this way" he said, butting in and pointing a different way. I sighed and started walking the way he pointed. Without saying a word he followed close behind me, watching and listening to what was around us. I thought if I didn't speak to him it wasn't braking the promise I made to Jacob.

As we walked through the woods my feet started to get tired. The ground seemed more wet then before and my shoes were sinking in to the dirt and leafs. I could feel Paul's eyes on me, watching my every move yet also watching everything around us. I admired him for how much he cared but I wondered why he cared for me so much. Sarah cant be the only reason he cares, can she?

"you getting tired?" he asked and it straddled me from my thoughts.

"mmhmm" I said nodding. It only brakes if you say real words right?, I asked myself.

Before I could say anything he picked me up and put me on his back. His skin was hot and kept me warm, I was only wearing a sun-dress mind you. I bit my lip, not wanting to say real words but I had to, this was so much worse then talking.

"Paul you don't.. have to." I said and he smiled.

"I want to." he walked a bit faster. "its faster so I wont have to be with you for much longer." he teased. I was hurt at his comment and huffed, putting my head on his back and not talking to him anymore.

"aww don't act like that" he laughed and I pulled my arms tighter around his neck, telling him if he doesn't shut up I will choke him.

The way he carried me reminded me of when Jacob would do it when we were 12. When we would go to the beach for the whole day and I would get tired, he would carry me home.

~flash back~

The day was ending and the clouds were getting darker, the sun which was out for an hour today was long gone. The waves were rolling up to the drift wood now and sky was an orange pink colour at the horizon.

"come on Emmy." Jacob said dragging me off a rock, we were watching the sky fade in and out of different colours.

"I'm coming... jeez" I said grabbing our bag of stuff.

We walked side by side to the car park. suddenly Jacob's smile got wider.

"what?" I asked confused on why he was smiling so much.

"nothing." he said grinning.

"tell me" I said pushing him playing.

"ok ok" he looked around to see if anyone was there. "can I show you something?" I thought for a second.

"yeah ok, what is it?" I said cheerfully. He smiled and grabbed my hand, making me go a light shade of red.

He pulled me to a small dirt track. The forest was dark and I felt a little scared. I held on to Jakes hand tighter.

"don't worry Em, I wont let anything happen." he reassured me. I swallowed and nodded.

"but Sarah will kill us if we're not home now." I said making excuses so we didn't have to go up there.

"no she wont, come on" he said pulling me up the track. I walked closer to him, watching right head of me carefully.

He pulled me all the way up to the top of the track, it lead out to a cliff. He smiled and pulled me out to the edge. I clawed my hands in to Jacobs arm, scared we would fall. He laughed.

"we wont fall" he said moving away from the edge for me.

"how do you know?" I asked, he could tell I was scared.

"ok lets go sit here then." he rolled his eyes and sat me down against a tree.

We sat against the tree just watching the waves crash against the cliff wall. I watched Jacob more then the waves though. He shoulder length hair was still a little wet from swimming yet blow in the wind like it was weightless. I had a crash on Jake but didn't really understand the way I felt about him.

"what are you looking at" he said playfully. I quickly looked away.

"um nothing." I said and he laughed.

"come on we better get home, Billy has probably called Charlie by now." the name he spoke almost made me stop breathing and my stomach twisted and made me feel sick.

"oh sorry." Jake said with a 'I'm really sorry' smile.

As we got to the bottom of the creepy track Jacob slid his hand it to mine, but this time his fingers locked together in between mine and we were holding hands like a couple. The air got caught in my throat and my shyness was coming out. I looked at Jacob at the same time as he looked at me, we looked down quickly.

"can i umm piggy back you, you look tired?" Jake asked and I looked at him shocked.

"if you want" I said and he put me on his back.

~~~

We where about 5 minutes away from our houses when Jacob put me down and slid his hand back in to mine. We were just talking about random things like music and the new movies out, laughing about stupid jokes. He was trying to take my mind of the darkness around us.

"what about the time Quil slipped off the rock and fell face first in to the sand" Jacob said laughing.

"or what about the time Embry scared a cat and it attacked him" I said laughing even harder. We laughed so hard we let go of our hands to hold our stomachs.

We stopped laughing as we got to Jacobs door, he was waiting for Billy to burst out and yelled at him so i made the goodbye quick.

"see you tomorrow?" I asked. He smiled and pulled me in to a hug.

"of coures" he whispered. I smiled in to his hair and held on a little longer. we let go and looked at each other.

"best friends forever?" he said, it surprised me because normally girls would say that.

"forever" I said holding out my pinky finger. He shook it, back then we didn't have the 'shake it and you brake it' thing.

~flash back ended~

I opened my eyes at a familiar voice. It was Jacob but he was talking to someone, someone that wasn't Quil. It was a girls voice, my body tensed and bad thought come rushing back in and my head started hurting. I put my head in to Paul's neck in hope i wouldn't hear what they where saying.

Paul walked faster, he took the hint that I was hurt. As we hit the clearing away from Jacobs garage he put me down. It was now raining.

"Emma what's wrong?" he asked and I didn't answer. I went to walk inside but he stopped me.

"Emma tell me." he said trying to look me in the eyes but I looked away. By now we were soaked.

"Paul its ok, nothings wrong." I said and he shook his head, angery. He was starting to shake violently and mumbled something under his breath.

"EMMA IS THAT YOU" Sarah called from inside the house.

"YEAH" I called back, I turned around to say goodbye to Paul but he was gone. I looked around for a second but I couldn't see him anywhere.

I went to walk in side but I wanted to know if I was right about Jacob being with Bella.

He wouldn't lie to me would he?, I thought as I questioned if I should go over there or not.

_It was a girls voice you heard,_ the other voice commented. It was right, I must go over there and see who he is with, who he would choose to hang out with instead of me.

I stood there and got the nerves to walk over there, I was going to use some lame excuse like we need surge or something like that. I slowly made me way a cross the clearing to his garage.

"maybe when the bikes are finished-our present to ourselves," the girls voice spoke.

"Deal. When will you bring them down?" a husky voice replied, the one that could only belong to Jacob. There was a slight purse.

"they're in my truck now," she spoke again. Her voice was soft, she sounded... broken.

"Great." Jake said in a happy high voice. _What are they talking about?_, i thought as I hide around the other side of the garage, out of site but still could hear everything very clear.

"Will Billy see if we bring them around?" she asked, not wanting to get caught with whatever they were talking about. I found a small crack in the side of the garage, I peeped through. I could only see Jacob.

He winked at the girl that was out of my sight range. "We'll be sneaky"

His words made me stomach twisted again, making me feel sick and made me want to just scream out in pain, I held it in until they left the garage and went east of the house.

After I couldn't' hear them anymore I let out a small sob, holding back the full emotions of sadness, jealously and confusion.

I covered my mouth with one hand and wrapped the other tightly around my ribs. My heart was ripping in two and I needed to just see Jacob smile, even if it wasn't to me. I took a deep breath as I heard them coming back. I peeped through in tiny crack again and just as I was hoping Jacob was smiling. My heart seemed to stop ripping but it was torn already.

"so we still on for the weekend" the girl spoke happily, yet, still sounded lost. Jealously was now the main emotion I was feeling, I found my eyebrows together in anger.

"of course, why wouldn't we be" Jacob replied to her, my heart tore again and I had to leave, it was unbearable hearing the words they shared with each other.

I quickly walked away from them, the cold, heavy rain drops covered the tears that escaped from my eyes -although my eyes were red- Sarah still wouldn't be fooled.

I got to the front door and fell on to the stairs. I wasn't sure who the girl was but I new something was going on, it could be anyone.

_If its Bella, I will go against everything I have ever said about telling him everything and keep my mouth shut. If its someone another then Bella, I will bit my lip and spill everything I feel for him and hopefully he will feel the same,_ I thought as I bring up knees up to my chest.  
_  
What am I talking about, Jacob wouldn't go for someone like me. I'm just always going to be the best friend.  
_  
The rain was like someone was pouring a bucket of water from the heavens it was that heavy, the wind was picking up and it was now nothing but darkness. I felt cold, but not from the rain or wind, it was the cold, alone feeling. I was now back to the way I was when my mom died.

_Is Jacob really drifting away from me?,_ I thought as I put my face in my hands.

_I need to talk to someone, someone that understands how I feel_, I thought and only one person came to mind.

* * *

**Oi review!!!! And we will sen you virtual cookies!!!**


	6. Scary Dreams

**Hey guys, its Pj. :P**

Well I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for your lovely review's. all of you made me smile ear to ear. (:

Thank you so much, its means a lot to me for all your comment's. I know Paul is temperamental but every one has two sides, and I really wanted to show Paul's caring side for a bit. But don't worry, he soon returns to his normal self.

Also with Emma's suicide attempts are far from over, Jacob hasn't even phased yet ha ha. But I just want to warm all of you, this is only the first book/fanfic thingy's out of three. The first one -Under The Full Moon- is very sad and willowy.

There are lots of reckless, stupid things that happen, more heart breaking moments and tears. But of course there are happy, loving, fun times with the pack. (:

Sorry to people that love the Cullen's, they are hardly in this part. L Sorry guys.

All three book/fanfic thingy's are timed with New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. So I'm sorry if you get upset about that. ):

I hope you enjoy my fanfic I am wrighting for the beautiful and lovely Emily. Sorry if there are some parts you don't understand, don't be scared to ask questions.

Love Pj. xxx

* * *

Chapter 6  
I woke up silently, no screams or heavy breathing. i wasn't covered in sweat or even in the same clothes as I was last night. I sat up in bed, looking around to find an unfamiliar scene of tall trees. I was sitting in to the middle of the forest. My bed was now gone and I was sitting in a patch of damp grass. I stood up.

"where am i?" I asked myself -although I thought it- I was voicing my thoughts uncontrollably.

I was wearing a long white dress, no shoes and my hair was down and shorter then normal, it was cut shoulder length. I was looking around the small grassy area until i heard something, something that didn't sound happy to see me.

"what was that?" I said voicing my thoughts again.

I turned around and searched for whatever was making the sound. But nothing, just darkness stretched behind the trees. I felt carm, so carm i had to sit. As I sat down and put my hands in my lap I noticed two different coloured forget-me-nots growing around me. they were blue and red and the speed they there growing was amazingly fast.

"flower's?..." I whispered to myself as I laid my hand out as one of the beautiful blue flowers grow in to my hand, I touched it and it started to go a smoky black then died in my hand.

I looked around panicking, all the blue ones were dieing. Only the red stand tall, taller and much warmer then the blue. I was confused, all the red were blossoming yet, not turning black and dieing in front of me. I felt myself stand up, my movement was now controllable to.

I heard a deep growling sound in front of me and I looked up. A shadowy figure stood tall in the darkness behind the trees. I wanted to scream it was that big -it was at least 1 foot bigger then me- but i couldn't voice the scream. I backed away slowly.

"J-Jacob" i said out loud. I had no idea why I said his name.

The thing stepped forward, still not coming out of the dark. I turned around on my heels and started running, a deep snarl followed behind me and a thump, like feet hitting the ground after jumping.

"go away!" I said breathless, running as fast as I could but my feet felt heavy, and I could have sworn I was no more then walking. The massive creature wasn't far behind me, tears rained down my face, I was a goner.

Growling filled my head, make me put my hands to my ears. I felt a slight wind against my back, it was clawing at me.

"Jacob!" I screamed again, but nothing.

I was alone, running from this huge thing I couldn't put a face or name to. I looked in front of me, a trail of red forget-me-nots were in a line. My legs followed them, still running as fast as I possible could.

Another snarl and a slight wind crossed my back. I screamed and looked behind me for the first time, I couldn't see what it was. The only thing I could see was a reddish brown blur.

before I new it I hit something head on. It was warmish but faded in and out of coldness. I pushed away from it and blinked a few times.

"Sam.." I whispered and he didn't look at me. He was shaking, angry look on his face and his fists clenched.

"Sam.. " I whispered again. He looked at me sharply.

"I do what's best for my pack!" he said strongly. His whole body turning in to a pure black blur with a ripping noise. I screamed silently and ran from him, I ran to the right of me and hit something else. I looked up to find Paul.

"Paul you have to help me, the thing is going to get Sam" I panicked but just like Sam, he didn't look at me. His eyes not leaving behind me, the same angery look and his upper lip slightly razed in one corner.

I heard a noise behind me and quickly snapped my body around, a pure black, a reddish brown, a chocolate brown, a gray and black, a light gray, a sandy yellow and a white blur were all spread out, walking towards me with there what looked like teeth showing.

I turned back to Paul to wrap my arms around him but as I did, he started shacking.

"Paul?" I said, my voice cracking.

He did nothing, just shake and look at the ground. I walked past him and turned to face him, slowly backing up with my hands in front of me.

"you don't belong here leech!, We wont let you near her!" he exploded, a dark gray blur took over his body with the same ripping noise. I felt myself being pulled back.

I watched as the blur's faded in to nothing but green tree's but something else was with them, me. I watch as they all faded and I felt another carm take my body. I rubbed my eyes and opened them. I was now at the edge of a cliff. I was over looking the violent, choppy sea's of La Push.

Although the water looked harmful and deadly something was calling me. something that made me feel safe, made me smile. I looked over one last time and lurched myself off the cliff's edge, free falling down to the depth's of the water.

I hit it was much force, braking the surface and being swallowed by the freezing water. It was so cold I felt numb, the numb feeling how ever wasn't so bad.

As I drifted down under the waves, being able to breath perfectly fine under water, I was happy.

"Emma" a sweet, wind-chime voice called. "Emma, its me"

"Who?" I asked, confused on who it was, but I knew the voice well.

"its your mother." it spoke closer, almost next to me.

"mom?" I asked, turning around to find her beautifully perfect face.

"Emma, you need to listen to me carefully." she said holding my hand, we were now on the porch of my grandma, Sarah's house.

I was in my normal bed wear -a black singlet and a pair of underwear- and she was in her beautiful yellow sun dress that she never got a chance to wear because La Push was always rainy.

"yes mom?" I said laying my head on her lap as she stroked my hair.

"Please, don't leave" she said, I could tell she was smiling.

"I wont, I promise." I said smiling in to her dress. "but leave what?"

"Don't leave them" she said and I got up, she cupped my face with her hands, they were cold, almost freezing and her lips were now a pale blue-ish purple.

"Don't leave who?" I asked.

"Don't leave him" she said kissing my forehead. Everything was going bright.

"mom, leave who?" I panicked, everything almost blinding.

"I love you..." she said and with that everything was black.

I awoke with a scream, I was shaking and dripping with sweat. Again my sleep was haunted with nightmares, but this one confused me.

"I should have called Leah early." I said rolling out of bed and grabbing my clock. I squinted my eye's from the light of it.

I found out a few days ago that she wasn't giving me a death stare at the bon fire, she didn't even know she was looking at me. She was thinking hard about something.

"only 10 o'clock" I said to myself grabbing the phone.

Me and Leah always hung out together when Sarah would have meetings. but for a while now she has been bitter, she was heart broken but she never told me to full story. I dialed her number and waited as it rang.

"what." she answered.

"hello, Leah?" I asked, nervously and still a little shaken.

"Emma?" she said surprised.

"yeah... its me, sorry I rang so late"

"no no its ok, I'm glad to hear form you. What's wrong? you don't' sound... good" she asked concerned, even though she was worried, she still sounded hurt, angery.

"can we talk please?" I said in a softer voice.

"yeah sure, what's up?... Shut up Seth!" I could hear Seth in the back ground.

"i just feel like crap and well... heart broken."

~~~

As I sat in the shower with my head in my knees and my eyes closed, i felt better. I felt much better after the talk with Leah last night. But I still couldn't help but feel hurt that Jacob lied to me twice, I even asked him to tell the truth but he didn't and i don't understand why.

"Come on Emma I need to go soon." Sarah called through the door with a hard knock.

"yeah, yeah" I mumbled getting out and drying myself off. I got dressed in to a checked shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans and just put on my vans. I walked out to the kitchen.

"I'm going to the meeting now, are you coming?" Sarah asked finishing off her coffee. I zipped up my jumper and nodded.

"yeah... " I said sticking my head in the fridge, trying to find something eatable.

"can you go to Billy's and see if he wants a lift." she said and I hit my head in the fridge.

"ouch" I said rubbing my head, i didn't want to face Jacob but I guess I had to sooner or later. "ok" I said in a monotone.

I walked out the door and slowly walked a cross the clearing to Billy's. I went the long way so i didn't go near the garage. When I got the to front of the house there was a faded red truck, Billy's old car. I sighed and knocked on the door, hoping Jacob wouldn't answer.  
its not that i didn't want to see him because every inch of my body did, its just that I was scared on what I would find if I did.

I knocked again, this time someone opened the door. I looked down waiting for Jacobs voice but it wasn't him.

"Hello Emma, what brings you over here?" Billy said with his friendly warm smile. I smiled, relieved i wasn't you know who.

"Sarah wanted to know if you needed a ride to the meeting." I said trying to sound as happy as I could, I failed because he picked up on it. He knows me to well.

"yeah i would love a lift, can you just go tell Jake for me, its hard to get myself out there being this is thing." he said with a husky laugh. I smiled and nodded, what more could I do. Billy was like a father to me, I couldn't just say no.

As I made my way around to the back and through the line of trees I started to wish I never got up today, but it was good for me to do this. I couldn't run from my feelings forever, could I?

I as got closer I couldn't hear talking, it was the girl again.

"Quil and Embry?" they girl interrupted Jake from talking. "those are unusual names."

Jacob chuckled. "Quil's is a name-me-down, and I think Embry got named after a soup opera star. I can't say anything, thought. they fight dirty if you start on their names- they'll tag team you."

I stepped in to the huge door way, my heart sink. Bella was sitting in his unfinished Volkswagen Rabbit.

"Emma..." Jacob said standing up, Bella looked confused.

"you... Lied… to me." I said no more then a whisper.

"No its.." Jacob said, I just walked out. I couldn't even cry I felt that hurt. There were no tears, no sobs, just heart ack.

As I walked out I heard someone call after me but it wasn't Jake, it was Embry and Quil.

"Emma." they ran up to me. "Sup?" Quil said concerned. I didn't answer, just stood there.

"Emma talk what's wrong?" Embry said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"What did Jake do to you?" Quil said angrily. I looked at him blankly.

"I'm going to kill him!" Embry said, hugging me.

"don't... he's with Bella" I whispered and Embry pulled me out from his body and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella Swan?" he asked and Quil looked surprised. I nodded, still not starting to cry. I had no idea why but it was like I was broken.

"I'm going go check it out" Embry said kissing the top of my head "Don't worry, we wont say anything" Quil added on the end.

As they walked away I slowly and emotionlessly walked back to Sarah's, Billy was already there. They were waiting for me. As I got closer I smiled, to keep them off my back.

~~~

As I walked behind Sarah and Billy -Sarah was wheeling him- with my hands in my pocket, I didn't know what to feel. I only felt empty, not even sadness or anger. I felt like an empty shell, just flouting through the day without reason. You have to understand, if you loved your best friend who acted like he felt the same sometimes, then lied to you twice because he was ditching plans with you for another girl you would feel the same.

"keep up Emma" Sarah laughed as we walked through the doors.

As we walked in I noticed faces I have seen before, some where closer to me then other's. Leah, Seth and Harry Clearwater where sitting together. Sam Uley was up the front with Paul and another Tall, Tanned, Boy with a well built body. I sheepishly followed Sarah and Billy until someone taped my shoulder.

"Emma come sit with us." Seth said from behind. He was just as bouncy as always, with his wide smile and lit up eyes. I turned to Sarah who nodded and then followed Seth to there seats. Leah greeted me with a small smile and slight wave.

"So why did you come this time?" Seth asked me in a whispered as they started the meeting. I smiled at him, getting closer to his ear so I didn't have to say it loud.

"bored, nothing to do and Sarah made me so.. I had to" I said and his face dropped a little.

"aww so your not here to see me?" he said kind of sad.

"no I'm happy to see you, i haven't seen you since you were only you where 12, I missed you kid" he laughed but pushed me because I called him kid.

"its not kid anymore!" he whispered back.

We started listening to what Sam was saying, he was looking at me most of the time, it confused me. It was like he was waiting for something to happen.  
Then I caught a gaze from Paul. He was looking at me with angry, but, behind the anger was worry.

He was mouthing something but I didn't understand what, Seth didn't like it and moved closer, making me look away from Paul and to Seth.

"are you ok?" I quietly asked Seth, who was moving to get comfortable.

"yeah its just... I'm getting a weird vib." he said, he wasn't the only one. I was getting it too. I was going to ask Leah but she was looking dead on at Sam. I kinda got the hit that, that's why she is like she is now. But I didn't think any less of Sam, it was not my business.

"and its been months and the Cullen's still having come back..." I caught the end of what Sam was saying. I thought it was strange that they still were going on about them but, the Cullen family were a big part of the tribes legends and what not.

Again I caught a gaze from Paul, still mouthing the same thing. Only this time he was singing silently. I still couldn't understand what he was staying.

"what's he saying?" Seth asked just as confused as I was.

"I have no idea Seth." I replied.

I looked again, bit this time I mouthed 'what?' back. He smirked, or grinned I couldn't tell.

Then he did it again but a little more clear then the last time. he was saying 'I know you want me, you know I want cha' he was singing the new song by Pit bull. My mouth dropped open, surprised that he would say that and a little annoyed he would think I wanted him.

"What an ass!" Seth said, he was following everything Paul was doing.

"He's an ass alright" I laughed. Giving Paul a razed eyebrow.

* * *

**Now you better review!!! SO you can make Pj and I happy!!!!**


	7. Are They Hiding Something?

Thank you guys for the reviews.

I promise I will post more very soon, I have done up to chapter 15. My lazyness has just gotten the best of me. :D

THANK YOU SO MUCH EMMY!!! you have been a big help. Love you everyone.

* * *

After the meeting Sarah invited Sam and his gang over for dinner, They needed to talk about something, I didn't really listen. As we walked back to the car Sarah and Billy were mumbling about something. They would look back at me then mumble again. I razed an eyebrow.

"What are you guy's talking about?" I asked as Sarah unlocked the car and helped Billy in.

"What's going on with you and Jacob?" Billy asked all of a sudden as I put his wheel chair in the back. I felt something tub at my heart, This was not something i wanted to talk about.

"... Nothing, why?" I said, My voice lifeless. Billy frowned and Sarah started the car.

"Jake was sulking on the phone when i rang before to tell him we are having dinner at your place and I wondered if it was something to do with you or if you knew anything about it." He replied.

_Jake was sulking?, _I thought to myself as i stared out the car window.

"I have no clue" I replied. There's no way he was sulking about me, He must have had a fight with Bella or something.

"Smell's awesome Sarah" Paul said as she put the food on the table.

"Thank you" She smiled "dig in." She said laughing. Everyone started eating -Paul, Billy, Sam and Sarah- when I just played with my food, pushing my potato's with my small shiver fork. Jacob Black, Jacob, Jake, my Jakey… I repeated his name over in my head.

No matter what I did I couldn't get him out of my head -not that it wasn't normal for me to be thinking about him so much- but I just his and her face wouldn't leave my mind.

_Bitch_, I thought bitterly, _she had a boyfriend… why does she have to have both?!_, I though harshly about Bella. I still felt bad though, I couldn't blame her. It simply wasn't her fault.

"Eat darling." Billy laughed, lightly hitting his fork on the side of my plate, making a small ting. I snapped from my gaze in to nothing and blankly looked at him.

"oh… sorry" I said cutting a huge peace of steak and putting in my mouth, it was delicious, perfect with a hint of pepper. Paul laughed and I looked at him one eyebrow razed, still chewing the steak in my mouth.

"Small girl's like you should cut there steak a bit smaller. It would be easier too chew." He teased. I swallowed what was left and smiled.

"a _boy_ like you shouldn't _wolf_ his food down like that, you could choke and die." I shoot back, Paul smirked and went to say something but Sam gave him a strange look.

"So Emma, how was your day?" Sarah asked. I bit my lip, remembering what happened a few hours ago with Jacob, Paul carrying me home and the strange thing that chased me.

"it was… fine I guess" I choked out, Paul scoffed. I looked at him and he returned a look saying he knows what's wrong and that I cant hind it from him.

_Could he really know?_, I thought pulling my eyebrows together and looked back to my plate.

"that's nice sweetie" Sarah said cheerfully.

We sat and ate our food, Billy talking to Sam and Sarah about something I wasn't really listening to. Paul had finished before anyone and started on the English toffee ice cream, which happened to be mine.

"So Sam, would you like some ice cream?" Sarah asked nicely.

"No Thanks." Sam said shaking his head. Paul smiled. Mouth full of ice cream.

"Yes Paul, you can have some more." Sarah said rolling her eyes. "You want some sweetie?" Sarah asked me.

I smiled, "I can get it." I said getting up and grabbing the plates from her. As I walked out I could hear them talking about something. I picked up on small parts of it.

"We have to tell her" Sarah said. There was mumbling then "She's not ready" I think Billy or Sam said.

"I can protect her until see fully understands" Paul said.

"So can Jake." Billy protested, as soon as I heard Jakes name I tuned in completely. not watching what I was doing I dropped the spoon I was holding. It slipped from my finger's and fell to the floor, making a loud dinging noise. They stopped.

"You ok?" they called from the other room.

"Yeah I'm.. Fine just dropped a spoon." I called back nervously, quickly picking up the spoon and washing it. I got mine and Paul's ice cream.. I stopped before I walked back in, waiting for them to start talking again but nothing, just tiny mumbles. I sighed and walked back in.

"here Paul" I said handing the bowl of ice cream. I sat back down in my chair.

_What was all that about?_, I asked myself. _What could they be hiding?_

"Hey Paul maybe one day you should take Emma out to the beach and show her how to cliff dive" Sarah said, Paul looked at her stunned with ice cream running down his chin, Sam nearly spat out his drink and my ice cream got caught in my throat making me choke.

"What?" She asked looking at all of us. "I didn't mean it like a date, just a day at the beach" She said shrugging her shoulder's. I opened my mouth to saying something but Billy got there first.

"We still need to talk about the…. Thing" He said to Sam and Sarah.

"oh yeah" She replied "baby can you go wait out side for a few minutes, we just need to talk about something ok" She smiled.

"sure, sure" I said but wished I didn't. I got up and walked out side with my bowl of ice cream.

I couldn't help but notice how weird Paul was acting towards me. And what the hell were they talking about before, what did Paul mean by ' I can protect her until she fully understands'? I wasn't even sure if it was about me.

I sighed, reminiscing all the things Paul has said and done around me.

-memory-

_"I'm Paul. Sarah insisted we watch over you."_

_"don't fucking touch her!" Paul yelled, so much angry was in his voice I jumped._

_"are you ok." Paul asked worried._

_Paul put his hands on each side of my face. "Emma are you ok?" he asked again. "I'm going to kill that fuck head" he said to himself._

-memory ended-

I winced at the thought of the bonfire. I had Paul and Sam to thank for my safety that night. Paul stuck up for me and scared Mike away, but why does he care so much?

-memory-

_"just looking around" he said calmly but still had the angery look he always wears upon his face._

_"let me walk you home." _

_"I'm not letting you walk home by yourself Emma, its getting dark." he order, the tone of his voice was strong. _

_"Emma what's wrong?" _

_"Emma tell me."_

-memory ended-

Paul startled me that day, after getting chased made me jumpy and I never thought I would run in to him. I also felt bad because I broke the promise I made to Jacob, but did that matter any more.

_He lied to me so why cant I talk to someone that's harmless?_, I thought I finished the last of my ice cream.

_Paul saved you, he cares for you, he's wants to protect you Emma!_, The other voice said to me.

_I don't see him like that, I see him as a close friend_, I told myself.

I sighed, I was now fighting with myself. How insane can you get?

I looked over towards Jacob's house. _why didn't he come over for dinner?_

I sat down on the steps now by myself again, by myself to go slowly insane from my own tainted, crazy mind.

"I'm suck here with you" I said to my brain, Putting my head on my knees.

"Emma?" Someone replied.

"Great, I am insane." I said thinking it was in my head talking back.

"Emma who are you talking to?" The voice spoke again, Only this time i knew it wasn't in my head. I looked up to find Paul standing in front of me. He was with the boy from the meeting, He smiled shyly and waved.

"Hi, I'm Jared" He put out his hand.

"Hey I'm-"

"Emma" He answered for me. He seemed really nervous.

"Yeah" I replied. Paul was grinning, holding back a laugh. He couldn't do it, he screamed out laughing. Me and Jared looked at him, one eyebrow razed.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"I cant believe you believed me!" He said holding his stomach still laughing. Jared's face changed from the confused look to now angry.

"You lied to me!" He yelled chasing Paul around the yard, I sat there confused.

"What just happened?" I said to myself as they ran in to the woods.

I sighed, boys, I thought shaking my head.

The house went silent, no more muffled talking or even a foot step. I waited for someone to say something to tell me nothing was wrong. but nothing, nothing but silence. I stood up and faced my house.

a loud sound rang through the house and Sam came bursting through the door, body stiffened and... and growling. I jumped back with a small wince.

"Emma go to Billy's" Sarah order from behind Sam.

"Why?" I asked back, Sam walked over and hugged me.

"don't worry everything's fine." he whispered before running off in to the woods.

I stood there clueless, not knowing what was going on. _what the hell going on?_

"Go Emma!" Sarah yelled. I flinched from her tone of voice and turned and started running for his house. something was wrong, very wrong.

_what's could be so wrong? what's happening?_, I thought as I got to Jacob's front door.

I knocked hard, slamming my fists against his small wooded door over and over. Then something smacked the back of my head, making me hit my head on the door and black out. there was nothing but the sound of chucking.

"ouch my head" I said getting up, touching the back of my head but flinching away from the pain.

"Emma" Jacob said next to me.

"yeah… my head just hurts.. Why?" I asked rubbing my eyes and looking at him. He looked stressed, tried and worried. I gasped.

"Jake you look horrible!" I said and he looked down.

"I'm fine." he said. "are you ok?" he asked.

"Jacob… I'm.. I'm fine." I stood up, a spill of dizzy and head spin's hit me and I sat back down.

"You don't look fine Em." he said handing me a glass of water.

_Why is he so stressed?_, I asked myself as I sipped my cold water. The memories of what happened before, what happened at my house with Sam and Sarah.

"Where's Sarah?" I asked panicky. I put the glass down and looked at Jake.

"she's at home, don't worry. They told me to take you home after you wake up." he replied. Something was different, something about him.

"I should go then" I said getting up. My head hurt so much, I wasn't sure if my head had been bleeding or not but it felt sticky and hot.

"Emma wait" Jake said getting up quickly. I turned and faced him, his face was masked with guilt.

"about today.. With Bella. I'm sorry I-" he walked forward, I felt bad. He looked so sorry for what he had done. I couldn't blame him, he was just trying to protect me and not hurt me.

"Jacob please. You don't have to say sorry." I comforted him. His face dropped.

"but I do, I lied to you Emmy. Something I never thought I would do but Bella is.. And I was…" he trailed off, sitting down on his tiny couch and sighing.

"Jake, don't" I sat down next to him. "you really don't need to say sorry for what you did…. But" I moved uncomfortable.

"but…" he asked grabbing my hand and wrapping his hung, oddly hot ones around it.

"but I have to take back the promise I made to you… the promise about not talking or seeing Sam and Paul." his grip on my hand tighten and his jaw clenched. His eyes flickered from each of my eyes and then he looked away but quickly to me again.

"why?…" he asked quietly, his voice pained. It confused me.

"Because… I owe it to Paul, he saved me from… Mike" Jake growled at his name. although I found it weird for him to literally growl like an animal but I was thinking about more important things on my mind.

"and Sam is close to Sarah, he comes over a lot now and I like him, I like them. There nice guys Jacob." I finished. I could tell what I said hurt him but it was true. They have been nothing but nice to me and Sarah which means a lot to me.

Jake was quite, thinking hard. He sat back in to the couch and pressed his full luscious lips together making a thick line. He put his free hand to his mouth and taped his finger against his lip.

"do you like Paul" he asked me all of a sudden. I looked at him, his face was serious, jealous.

"in what way?" I asked standing up, also braking the grip of his hand.

"more then a friend" he said standing up. My mouth dropped open.

_Why is he asking me this?_, I thought as I stared in to his eyes.

_He's jealous_, the other voice replied. I was starting to hate this voice.

"No!" I said and his face softened "I don't like him more then a friend"

"good…" he said smiling. "he's bad news" he said to himself.

"Jacob I'm going now ok. Sarah would be worried. I should get back" I said and he looked in to my eyes.

"I will see you soon right?" he asked, I uncontrollably smiled. He wants to see me again how else could I react.

"of course Jake" I said and he pulled me in to a hug. After the goodbyes I walked out side, it was bitterly cold and my nose felt cold almost wet. I closed the front door and started walking home.

I stepped on something shape and hard. "ouch, what the fuck" I said to myself as I bent down and picked whatever was under my foot.

I walked back to the porch and held up what I stepped on to the light.

"wow.." I gasped to myself as I held up a metallic rock.

It was small but hard, looked to be made out of some kind of rock but laced with metal or something. It had words all over it but they didn't make sense, I'm not even sure if it was English.

"there's blood on it" I said out loud to myself as I turned the rock around finding a small patch of dry blood on it. I felt the back of my head again. This is what hit me.

* * *

Sorry guys!!

I know its not the best but please bear with me, it does get better. :)

theres hardly any drama yet so hold on. xox


	8. Paul

Here the next chapter guys. :D

Thank you very much Emily (of course), Twi-Hard, Beccy, ODS, Annabellelee, Embry 3 and XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX.

You guys are the only reason I keep writing. :)

Answers: Emma is different, but not what your thinking. It doesn't get explained until later on though so please hold tight and keep reading. :D

* * *

Chapter 8

Paul!

-Emma's Pov-

I quickly shoved the small metal rock in my draw and walked out of my room. I have been studying the rock for a few days and all I have come up with is that some kinds of religions or tribes use them for weapons, and the writing is a warning or something. I fell asleep before I could read anymore.

"ah-th-lah-chid" Sarah asked -which means where are you going in Quileute- as I walked out the front door with the car keys in my hand.

"Down to first beach. The person that rang before was Paul. He needs to talk about something important, I have no idea what though" I smiled as I quickly ran to the old banged up yellow HQ Holden.

"ok be safe, have fun" she called as I jumped in to the front seat with a wave. Whatever Paul wanted sounded important.

The car started with a loud rumble and I slowly backed the car out of the drive way, hoping Jacob didn't notice I was going somewhere. Bella is at his house and after seeing the way he acted around her today made me want to get away from here as soon as possible.

The road was still wet from the rain that fell early in the morning and there was a slight mist coming from the woods. Suddenly my small brick like phone started ringing. I searched around the passenger seat until I found it.

"Hello" I said keeping my eyes on the road. If Sarah new I was talking on the phone and driving she would kill me by giving me the whole speech about safety first..

"Sup Emma" the voice on the other side of the line said.

"Hey Quil" I smiled in to the phone.

"Me, Jake and Embry were wondering if you would hung out tonight, maybe a movie night or something." He said cheerfully, in his high squeaky voice.

"Yeah sure, I just need to take care of something first k?" I said. Another voice was mumbling in the background.

"_what did she say_… she said she can but has to take care of something first… _what is she taking care of. Who's she seeing_" they said to each other. "no one" Quil spoke again.

"Quil?" I asked wondering what was going on.

"_Give me the phone_…" the voice said. "no." Quil replied. There was some crackling noise's and some fighting.

"got to go Em, talk later" he said and the line was cut off.

"ok?" I said to myself as I through my phone back on to the passenger seat.

I took no notice of the weird conversation I just had with Quil because I was more set on weather I should turn around and drive home or keep going to the beach and talk to Paul. Even though it sounded important I wanted more to know why Paul was being so nice.

After all the stories I have heard from Sarah about Paul, he seemed more the violent type. Sarah once told me about a huge violent out burst he had over someone eating his food but the Paul I see when he's in front of me is different.

I sighed as I changed gars. Of course the gars got stuck, this car is a peace of crap but I would love it just as much if it was a brand new modern car.

I watched the road carefully as I pulled up to the car park. I couldn't turn back now, I was here and I couldn't just leave him. He wanted to talk and talking was as little as I could do for what Paul has done for me.

I parked the car, grabbed my jumper from the back seat and my phone and hopped out. The cold was the kind that makes your nose feel wet as soon as you breathe in.

"where is he?" I asked as walked down to the sand. I looked down the beach as far as I could but there was no one in site. The mist was coming out from the woods and spread down the beach.

"Emma" someone said and I jumped. I turned around to find Paul, shirtless and in a pair of cut off jeans.

"Paul, you scared me." I said with my hand on my chest.

"Sorry." he said simply. We turned and started walking down the beach.

"so what did you want to talk about?" I asked trying to keep up with him.

"I just wanted to.. Talk" he said watching in front of him.

"ok, about what?" I walked a bit faster.

"about everything. How your going and just shit like that" he said.

_He wants to know how I'm going?_, I thought to myself.

"ok well.. I'm fine I guess." I frowned. I was ok but still had that thought of Jacob and Bella.

"Emma" Paul said breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah" I said lifting my head to look at his face.

"you just growled" he said with one eyebrow razed.

"did I?" I looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry"

We walked in silence for a moment until Paul stopped. His body was stiff and his upper lip was razed in the corner. He didn't look very happy.

"what's wrong Paul?" I asked putting my hand on my forearm. His skin was hot, burning almost. I didn't pull away this time, I got use to it pretty fast.

"him" he said lifting his eyes to along to beach. I followed his gaze to find a tall, tanned guy walking out of the near by forest and up to us. He was smirking.

"oh." I said and dropped my hand from Paul's arm.

The boy strutted up, shirtless with a pair of blue and black boredy's on. Paul whispered something under his breath and clenched his fist's together tightly.

"What do you want" Paul said coldly to the guy.

"hold on there Paul, don't shoot the messager" He said smiling with his hands up. "I only came here to tell you something from Sam."

"what is it" Paul snapped. I got the feeling they didn't get on very well. But Paul was starting to act like the stories I had heard about him. For some odd reason I felt better.

"who's this pretty little thing?" he said walking over and grabbing my hand.

"hi, I'm Tyler" he said kissing the top of my hand.

I pulled my hand from his grip and smiled uneasily.

Paul snarled and pulled me away from Tyler. Paul was shaking violently and looked like he was about to explode in rage.

"what do _you_ want!" Paul said harshly. Tyler smiled, which only pissed Paul off more.

"Sam wants me to hang out with you." Tyler looked at me and razed his eyebrows repeatedly. "and your lovely little friend."

"Bullshit!" Paul snapped back.

"w-who you calling l-little" I tried to sound tough but he made me so nervous. He was acting like Mike did at the bonfire.

"awww your so cute when your acting big" Tyler said making a weird kissing face. He walked right past Paul and smacked my ass, putting his arm around me and getting close to my ear.

"I have a thing for cute things" I flinched away from him, memories of the bonfire came flooding back in. Mikes voice rang through my ears and tears lightly filled my eyes. I sat there frozen until I heard a load growl.

"I have had enough of your fucking shit" Paul yelled as he brought up his fist. Paul through his fist forward crushing Tyler's nose under his fist. A cracking sound ripped through the air and when Paul returned his fist to his side, blood was all over Tyler's face.

"dude your broke my nose!" Tyler yelled under his hand which was holding his now broke crooked nose. I flinched away as he put it back in place.

I turned to Paul, who was breathing heavy and his whole body still shaking violently.

"Paul are you ok?" I asked. he wasn't the one I should be asking but Paul is more important then this pervert. He didn't answer, I started to worry.

"Paul" I put my hand on the side of his face "answer me please"

He looked up at me, his eyes dropping from the hard look.

"what, no love for me baby" Tyler said from behind. Paul snarled again, this time more rage radiated off his huge shaking frame.

He grabbed Tyler and started dragging him away. "Stay here Emma" he ordered me and pushed him in to the misty forest.

I sighed and sat on the huge rock next to me. _well now I have seen Paul's normal side,_ I thought as I brushed my hair out of my face.

"I hope he isn't to long" I said to myself. After seeing his out burst I wouldn't him around. That was two perverts he scared away.

Jacob crept in to my mind and I smiled to myself. He is everything in a guy, every girl over the world would want. I smiled again, his bright white smile played over in my head but just as quick as it entered my mind, so did Bella.

The way he acted around her today made my heart sink. He looked so happy, more happy then he ever has been around me. It was almost like… like. I couldn't even think it. I shook my head and pushed them out and tried to think of other things.

"Emma" Paul called, I looked up and Paul was waving me over.

I stood up and shoved my hands in my pockets and walked over to him. As I got close he walked back in to the forest.

"Paul wait up" I called after him.

I walked in to the forest, trying to follow Paul though the mist but I could hardly see him. soon enough I found him.

"what are we doing out here?" I asked smiling. If I smiled maybe what happened before wont come up in conversation.

"Emma your not ok. you look like you haven't sleep in days. What's really wrong?" Paul asked concerned. He could tell I was not ok. I gave in, I couldn't lie to him and everyone else anymore.

"nothing its.. just .. Jacob" I looked away from him, pulling my hands from my pockets.

"What did Jacob do?" Paul asked in a deadly serious voice

"he's been hanging out with Bella Swan a lot and... I just feel.. ditched" I looked down to my feet and slumped on to the rock.

Paul growled inhumanly. "He's fucked up in the head if he'd rather hang out with that leech lover than you," he spat out.

I flinched from his growl and I felt a little uneasy "but I think he" I couldn't finish what I was about to say. It ripped at my heart but just from the way he acted around her said it all.

"I think he loves her though." I chocked back the tears. "and I want him to be happy...i guess"

The anger was radiating off Paul. "Jacob is blind." he seethed.

It was then I realized that he was shaking again. I took a slight step back, not sure what to do.

Paul looked it to my eyes and he must of seen the tears welled up. His face contorted and he spun around and drew his large right fist back and took his anger out on a unsuspecting tree. To my surprise the tree snapped clean in half. I gasped as the tree top cracked and fell to the ground. I almost felt sorry for Tyler, the hit he took was just as hard but he deserved it.

I stared at Paul astonished.

"Paul, did you just break that tree in half?" the surprise was clearly evident in my voice.

"Yes... want me to do it again?" he asked smugly. He had stopped shaking and was a lot calmer.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled at me.

I looked at him skeptically.

He sighed and held his hand out for my inspection. I grabbed it and scanned it with my eyes. The top half was fine, except his knuckles were a little red. I turned it over gently in my hand and saw that the palm of his hand was fine as well. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Believe me now?" Paul grinned.

"yeah I believe you now." I razed an eyebrow. It was oddly enough he growls but his hand being fine after punching a tree in half is just weird. As I was thinking about all the odd things I have seen and heard over the last few days my stomach rumbled.

"say Paul, do you want to come back to mine and have something to eat?"

A glimmer of hope flashed in Paul's eyes, but it was gone in a second.

"Are you sure? I eat a lot." he said slightly shy.

"Course, I'm sure I can cook enough to kill your appetite." I told him.

Paul looked at me, slightly stunned. "Y-you're c-cooking?"

I looked back at him, a little hurt. Paul's eyes widened.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant that I didn't think you'd be cooking for me, I just assumed that Sarah would because she's your guardian and she seems to love to cook because she cooked dinner for us the other night" he rambled.

I laughed a little. "It's okay, I get what you're trying to say."

Paul grinned and put an arm around my shoulders.

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked walking in to the kitchen.

"Whatever's good with me. What do you want?" Paul asked me kindly

"I feel like something.. meaty, how about steak?" I said cheerfully, grabbing the lager slab of meat and holding it up to Paul.

He looked at the piece of meat lustfully.

"Please," he begged with his warm eyes.

I laughed and sat the meat down.

"ok, so how hungry are you?" I smiled.

"Really hungry. Four would probably be good," he smirked.

I'm pretty sure my eyes popped out of my head. Paul laughed at me.

"Y-your sure f-four?" I asked skeptically.

"Yep," he popped the p.

"Okay then," I laughed a little and got out five steaks. Someone then knocked on the door. I handed Paul the steaks.

"Paul do you mind starting to cook these?" I asked him.

"No problems," he smiled. I smiled back and went to open to the door. The person knocked on the door again.

"I'm coming!" I called out. I quickly opened up the door to find Jacob and Quil standing there. As usual just the look of Jacob took my breath away.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Hi," I breathed.

"Hey Em! Can I smell food?" Quil asked.

"Umm no..." If Jacob knew that Paul was here he would be really angry. Quil tried to push his way past me , but I blocked the entrance.

"Emma... who's here?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

"Umm no one." I told him.

"Emma, do you have any bigger pans?" Paul called out. Jacob's eyes darkened and his facial expression turn hard.

"Why's Paul here?" Jacob sneered.

* * *

I hope you liked it guys, hehe I will update very soon.

As I said before I have done up to chapter 16 so I can update really fast.

Love you guys, Pj. xox


	9. Two Shinning Red Eyes

Oh my god, I have gotten so many reviews ! :D

I'm so happy ! I'm smiling so much. :)

Because you guys have been so great and I have been getting about 6 reviews every chapter now I will give you some hints.

Hint 1: Emma's father was Quileute, so the wolf pack, Sarah and Billy think something's going to happen to her because her scent is different to humans. But don't stress your mind kids, it will all fall in to place.

Hint 2: Paul is protective of her for many reasons. One I will tell you now because you don't find out until a little while in to this book.

Paul was the one who saved Emma from dieing when her and her mother crashed there car. Paul pulled Emma out of the car and got her to breath again. But disappear before Charlie arrived. Since that day, even before he re-met Emma more personally, he has always keep her in mind but hinds his real emotions because he doesn't want people to think he's weak.

Hint 3: The rock is a weapon, but its more to mess with there victims head. Its used by a vampire. Enough said. :)

Enjoy !

And to twilight lover, I will try to update as soon as I can. If I get more reviews, the sooner I will update. :D

* * *

Chapter 9

There I stood dumbfounded, in the middle of a stare off between Jacob and Paul. It could have just been me but I thought I saw Paul's grip on the pan tighten. Paul's look hardened and Jacob looked like he wanted to kill Paul.

"I'm so sorry Jacob and Quil.. I forgot.." I was speechless, shocked that I forgot about the movie night and a little uncomfortable by the way they where looking at each other.

Jacob looked at me and his look softened. Quil stepped forward so he was next to Jacob and smiled reassuring at me.

"you don't need to apologize Emma" Paul said through his teeth and Jacob snapped his gaze towards him, his face hardening again.

"I never said she had to" Jacob snarled back.

Once again Jacob and Paul were death staring each other. I didn't know what to do, the guy I love and my new found friend death staring in the middle of my house. I was in a panic, I started to sweat and I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. I don't want them to fight.

"can you smell something burning?" Quil said sniffing the air.

Me and Paul looked at each other. "The Steaks!"

We ran to the kitchen to find the tiny over loaded pan on fire, the steak burnt to a crisp and half the kitchen filled with dark cloudy smoke. Paul put the fire out and held up a burn steak.

"do you like them well done?" he joked, I pulled my eyebrows together.

"not really" I sighed. Jacob cleared his throat and I turned to face him. He didn't look amused and Quil was snickering at Paul's cooking skills.

"I should go" Paul said rubbing the back of his neck. I felt bad, I invited him to my house and now he's leaving because of Jacob.

"Let me show you the door." Jacob waved his hand towards the front door.

Paul glared at him and then look back at me. His face was hard but his eyes were soft and warm. He pulled me into a bear hug.

"I'm just a call away Emma" he whispered in my ear then let go and walked for the door.

"bye.. Paul" I whispered under my breath, he turned and smiled as if he heard me and then disappeared out the door. I felt guilt wrench at my heart and I felt like crying. Paul was only nice to me and I basically pushed him out the door.

"Why was he here and shirtless?!" Jacob asked a little harsh. I look at him hurt.

"what do you have against him?" I asked walking past him to the kitchen. Jacob's attitude towards Paul and even Sam was starting to get on my nerves.

"can we please start this movie night?" Quil whined, interrupting us.

"if Jacob still wants to stay" Me and Quil looked at him.

Even though I was getting a little annoyed with him, I still loved him and he is my best friend. Jacobs face dropped in to his normal happy-go-lucky smile. My heart stopped and the breathe got caught in my throat from the beautiful sight.

"of course, I cant past up a movie night with my favorite little Emmy" he said rubbing my hair.

"fucking hell!" I pushed his hand away. "I'm not that gosh damn little!" I protested against his comment. He just chuckled.

"yes you are, your like a porcelain doll. I have never seen anyone as pale as you except Be-" he stopped half way through his word. I new who he was going to say but kindly enough he didn't.

"what movie do you want to watch?" Quil interrupted again, I thanked god for him being here.

"Your pick" I smiled shyly as we went through my stuff.

Jacob smiled sadly. I could sense something was troubling him. We sat on the couch as Quil put the movie in.

"Jake what's wrong?" I whispered to him. He looked at my troubled.

"nothing.. We can talk later" he reassured me. Quil walked over and plumbed his butt right in front of us on the floor.

"Say Em. Could you get me some food please?" he asked with his puppy dog face on. I laughed a little and smiled.

"yeah sure" I sat up and patted Quil on the head. "what about you Jake?"

"Sure, sure" he replied and I rolled my eyes.

I walked to the kitchen and frowned when I spotted the burn steaks laying in the bin. I still felt bad for Paul. I quickly shoved left over food in to the bin so I didn't have to look at them.

"what to make, what to make" I said to myself, tapping my finger on my bottom lip as I search around the tiny kitchen.

I got out some chips and cheese out to make nacho's for them. I giggled to myself as I heard the boys laugh loudly at the movie.

"boys" I muttered opening the bag of chips.

As I raced around the kitchen, trying to make it as fast as I could so I don't miss anymore of the movie or time with Jacob, my gaze skimmed past the kitchen window, catching a glimmer of something staring back at me. I stopped what I was doing and got closer to the window.

"what the hell?" I whispered as I wiped the fog and or frost of the window.

There they where as clear as day, two shinning red eyes staring back at me. What ever the eyes belonged to appeared to be smirking. But as quickly as they appeared they where gone. I blinked a few times and gathered myself.

"do you need help?" Jacob asked walking in to the kitchen. I turned around to face him but my legs gave out.

"Emma" Jacob called as he caught me before I hit the ground.

"Jacob I-I don't feel well" I choked out. I looked up at Jacob, not knowing what was coming over me. I was going in to a cold sweat and I started shivering.

"Emmy, you don't look the best" Jacob said concerned.

I grabbed on to Jacobs neck and he sat on the kitchen floor with me, holding me tightly. His body heat was through the roof but I wasn't sure if it was just me.

"Jacob it hurts" I said tensing from the pain going through my chest.

"I know honey" Jacob said shushing me. "Quil get some blankets" Jacob yelled to Quil who popped his head in to the kitchen.

"what's wrong?" He asked concerned. "what's wrong with Emma?!" Quil said when he spotted me.

"Just get some blankets" Jacob said and Quil ran up the hall way.

He turned back to me and brushed his finger a cross my forehead and started hushing me with that unfamiliar Quileute lullaby. The scent of his long soft hair was soothing and felt nice against my skin, I felt safe in his arms. I never wanted him to let go but I knew he would sooner or later.

"Shh, Emmy its ok, I'm here" he whispered in to my hair as I clenched on his shirt in pain. I didn't know what was happening to me.

"Emmy, Emma" Jacob called shaking me. I opened my eyes not noticing I had closed them. I was on the couch, a blanket wrapped around me and Quil and Jacob hovering over.

"Emma are you ok" Sarah busted through the door. Sam was close behind but Paul or even Jared wasn't in sight.

"Sam what's wrong with me?" I asked, my voice cracking. I felt a squeeze on my hand and I looked down to find Jacob holding it. He had a scared, worried look upon his face and his eyes where scanning me.

"nothing sweetie, just lay down" Sam soothed. Jacob didn't take him calling me sweetie or even him being here very well but he let it slid, for me.

"Jacob, you should go home. Billy would be waiting for you" Sarah said nicely. Jacob frowned, he didn't want to move.

"come on Jake, we should go" Quil said in a small voice, It rocked with worry. I felt a sharp pain jolt down my chest and I screamed in pain.

"No I'm not leaving" Jacob made clear. His eyes filled with tears, I felt so bad. I didn't want him to worry or be upset. I put my hand on his.

"Jake I'm ok" I soothed but it only made him look down and bite his lip.

"Emma I'm not leaving you" he whispered. I smiled as much as I could to reassure him.

"its ok. I will be fine" I soothed again.

Sarah was running around the house trying to find things to stop the pain. This madness I didn't understand and I don't think anyone but Sam and Sarah did. Quil picked up Jacob by his left arm but Jacob fort against it.

"Let go Quil" Jacob shoot as Quil tried to pull him out of the house.

"Come on Jake, we need to go" Quil said a little annoyed Jake wasn't listening.

"I'm not leaving her" Jacob looked at me, his eyes were filled with sorrow. "I'm not leaving you, I promise" Jacob said as Quil pushed him out the door.

Another sharp pain shoot through my chest but this time it reached my legs and I tensed in pain with a loud scream.

I could hear Jacob yelling outside, he did not want to leave. His eagerness to stay made my heart feel better and the pain was a little more bearable.

"This might hurt a bit" Sam said stroking my hair softly.

I started to fade in to blackness. Sam's face and Jacob screaming voice was fading in and out and I felt really light headed.

Someone grabbed my hand and I held on with all my strength.

"J-Jacob?" I voiced as loud as I could.

"No babe, its Paul" he soothed in my ear.

I wanted to answer, I wanted to scream in pain but my body was shutting down. I was slipping in and out of pain, numbness and cold.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked and I heard Paul sigh.

"He's not here honey, he will be back." His voice was pained.

I felt numb, the cold has gone and the pain was slowing down, still sharp jolts of pain would hit me. My eyes started to blur, a smoky color was flashing a cross them but I was starting to fall in to smoky mist. It was all around me and I couldn't move until I felt nothing at all.

**-Jacobs point of view-**

"I'm not leaving you, I promise" I tried to tell her as Quil pushed me out her front door.

She looked up sick and in pain. Her beautiful honey brown eyes where filled with tears and she was cringing in pain. She was shaking and going a ghostly white but I had to leave, they where making me leave. I just wanted to stay and make sure she was ok, she is my best friend and I cant just sit back and not be there for her.

"Move" Paul said pushing past me and Quil as he rushed up the stairs.

His friend gave us a sorry look and followed Paul in to the house. I heard Emma sheik in pain and I turned to Quil and shot a glare at him.

"why did you push me out like that!" I said throwing my arms up in the air and walking past him.

"Because Sarah wanted us to leave." he said trying to catch up to me. I stopped and turned around angrily. "and I couldn't look at Emma like that any more" he finished.

I stared at him, my bottom lip folded under my top and my fist clenched.

"I could be there more then he could and I cant even show her that" I said annoyed.

"Dude its ok. We can go over tomorrow and see how she's going." Quil reassured me. But it wasn't enough.

"Quil, I want to be the one to gives her tea, I want to be the one to hold her hand, I want to be the one who tells her everything is ok" I spat out walking back to my place.

I don't know what came over me but I was getting really annoyed Emma was spending so much time with the idiot Paul. Just seeing them together made my stomach turn in ways I didn't like. I stopped in my place, realizing something that I never thought about, also making Quil run in to the back of me.

"First Embry and now Emma" I whispered angrily to myself.

"what?!" Quil asked frantic, worrying I was about to do something stupid.

"Jacob don't please, he's not worth it. Plus… have you seen the size of Paul, not saying you couldn't take him but." he babbled on.

"I'm not about to fight Paul, idiot" I replied and he sighed in relief. "but now I do know how Emma felt when she seen me and Bells together" I felt my self smiled at the thought of Bella but it quickly disappeared when I heard Emma scream in pain again.

"yeah dude I wanted to hit you for that" Quil confessed truthfully with a grin on his face. I shot daggers at him and he quickly stopped smiling.

_If this is how Emma felt about me and Bella then that means…_, thought and stared blankly at the ground.

"no… she cant be. I mean why would she?" I said to myself and Quil looked at me like I was crazy.

"what?" he asked stupidly. I looked up at him.

"is Emma jealous of me and Bella?" I asked. I truthfully didn't know if she was or not. In fact I didn't even know why she would be.

"you're an idiot" Quil said laughing and walked right past me. I followed.

"what?" I asked followed him confused.

"Jake, your seriously blind" he laughed walking in to front door to my house.

"dude tell me!" I ordered as we both waved to Billy and walked to my tiny room.

"your going to have to find out yourself" he said shaking his head.

I had no idea what he was talking about but I dropped it, I didn't want to fight. My mind was somewhere else, my mind and heart are with Emma. Hoping to god she was going to be ok.

* * *

Thank you guys so much. I hope you liked this chapter. : )

**CrazyCall**: your review so HUGE! thank you so much. :D

**Twi-Hard**: I will update as soon as I can. I'm half way through 17 so I guess I will most likely update every second day.

**XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX**: yep, our little Jakey is being a tab of a hypocrite. But in his eyes it seems different then to Emma. To him Bella needs him, but Paul is bad news. To Emma, Paul's and the other wolf pack member's are really nice.

**AnnabelleLee**: LOL ! Your review made me laugh for about 5 minutes. And she just growled, but Paul never though little doormat Emma would growl so angrily.

Some more great thanks and love goes to _Emily, my dearest best friend and Kikikiki_.

Please keep reading on, you give me a reason to write.

And please review some more. Hehe ! :D

Love Pj. xox


	10. The Kiss

Another six review! :D

You guys are the best.

Sorry everyone about this chapter, its just a gap filler. Which is just a chapter were you link the story or fill in parts. So this isnt a very good one, so I'm very sorry everyone. I promise the next chapter will be heaps better.

* * *

Chapter 10

-Jacob's Point of view-

I tippy-toed around my small kitchen trying to make the tea I'm making for Emma as quietly as I could. I didn't want to wake Billy up for the fourth night in a row. I shouldn't be doing this but I wanted any reason to go see Emma.

"ow Shit" I whispered as I kicked my toe on the corner of the bench.

I grabbed the bottle full of tea and tippy-toed back out of the kitchen until I came to a stop.

"Just where do you think your going" Billy said in the middle of the living room.

I swear he has eyes everywhere or never sleeps because he has caught me every time for the last four nights. I smiled and hid the bottle behind my back.

"my room?" I said and he nodded with a chuckle.

I sighed and walked to my room with him on my heels. I smiled slightly and mumbled something under my breath as he wheeled back up to his room. I shut the door and waited for a minute.

"cant keep me forever" I laughed as I quietly opened my tacky white painted window and jumped out, bottle on one hand and the other keeping from falling.

"crap" I said as I tumbled the rest of the way out.

I quickly and quietly power walked a cross to Emma's window. The night was cold but the wind had slowed down. I got a creepy feeling something was watching me but shook it off as I tapped on her window.

"Emmy" I whispered, tapping the small window. "Emma, are you awake?" I whispered a bit louder.

It didn't seem like Emma was awake so I tried to open the window. To my surprise it was open. I pushed it up and lifted my leg in, climbing up and pushing my body on to the window sill. I might be just me but every time I climb through her window it gets smaller.

I closed the window behind me and turned around to a sleeping Emma. She was spread cross her over sized bed, her wolf blanket wrapped around her and her beautiful silk hair over her face.

_I never noticed how peaceful she looks when she's asleep,_ I though as I placed the bottle filled with tea down and sat on her bed.

Her breathing was slow and she still looked a ghostly pale white. I brushed her hair out of her face making her move slightly and moan. I laughed under my breath as she turned over on to her back.

"her room still hasn't changed a bit since we where kids." I said to myself looking around her tiny room. Her wall's covered in pictures of wolves and bears, a fur over blanket hanging off the end of her bed and random things Sarah made or gave her. Most of it was hand-me-downs from Sarah but she loved it all the same.

Emma grunted and kicked the blanket off, reviling she was only wearing underwear and a singlet with some kind of fur socks, but that wasn't what made my heart stop. It was the way her eyebrows where pulled together and she was biting her bottom lip, in a non sexual way I might add.

_she must be dreaming_, I though as I covered her back up.

Not that I didn't want to look at her half naked I mean, she doesn't look bad. Shit! What I'm trying to say is I didn't want her getting cold, she was still sick and I don't want her getting worse.

_I wonder what she's dreaming about?_, I though as I run my hand down her arm. Her skin still felt cold, I frowned.

I caught myself dazing at her, her hair was everywhere and one arm above her head. She looked beautiful, like an angel fallen from heaven. She has changed a lot since we were kids, now she wasn't the little girl with a smile that's like the sun. She is now a teenager, with a smile as bright as the moon. Some how it always glows through the darkest of time's.

It surprise's me and many others like Embry, Quil and Billy that she could keep herself together as well as she does. After her father's death I didn't see her for months, could have even been years, but then her mom's car crash happened and it broke my heart when I saw it was her I dragged out of the beach.

but if I know Emmy like I do. Deep down inside she's falling apart.

I felt my body tense as I thought of Emma with Paul. I don't know where the thought came from but it popped up and it ate me up in side.

_I don't know what she see's in him? What does he have that I don't?_

I stopped myself from thinking such thought's. What was coming over me? Why do I feel so jealous about them? I shook my head and pushed the thoughts away. Me and Emma are just best friends, right?

I thought since she was asleep I would just talk to her anyways.

"Emma its me, Jake." I said and laughed a little because it felt like I was talking to myself.

"you scared me babe." I stopped, _did I just call her babe?_, I shook it off again and gathered myself.

"I hope your getting better, its been a week and everyone is wishing you the best. I miss you…" I brushed her hair out of her face again, this time she grabbed my hand and shooed me away. I chuckled, the site was to cute.

"you have to get better soon Emmy, I miss hanging out with you…. I'm really sorry I ditched you for Bella… but she needs me to. Maybe we could work something out when you wake up?"

I felt guilty still, the look on Emma's face when she saw I wasn't with Quil and with Bella could turn the most evilest person in the world to tears. Bella was important to me but so was Emma.

_What if I had to choose?,_ I shivered at the thought.

I don't think I could do it. It would be like my heart ripping in two, they both own a part of my heart but one is only friendship and one is I dear say love?

-Emma's Point of View-

"Get away from me!" I whimpered and coward in to the corner, arms in front of my face and small sob's escaped my quivering lips.

The blood red eyes wouldn't leave and the taunting voices where getting closer. I could feel there ice cold hands brash against my skin. But sometimes strange warm tingle feeling's would sweep a cross my forehead.

"Emma" they taunted in a windy voice. I blocked my ears.

"Go away!!" I screamed.

"Quinn, I will get you" a strange, cold voice said. It rang through my ears and I cried in to my hands.

I couldn't get away from them. I ran through the forest, along the beach and now I'm stuck here, in this god for shaken room. It was so dark and willowy, the atmosphere in the room was icy, evil almost.

"Emmy" a warm, safe voice slipped through the howling wind.

I reached for it. I called for it to come back, I pleaded for the voice to warm my heart, lungs and everything else up again.

"Emma" it called again a little louder, I smiled. The evil, dark voice was getting angry.

I looked around me to all the blood red eyes screaming at me. They looked hungry, thirsting for my body. I flinched away from them.

"Just leave me alone!" I kicked away from them.

I didn't know why or who they were. They just wouldn't leave me alone, I felt so distant from everything when they were near. I just wanted out.

"you will be mine" the gruesome voice chuckled and I woke up.

I opened my eyes, frantic and kicking all around me. My head felt better but my chest still hurt.

"Get away from me!" I said as I hit and kicked who ever was on my bed.

"Emmy, stop OW its me Jacob" he said trying to stop me from hitting him. I stopped, panting heavy and tears welled up in my eyes.

"J-Jake?" I said, my voice cracking.

"Yeah honey. Its me" he said rubbing his arm.

"oh Jake" I said jumped out of the blanket and in to his lap. "I'm so sorry…I didn't know it was you I-" he laughed.

"its ok, I just think I have a broken arm" he smiled and I sighed.

I hopped off his lap and laid back down, but I was quickly followed by Jacob.

"what are you doing here so late?" I asked him as I snuggled down in to my blanket. He fake gasped and put on his hurt face.

"well… I will just go then" he said getting up and l laughed grabbing his arm and pulling him back down.

"so you want me to stay?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"yes you tool" I giggled in to the blanket, he looked at me.

"what?" I asked smiling.

"Did you just giggle?" he asked with a huge grin spreading a cross his beautiful russet face. I didn't think I giggled.

"I don't know, did I?" I asked with one eyebrow razed, he nodded.

"all well" I replied with a shrug. "so what's that?" I said pointing to the bottle sitting on my desk.

"oh" he said jumping up and grabbing it. "it's the tea I made for you" he handed it to my with a shy smile. I sat up in bed.

"naww you didn't have to" I said taking the lid off and taking a sip. It was ice cold and sweet. I looked up at him and smiled. "no really, you didn't have to"

"what's wrong with it?" he asked in a deadly serious tone of voice.

"nothing" I smiled and took another sip, almost choking it down. "See"

He looked at me unconvinced, one eyebrow razed as I took another sip. It was so sweet my teeth tingled and felt like they were about to fall off.

"Give me that" he said taking it off my and having a sip. He nearly spat it out.

"its cold…. And really sweet" he said pulling a face.

"did you even make it with hot water?" I asked him laughing. He put the tea down and stared blankly for a second, I waved my hand in front of his face.

"I don't think I did." he said and we cracked up laughing.

We laughed so much we fell back in to my bed, holding our sides and trying to breathe. I rolled on to my side and faced Jacob with him doing the same. We stopped laughing and I was staring in to his eyes. My heart felt weird and I wanted to wrap my arms around him.

His body was so warm, I could feel his body heat waving off him. I wanted to get closer, my body was so cold and I wanted to be in his arms.

"your so beautiful" I whispered with out thinking, I covered my mouth and look at him shook. He smiled.

"I think you have had to much of that tea" he laughed. I felt my cheek grow warm.

_I cant believe I just said that_, I thought and felt like slapping myself.

We both heard the sound of someone getting up.

"shit Sarah's awake" I whispered to Jake. We sat up in bed.

"dude if she finds me she will tell Billy." Jacob panicked.

"how did you get in?" I asked standing up.

"the window" Jake replied.

We heard Sarah go in to the bathroom which is a cross from my room.

"quick go" I whispered and he went to the window.

Sadness came over me as I watched him open the window. I didn't want him to leave, I never did. I didn't feel whole when he was gone. I have grown attached to Jacob in a unhealthy way but I don't care, when he's around in happy.

"night Emmy" Jake said half out the window. "wait I forgot to hug you" he said pulling his head back in.

"do we have time?" I asked walking over, tripping on the way.

"yes we do-"

My heart busted in to a flame of passion, love and desirer. Our lips were pressed together and stunned looks on our faces. I had walked to fast and he pulled his head in, making our lips push together.

We were in a kiss but we both quickly pulled away and looked down.

"sorry" we both said with a awkward laugh and smile.

I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable around me -even though this had made me whole life so much better- he doesn't feel the same for me.

"it meant nothing, right?" I asked, he smiled shyly.

"yeah.. Nothing." he said red faced.

I smiled reassuringly, Sarah must have walked out of the bathroom because the door shut making me and Jacob jump.

"got to go. Talk soon Emmy." he said jumping out the window recklessly.

I stood there frozen, still in shock from the kiss I just shared with Jacob. I snapped out of my trance and ran to the window, catching a quick sight of

Jacob jumping back in to his window still not taking his eyes from mine.

I touched my bottom lip lightly, Jacob's full lush lips still lingering on it.

"I just kissed Jacob black." I whispered to myself.

* * *

THANK YOU EVERYONE !  
I love all of your reviews and thats now what I eat SOOO everyone please REVIEW OR I WILL DIE !  
Another six reviews and I will update. :D

LOVE PeeJay!! xoxox


	11. Go Home Emma

**AHHHH I just got back from seeing NEW MOON! . It was amazing!!! I'm simply speechless.**

**And Jacob OH Jacob. He keeps grabbing my heart and pulling me back in every time I hear his voice.**

I was going to update when I got 6 reviews but I just seen new moon and feel completely love struck. So I'm updating now. :D

* * *

Chapter 11

Today's the day. The day I am going to tell Jacob how I feel. Over the last 4 days of getting better from being sick and after the accidental kiss we shared I have gotten then nerves to tell him, Bella or no Bella.

Although I am mighty worried about his reaction towards the way I feel, what else could happen. He wouldn't just stop being my friend because of it, could he?

I shook off the thoughts, nothing could get in my way now. I only had to cling on the nerves of steel I had right now to do it.

_He's my best friend, he will understand._, I kept repeating in my head.

_But what if he doesn't, _suddenly the other voice replied.

I was a little surprised from it, I haven't heard it in a while and I finely started to think I wasn't going insane but I guess I am. That stupid voice wouldn't go away and when it did, it would soon be back telling me everything bad that's going to happen.

I pulled my eyebrows together in concern. _what if its right, what if he doesn't understand and gets really angry or even worse, doesn't want to be my friend_.

Again I shook off the bad thoughts. I finished making my bed and walked out to the living room where Sarah was eating a muffin and reading a book.

"I see your feeling better" she comment as I walked past to get some apple juice.

"yeah I feel much better." I asked grabbing a juice box.

"that's good." she said, not lifting her head from her book.

"Has Sam told you why I was sick yet?" I said sitting down next to her. She looked at me over her book.

"yes dear, he said there's a flu going around Forks and its just hit here." he went back to reading.

I nodded and did a silent ok. I went to get up but stopped, I had a question I needed to ask.

"is that what Embry has?" I asked and she quickly looked at me with troubled eyes, she was hiding something.

"No. Embry has something different." she said in a flat tone of voice.

_She is hiding something from me_, I thought as I studied her words.

"what does Embry have?" I asked turning to get answers.

For some reason I wanted to know what she was hiding. Normally I would let it go and just wait until they told me but this time, it was bugging me not knowing.

"not sure darling." she answered simply, going back to reading her book.

I sighed and got off the couch. With a small wave that she didn't see I opened the front door and headed to the mail box. As I sucked on my juice box and got the mail, I noticed the red truck sitting out side Jacobs house.

"who's that?" I asked myself as I mindlessly walked back up to the porch and dumped the mail on the top step, otherwise it would get soaked in the rain.

I gathered my nerves once more and set off to Jacobs. As I walked a cross of frosty field I replayed the feeling I got from the kiss in my head. A bright and dazed smile grow upon my face and I giggled to myself.

As I got closer to the trees just before Jacobs house I could hear talking.

"just wait out hear" Jacob said and I heard his front door shut.

My heart warmed as his voice entered my ears. I walked out of the trees. There she stood, as beautiful as always, miss Bella Swan. My heart sink but I hung on to the nerves as best as I could. I took a deep breath and walked over, one hand in my pocket and the other with holding my juice box.

I walked up to Bella, slightly nervous.

"Hey, um is Jacob here?" I asked her quietly. When it came to people I didn't know personally, I was very shy.

"Yeah, but he's hanging out with me at the moment." Bella told me, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I just need to talk to him for a sec," I was slightly shocked that she was so forward.

"Too bad, he's hanging out with me because he's my best friend." She told me.

"No actually he's mine and has been long before you came in to the picture." I told her strongly. Something was going on, it was like she was pushing her self to be a bitch to me, like she was doing it for a high.

Bella gave me a look of pure hatred.

"He's mine, back off bitch." Bella said, narrowing her eyes at me. She was pushing herself to do this, from what I have seen she doesn't act like this. But why? What is driving her to make herself fight with me.

"No," I said strongly, "He's my best friend and I won't leave until I get to talk to him."

Bella took a look at the cup in her hand. A smirk came over her beautiful features. She jerked her hand forward quickly and the contents of her cup spilled all over my top, it was hot and milky. It burnt through my clothes.

"Oops, sorry. I'm so clumsy," Bella apologized, the evil smirk still played on her lips.

It set me over the top. I pulled my fist back, hoping that it would collide with her face and make her beautiful face ugly. I was sure my fist was about to come in contact with her nose, when something grabbed it. I tried pulling away but it was holding on tight.

"Emma, What the fuck do you think your doing to Bella?" The love in Jacob's voice was clear when he said her name. When he said my name it was just total fury.

"I-I.. and s-she" I didn't know what to say, the grip he had on my hand was hurting and the look in his eyes said rage.

"what the fuck, why were you going to hit her" he boomed, throwing my arm down.

"I-I"

"No Emma" he his voice calmed down a bit. He looked to Bella who was now just as scared as I was. She gave him a look saying she was innocent. He looked at me, eyes filled with rage but his face was soft.

"Go home Emma" he said pointing to my house. I looked behind and back to him.

"But Jake-"

"Go" he ordered.

I looked at his face, he was deadly serious. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I wouldn't let him see me cry, I wouldn't. I took one last look at his house and saw Billy giving me a sympathetic look. I turned back around and walked to my house.

"wow, I really thought she was going to hurt me Jake." Bella whined.

"It's okay Bells, I'm here now." Jacob soothed.

That was it. I let the tears fall freely and I let the sobs overcome me. I ran back to my house and flung open the door. Sarah met me there. I quickly stopped the sobs.

"What's wrong kiddo?" She asked concerned.

I stared blankly at her face, the tears still falling. I let out a sob and then ran down the hall to my room and pulled out my mobile. I wrapped one arm around me torso to hold my self together. I dialed her number franticly and waited for it to ring.

"Hello" Leah answered, lifeless tone of voice.

"L-Leah, its E-Emma" I stuttered, tears flowing down my face.

"Oh! Sweetie what's wrong?" Concern was laced throughout her voice

"J-Jake just through m-me out of h-his house" I tried to breath but it was hard to calm myself.

"That bastard! Why?" Leah asked, defiantly pissed off.

"B-Bella Swan" I sobbed through the phone. That's all I could say in hope Leah new what I was talking about.

"Oh god. That fucking bitch, she should go and die in a hole. I know how you feel Em, do you need me to come over?" She asked, her own bitterness from Sam was evident

"N-no, its ok. I think I will just talk to Sarah. We can hang out soon through" I reassured her. I finely stopped sobbing but tears will welled up and rolled down my face.

"what's wrong, who's on the phone?" I heard Seth ask Leah on the other side of the phone. "its Emma, and nothing is wrong, go away" Leah bit at him. I heard him sigh and walk away.

"Are you sure, It's not a bother at all." Leah told me.

"yeah Leah, its ok." I sniffed and wiped the tears off my cheek's. "I have to go, I will call you later ok."

"Ok, I'm sorry that fuck head did that. Bye Em." she sighed.

"See ya" I smiled in to the phone and hung up, laying back on to my bed and covering my face with my pillow and whimpered in to it.

I laid back and stared at my roof, the day light out side drifted away in to the cold rainy night. I didn't know how long I just laid, staring up wishing it never happened and that it was all a dream.

For the first time and hour's I got up, I didn't want Sarah to worry anymore then she already was. She already knocked on my door 4 times and I didn't answer. I was waiting for her to bust it down or something.

I didn't notice how tired I was, sleep was trying to pull me in but I needed to get a drink, all this crying was making me thirsty.

I got up and went to get a drink, waved and smiled for Sarah -making her happy and think I'm fine mind you- but that wasn't enough.

"Emma, sit down please" she said patting the spot next to her. I sighed and sat next to her.

"What's wrong tiger" she said putting her arm around me, I leant in to her. I smiled slightly at the nickname, she hasn't called me tiger in years. I kind of missed it.

"nothing.." I lied. She chuckled, which I didn't understand why.

"its Jacob, isn't it" she smiled.

I nodded, "how did you know?" I asked softly in to her cardigan.

"you cant fool a wise old women" she laughed and I looked at her.

"ok, Billy rang me just after you got back. He said something happened with you, Jacob and Bella, chief Charlie's child. He also said he seen the whole thing but Jacob would hear a word of it" she explained. I laid my head back down on to her shoulder.

"he told me to go home." I sniffed.

"he will come around soon. Just give him time, I'm sure he will understand. Then finely you can tell him you love him" she laughed. I snapped my body up and stared at her blankly.

"I-I don't love him" I protested but she only laughed again.

"as I said before, you cant fool a wise old women." I sighed and looked down.

"how did you know" I asked in a small voice.

"I see it every time your around him. After your mother pasted away you were a zombie, I was starting to think you would never recover from it. But then Jacob black came along and now you smile as bright as the sun when he's around." she smiled.

I couldn't help but smile at her words. But sadness still willowed up in side me. Not just from Jacob now but also from remembering my mother. She was the sweetest, kindest lady, nothing could stop you from smiling around her.

"I'm going to go to bed now. Thank you for talking to me Sarah." I kissed her on the cheek. "goodnight"

"goodnight sweetie" she smiled and hugged me.

I picked up the bottle of water and then walked back to my room. I opened my bed room door and walked in with a sigh. I closed to the door behind me and turned around and froze in my tracks.

"Paul?" I asked as he squeezed through my window.

"Yeah Em," he smiled at me as he got in through the window, but when he saw my puffy, red eyes his face hardened.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"nothing." I reassured him, sitting the bottle of water down on my desk and helping him the rest of the way in.

"just a sad movie with Sarah" I lied.

He looked at me suspiciously.

"Your lying. What really happened Emma? Did Jacob do something?" Paul growled animalistic when he said Jacob's name.

I stepped back shook that he could tell I was lying and a little uncomfortable with him growling.

"no he... um didn't" I lied again. I felt the guilt wrench as my heart. I hated lying to him.

Paul sighed.

"Please tell me Em," he begged, his huge eyes pleading with me.

"fine" I sighed sitting down on my bed. "he told me to go home today.... after I nearly had a fight out side his house" I spilled to him, sadness willowed in side me again but I held back the tears.

It took a second for Paul to react, but when he did it was scary.

He started shaking furiously and growling.

"THAT FUCKING DICKHEAD!" Paul roared. "I should go over there and beat some fucking sense in to that tiny brainless head of his!"

I flinched back at first but quickly stood up and grab his arm. His body heat was sky high and his rock hard arm was shaking.

"Paul... please don't." I said in a soft pleading voice. "calm down, its ok" I soothed.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. He used his free hand to press his fingertips to his temple. I rubbed his arm soothingly and slowly he calmed down.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't," he said quietly

I thought for a moment.

"Because I want you to stay here, please stay" I didn't know what else to say. The last thing I want is them fighting. I let go of his arm and slumped back down on my bed, he heat from his body was making me feel light headed or it could have just been me crying to much.

He sighed and sat down next to me, making the bed sink. He pulled me into his lap, surprising me.

"I'll stay, as long as you want me to," He told me softly and caringly.

"Paul.." I asked softly rest my head on my chest with a small yarn.

"Shh it's okay Em, you can sleep," he said, his voice seemed far away.

"I just wanted... to know why.." I tried to asked but my eyes where so heavy, I couldn't keep them open any longer. I let my eyes close and drift off in to a dreamless sleep.

-Jacob's Point of view-

"stupid thing" I cursed as the spanner wouldn't fit the bolt.

Fixing the rabbit was taking a toll on me and thinking about what happened earlier today was making it ever harder.

the one thing that was bugging me all day was, why would Emma want to hurt Bella, the beautiful caring Bella swan. Emma wouldn't hurt a fly but I guess I was wrong.

"rentch... Where's the rentch" I said to myself as I search around the tool's spread a cross the floor.

I went over to the window thinking that maybe I left it on the frame but didn't find what I was looking for. Instead I found a sight I never wanted to see. Jealously ripped through my chest and I wanted to pick up the heaviest tool I could find and beat the shit out of him.

There they sat, on the end on Emma's bed. Paul with Emma sleeping on his lap. He had a proud smile played on his lips. I clenched my fist's together.

"fucking bastard!" I said through my teeth, the angry raged in side me and I just wanted to explode, but why do I feel so angry about it?

I turned away, I couldn't look at him anymore. He was so smug about it too. I threw the spanner a cross the garage and leant against the wall.

_How could she fall asleep on his lap, why does he always pop up?_, I though as I turned and slid down the wall.

"why?" I questioned, Emma's sleeping face imprinted on my mind.

"wake up Emma, please…. Wake up" I said out loud, hoping some how I got through to her. But of course nothing.

I felt bad. What happened today was torching me inside and out. I have never in my whole life seen Emma try to hurt someone. Nothing, she has always been kind to everything. Mostly animals.

The sound of rain started banging on the tin roof. It wasn't heavy but enough to make loud noises. I got up from the wet floor, covered the bikes and walked to the window.

"why do I feel like this" I said angrily to myself.

What's wrong with me, I feel I don't know. Connected to Em, but Bella is there to.

_Is it possible to maybe… love to people? But what if there different loves? Or maybe the same just one is stronger?_, I thought, questioning as I touched the window. Emma a lone sleeping on the end of her bed was right under my fingers that brushed down the window dripping with water.

"so beautiful… yet so broken." I whispered as I turned away slightly more happier because Paul had left.

But it still troubled me. It troubled me not knowing how I feel anymore. Something about me is changing. I can feel it.

* * *

**Thanks so much to EVERYONE!!!**

_Because your all awesome and amazing. :D_

_To teamjacob22, No Paul didn't imprint. If he did then Jacob would have no one and Emma wouldn't really be happy. Not that she is going to be happy much longer because lots and lots of drama, heart break and blood is coming her way. I know its horrible of me, but hey. Its a story and how i felt at the time._

WARNING: everyone just so you know, this isn't that last book to this story. There are still **Earth Bound Sun** and **A Moonless Night** still coming up after this one. Sooooo my biggest apologize to everyone because Jacob doesn't imprint for a while. But he does in this story. :)

Everything will fall in to place and I still need my vampire friend to come out for some fun. Mind you, this doesn't mean Jacob wont love Emma soon, he just doesn't fully imprint and Bella (grr) is still a big part of his life. But enough hints and give a way's. ENJOY CHAPTER 12 VERY SOON, a small fights coming up. ;D

Please review some more, i do live on them. :)  
Love Peejay. xoxo

(oh yeah if you want to contact me for more answer, questions or anything email me at **DropDeadViolence **at **Hotmail** DOT **com**)


	12. Why Do I Love Him So Much?

WOW! :Dso many reviews. Thank you guys so much. It means a lot, keeps me writing. :P

**By the way** the reason Bella was so bitchy is because I kind of needed her to be for the rest of the story. Sorry, I know it sounds nothing like her.

Heaps of love and thankingness to all of you who reviewed and read this story. I would hug you if I could but I cant so CYBER HUGS!. It's for your very own Emily who is a very important person to me so please Enjoy! J

Warning: another gab filler thingy.

* * *

Chapter 12

"do I have to go" I wined as Sarah pretty much dragged me out of bed.

"Yes, do I have to get Jared in here" she said putting her hands on her hips. Over the last four days the boys -Sam, Paul, Jared and Tyler- have been hanging out here a lot.

"you wouldn't" I said lifting my head from my thick blanket.

"OH Jared!!" She called down the hall. I quickly sat up in bed.

"no please" I pleaded. Jared popped his head in to the door way.

"yes Sarah" Jared said in a kind tone. Sarah smirked and pointed to me, laying in bed.

"tickling time?" he smirked and Sarah left the room with a nod. I looked at Jared with puppy eyes.

"cant we talk about this first" I asked pouting.

"I'm sorry Em, I have too" he smiled, shrugging his shoulder and walking over to me.

He jumped and I quickly got away from him. I poked my tongue out at him and he smiled. I run for the window and snapped it opened. I heard Jared jump off the bed so I got on to the window sill and pushed myself out, only I didn't hit the ground.

"you cant get away from us" Sam chuckled and put me down. I huffed.

"I don't want to come though" I wined and he lifted my chin.

"its just a little picnic and I want you to meet my beautiful Emily" the love

In his voice when he said her name was clear, made me smiled.

"and it would mean a lot to Sarah, she's been worried about you, you hardly leave your room" he explained.

I caved, he's right. Ever since the thing with Jacob I hardly leave my room. The only thing I do is mope around, blaming myself for everything that has happened. My dads death, my moms death, Daniel leaving and Jacob yelling at me. but just like everything else, Paul would protest against it.

"ok ok, I will come" I rolled my eyes and heard Jared laughing from my room.

"Get out of my room Jared!" I yelled through my window. He popped his head out the window making me jump back.

"I cant help it, you have a weird thing with animals" he said smiling.

"I do not!!" I huffed again which only made him grin."why is your room covered in wolves and bears?" he asked, one eyebrow razed.

"Because Sarah handed them down to me, it's a family thing" I explained. He nodded and popped his head back in. I turned to Sam and gave him a sad look.

"do I really have to?" I wined again, he smiled and put his arm around me, much like an older brother.

"Yep" he said popping the p.

"fine" I said walking back to the front door.

-------

"dude, your squishing me" Tyler complained shoving Jared.

"stop pushing me man, I cant help it" Jared said shoving him back.

I sighed and changed gars with a grunt. Why Tyler had to come I had no idea why but he did.

"boys stop fighting. we are nearly there." I yelled breaking up the mumbling between them.

"why you have a crappy small car like this, I don't know." Tyler said looking out the window.

I clenched my teeth. "you didn't have to come" I said frustrated.

"I'm sorry, I just think it's a piece of crap" he replied.

"that's it, I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day" I said tightening the grip of the wheel.

"aww come on, don't act like this baby" he wined.

"I don't think it's a piece of crap" Jared smiled.

"thank you Jared, at least your nice" I smiled back.

"suck up" Tyler spat at Jared looking back out the window, Jared just grinned smugly.

We pulled up to the spot where everyone was waiting for us. Sarah sat smiling and laughing with Billy, Sam had his arms wrapped around a beautiful women, she looked shy, must be Emily and Paul stood wolfing down food. I sighed.

"looks like they started the party without us" Tyler said jumped out of my car, Jared followed.

"yeah, party. woo" I whispered to myself before I took a deep breath and hoped out, putting on my fake happy smile.

I slowly made my way to the group.

_I cant believe I'm here_, I wined to myself.

_Because the only thing you have been doing is mope, you need this_, the other voice replied strongly.

_I have not!, I just miss Jacob that's all_, I defended. Which was true. I really did miss Jacob.

_You cant lie to yourself Emma, your mopping around because you blame yourself. It wasn't your fault that bitch Bella through her drink on you_, the other voice replied again.

I shook my head, I was talking to myself again. How insane can you get. I walked faster to the group and entered the space they were in. Tyler and Jared where now stuffing there faces with food.

"Emma, could you please come here for a moment" Sam smiled. I nodded and walked over.

"I would like you to meet Emily, my beautiful wife to be" he gazed at her lovingly. I smiled shyly and looked at her face.

She had three long red scars running down her face, neck and probably her body. One of the scars tugged at her lips making her smile slightly crooked but to me, it only added more to her beauty.

"hi" I said just as shy as my smile. She laughed, it was like wind chimes.

"nice to finely meet you Emma. Paul has told me you make a mean steak" she giggled, leaning in to Sam's side. I blushed, I made horrible steak that day Paul come over, in fact I wouldn't even call it steak.

"its nice to meet you to Emily." I smiled.

"Princess" Paul called from behind me. I turned around and smiled slightly.

"Hey Paul" I said waving as I walked over to him.

The same happy smiled tugged at his lips like every other time he saw me, I had no idea why but he was always happy to see me, yet with everyone else he would bite there heads off if they did one tiny little thing.

"thought I wouldn't get a chance to see you until later on today." he said opening his arms, pulling me in to a tight bear hug, making me crash in to his chest and loose all the air in side me.

"no I was made to come" I huffed. He let go.

"by who" he asked with one eyebrow razed.

"Sam" I pointed to Sam who was staring deeply in to Emily's eyes, compassion willed up in side them.

"oh, right" Paul laughed.

"listen Paul about the other night." I tried to explain but Paul stopped me.

"Emma, I don't mind. I'm here, I have told you that" he smiled.

"but I'm not just talking about that part. Over the last few days I have been unfair on everyone, but mostly you. I'm sorry." I looked down, disappointed with myself.

"Listen Em. You don't need to say sorry. its not your fault that dickhead was to idiotic to look at your top, seeing it was wet from Queen bitches little fit" he laughed.

I couldn't help but giggled at his nickname for her.

"Paul" I said softly, both of us stopped laughing. "why do you ca-"

Right on time, Mr. cant keep my pants on Tyler walked over with a smirk, interrupting me right in the middle of my question.

"hey Baby, sorry about our little fight in the car." he smirked.

I didn't answer.

"aww come on babe, still not talking to me?" he pouted. I shook my head.

He walked pasted Paul -making him tense- and put his arm around me, I crossed my arms feeling uncomfortable.

"just you know baby, If I could see you naked, I'd die happy." he grinned smug with his comment. none the else, Paul didn't take it to well.

"If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing" I replied rolling my eyes.

Jared must have heard because he spat out his food laughing. Paul smirked, but still was pissed off, the look in Paul's eyes said it all.

"don't be like that. I swear it must have hurt so bad" he replied, I looked up at him confused.

"did what hurt?" I asked and he grinned.

"when you fell from heaven baby because you're an angel." I walked right in to that one.

I felt Tyler being ripped away from me. I stepped back stunned and watched Paul punch Tyler repeatedly in the face. Jared ran over and covered my eyes. I tried to get his hand away so I could watch the horrible slight but he was to strong. A ripping sound happened and I thought I heard growling, real animal growling.

"Paul!!" Sam yelled, I flinched back in to Jared's chest. "Tyler!!" he yelled again.

"its ok Emmy, just think of the ocean" Jared whispered in to my hair.

I was shaking in fear, I had no idea what was going on around me. I could only listen.

"The woods _Now_!" Sam yelled and the sounds of fighting, growls and yelps stopped in seconds.

Still shaking, Jared sat me down. The odd sounds I heard running through my head and I was turning to name or even put words to them.

"Emma" Jared said waving his hand in front of my face, I snapped out of my emotionless gaze.

"yeah" I answered , my voice shaken.

"Em its ok, Paul just got in to a fight with Tyler, happens every day. Sam has gone to sort them out." he smiled reassuring.

I sighed in relief.

"good.. Umm c-can I please have a drink?" I asked nicely and he nodded and went to get me one.

_What the hell just happened, why was there strange noises and growling sounds. There's clearing no animal around here_, the unanswered thoughts raced through my head.

"here" Jared said and I jumped.

"its ok calm down Em. Every things fine" he chuckled.

"oh… yeah, sorry" I half smiled and nervously sip my cold drink.

_Why am I so scared from this, I was nearly dragged down the beach and raped and then chased by something through the forest that might have not even been there._

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I blacked a few times to hold them back. I had to think of something else, talk about something to keep my mind off this. I tuned in to what Sarah and Billy where happily talking about with Emily.

"So how's everything with you Billy" Sarah asked after laughing. I didn't get why they where so cool about what happened before.

"every things fine really, something's troubling Jake though. When Bella's not around he just mopes around the house staring out in to the clearing in between our house." Billy said concerned.

Jacobs name pulled at my in sides. I wrapped my arms around my torso. The feeling of being alone kicked in and I felt the breath being knocked out of my chest.

"that's no good." Sarah said. "its been the same with Emma, all she does is mope around the house all day. If it wasn't for Paul and Jared she wouldn't even get out of bed in the morning." he told him thinking I was listening.

I felt guilt rush over me.

"but I don't blame her Billy. I think her mother's death in taking a toll on the poor girl. I just hope her and Jacob talk about it soon." she finished, I felt better.

"yes, I know Jacob has a hard way of saying it because he's trying to help Bella Swan out but he cares her Emma. A lot more then he leads on." Billy sighed.

_Jake doesn't care for me, he cares for Bella_, I thought sipping my drink again. _and I don't blame him, she's so beautiful_.

I took a deep breath. I wanted to ask so many questions. Like what just happened and what kind of animal did I hear, but didn't.

"Sarah" my voice cracked. "I think I'm going to go now. K" I said standing up. She frowned but nodded.

"bye Billy, it was nice meeting you Emily." I smiled and waved. I hugged Jared and walked for my car.

I started the car and drove home. On the way it was lonely. I felt like it was only me on the earth and I had no one to talk to. I sighed as I pulled up my drive way, also half Jacobs.

I parked the car and hoped out. The air was cold and it was going to rain soon. I quietly walked to my front door but was meet half way by a familiar sound. I stopped dead in my tracks.

Jacob was laughing, at what I don't know but I didn't care. The sounded warmed me and I didn't feel alone anymore. I tried not to look but I had to. I turned my head to find Jacob looking at me, his smile fading and his eyes hurt. I looked away.

"just walk forward" I whispered and walked to my front door, I fiddled with the keys for a second but quickly got them in.

I walked through the door and shut it behind me. The house was cold so I shut the windows and started a fire in the fire place. I walked back to my room.

"Hey Princess" Paul came out of no where. I jumped back with my hand on my chest.

"you scared me" I said threw my keys at him, he caught them.

"Sorry" he grinned, rubbing the back of his neck and throwing my car keys on my bed.

"are you ok?" I asked grabbing the keys and putting them on my desk.

"Yeah I'm fine" he laughed. I looked at him skeptical, after what I heard today I didn't believe him for a second.

He looked at me with his eyebrows razed. "do I really have to?" he asked in a winy voice.

I pulled my eyebrows together and nodded. He rolled his eyes and turned around slowly, to my surprise me was fine.

"Happy?" he said when he finished spinning around.

"yeah" I said sitting on my bed.

"Sorry about today Em, I just had to put that _idiot_ Tyler in his place" he clenched his teeth and he snarled his name.

I shook my head and put my arms around myself.

"its fine Paul. He's a creep anyways." I reassured him. he smirked proudly over something.

"what are you so happy about?" I asked, my voice was small.

"I just like being around you" his smirk turned to a loving smile quickly. I looked him in the eyes.

"why do you care about me so much Paul?" I asked all of a sudden, although I have been trying to ask him for a while now.

He looked at me dead serious. He was thinking really hard about something.

"why do you ask, is it because the dickhead next door doesn't care?" he asked him it hurt a little.

"no" I said in no more then a whisper, looking down to my feet and tightening the grip I had around myself.

"Emma" he said strongly, insisting I tell the truth.

"I just don't get why anyone would care about someone as useless and worthless as me" I choked out, without letting myself cry.

Paul sat on the bed making it sink like last time and pulled me close.

"don't ever say your useless or worthless again." he said holding me tight.

"but-"

"No Emma, your not. no matter what he does to you or makes you feel, you are _not _worthless!" he sneered through his teeth.

We sat there in silence for a while. He was as stiff as I bored but still held me in a caring way. He let go and brought my head up.

"I have to go princess but I will be back soon. Ok" he said kindly. his voice was unlike his when he spoke to me like that. It had no angry in it, no rage or frustration, just kindness.

"oh ok" I nodded mindlessly. he stood up and gave me one last look then went through my bed room door and out the back.

I sat there thinking about everything that happen today, yesterday and every other shit day in my life. My head started to hurt and the wind was picking up. I looked around my room dazed.

"the window is still open" I sighed to myself and stood up and walked for the window.

As I put my arms up to shut the window I looked out to find a face I missed seeing everyday. Jacob stood in his garage fixing a red motor bike. I stopped and stared lovingly at him. His brown shirt clinging on to his god like mussels, his well built arms working on the bike and his beautiful russet face content with concentration.

I felt one of my hands press against my heart as his gaze from the bike founded my face. He stopped what he was doing and the stress on his face turned to something else but soon enough Bella came around the corner and my face dropped.

I shut the window and turned away.

_Why do I love him so much?_

* * *

Sorry for the late update, I have heaps busy with school and everything but I promise I will start updating soon.  
THANK YOU SO MUCH!! :D  
Heaps and heaps of love Peejay. xoxox


	13. Cliff Driving

Ok so I'm sooo happy from what just happened in my life, I though 'what the heck I will update again' :D but really I am SUPER UBER HAPPY right now because I just got my cosplay outfit for next years **Supanova!**

For you who don't know what Supnova is, it is a Anime convention. A huge one at that. :)

Anyways back to what I was saying, I have just received my cosplay outfit fully perfect and done. Yes I am a huge Amine fan and love Cosplaying characters at conventions, call me nerd! :D

I am going as Momo -who is really awesome and cute- from bleach. One of my favorite anime of all time. :D

**But **that's not it. I also just found out that **Bullet For My Valentine** is playing over here again next year. They are and will be forever my favorite band. ^///______________///^ and I will go see them for the 3rd time when they come over.

Hehe anyways, please read on. Its about to get a little more messy. :D

* * *

Cliff Driving

Chapter 13

I stuffed my towel in my bag and picked up my phone. I drunk the rest of my coke and walked outside to wait for the boys to come pick me up for cliff diving, although they weren't going to come for another 20 minutes. I thought I might as well wait out side.

I'm not happy today but not sad. I'm normal you could say. I have gotten two or three smiles from Jacob but still no words. I was almost starting to think he would never talk to me again, and I sure as hell don't have the guts to go up to him.

I threw my bag on the top step and leant against the wood post. I closed my eyes and just let the soft wind brush again my face, the trees swaying with it too. The sound of them was nice and calming.

_What are you going to do?_, the voice suddenly ask.

_What do you mean?_, I asked back unsure what it was talking about.

I had giving in and would speak back if it asked any questions. If I'm insane then I'm insane.

_about Jacob, do you want to be his friend or not?_, it spoke it was rushing me to know what I wanted to do, even though it was simple.

_Be his friend of course,_ I answered back. I could swear I heard it laugh.

_What happens if he loves her?_

The question through me off, I had never though about what I would do if he loves her, only what he would. I got the weird feeling in my body that something bad was about to happen and the pain of loosing him rocked my body.

_I will stay by his side. No matter who he loves he's still my best friend… and I cant live without him around. Not with him so close… I just couldn't,_ I thought back harshly.

As I heard the voice take a deep breath -although I had no Idea why it would have to breathe because it is in my head- it was interrupted before to could reply but a husky chuckled.

"you always were a day dreamer" the voice laughed and I opened my eyes.

I stared blankly at Jacob, he seemed happy and over what happened with Bella, but Jacob is good at hiding his emotions.

"your probably wondering why I'm here huh" he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"yeah… I kind of am" I said and he looked at me hurt.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry first." I finished.

He smiled and walked forward, I walked down to the second step and look down to the ground.

I over thought if I should say what I was thinking before but knew I had to.

"Jacob. I still want to be your friend" I said nervously.

I looked up to Jacob and the normal warm look in his eyes. He was taller and seemed to be getting bigger. Must be the bikes he's working on.

"I want to be your friend to Emmy, I miss you a lot. But I am Bella's friend to, she needs me. Can you deal with that" He explained.

His words after I missed you hurt my chest so I sat down. I thought for a moment but it was clear on what I would do.

"I want to be your friend Jacob, no matter if you hang with her more. I still want to be one you visit at night though" I said playing with my shoe laces.

He sat next to me and put his arm around me torso. The warmth of his arm reminded me of Paul's but Jacobs was much different. His warmth was what I craved, I just wanted him to hold me.

"of course, I would never stop coming over to see you. You still are my best friend and that wont change. Can you just do one thing for me please" he said pulling me closer.

"what do you want me to do?" I asked taking a deep breath and inhaling his musky scent.

"Can you just get along with Bella… please Emmy" he pleaded.

I looked up to his face, it was back to his old one. A happy care free smile played a cross his lips and his eyes could kill you with one look.

"ok I will…" I smiled back.

We just looked in to each others eyes, something about him was different. I felt something, like it was pulling me towards him.

"Emma" Jacob whispered. I looked to his mouth, his lips full and made me heart thump, then to his eyes again.

"yeah" I whispered back.

"I need to tell you I-"he stopped and his face hardened.

"I need to tell you, your _friend_ is here" he spat out.

I moved my gazed to the sound of a car pulling up. I didn't notice how close me and Jake were until I moved away. Paul hoped happily and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Princess" Paul greeted me as he walked up.

Jacob didn't move away from me, in fact he moved closer. Paul walked up in a pair of bored shorts instead of his normal pair of cut off jeans. I stood up -though clearly Jacob didn't want me to- and hugged Paul. Of course he wouldn't let go and spun me around just out of spite to Jake.

"ready to go?" Paul asked, he was acting like Jacob wasn't there which made Jake even more uncomfortable.

"yeah just let me say good bye to Sarah" I smiled to him "you can just wait in the car"

Paul nodded and gave Jacob a look before walking back to the car. I reach over and grabbed my bag. I turned back to Jacob, he was eyeing off Paul as he walked back to the car.

I looked up at Jacob, slightly shy. The was less warmth in his liquid brown eyes, but it was still there.

"Well I better go," I said slightly reluctant that we had just made up and I had to go.

"Ok. Have... fun," He answered through gritted teeth.

I took a few small steps towards him and held out my arms. He grinned and wrapped me his large, warm arms around me, making me feel oddly safe.

After what only felt like a second he let go, leaving me slightly blushing.

He grinned at me and then turned around and walked back towards his house, but not before muttering something so low, quiet and gruff that I couldn't hear.

I sighed and walked to wards where Paul was waiting for me, his face a deadly mask of calm. He was angry, I could tell.

I gingerly got in the passengers seat and closed the door behind me. As soon as I had put on my seat belt, Paul quickly started the car and then started driving.

"Are you okay Paul?" I asked nervously.

He ignored me and kept his eyes straight ahead on the road, clenching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Please don't be mad at me," I whispered.

Paul sighed.

"I just don't get how you could fucking let _him_ use you as a doormat. He hurts you over and over and you forgive him!" Paul sneered, his hands so tight around the steering wheel I was sure it would brake.

"I h-have to forgive him," I stuttered, a little scared out Paul's temper, "I can't help it."

"Well you shouldn't!" Paul growled inhumanly.

"I can't help it," I whispered again.

Paul's grip loosened a little, but his knuckles were still fully white, looking out of place around his russet skin.

"I'm sorry Paul," I whispered.

He sighed again, "It's ok Em, it's not your fault. You can't help your feelings..."

At the end he muttered something that sounded like I should know, but I couldn't be sure, it was hard to tell.

I leaned back in to the comfy seat of the chair and looked out the window as the trees flew past us.

A flash of grey went past in the forest and I jerked backwards and squealed.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked worried.

I narrowed my eyes and scanned the forest but there was nothing there.

"Nothing... I just thought I saw something," I answered and looked away from the window, trying to save my sanity.

I looked at my hands and listened to the radio when Paul turned it on.

We stopped when I wasn't expecting it and I looked around to see that we were parked on the side of a road, the ocean in plain view.

"Come on Princess," Paul smiled kindly and opened my door for me.

I looked at him weirdly. How did he get around to my side so quickly? I shook my head lightly and got out of the car. Paul put a hand on the lower part of my back and pushed me gently so that I would start walking. Using that hand he also directed me in to a group of tall men near the edge of a cliff.

While we were walking towards them I looked around, taking in the stunning view.

We reached the group quickly because Paul made sure that I didn't trip and make an ass of myself.

"Hey Em," Sam smiled warmly and pulled me in to a very warm hug.

"You ready to cliff dive?" Jared asked from behind. I turned around and hugged him to, just like Paul's and Sam's it was warm, hot even.

I let go and smiled at everyone.

"so where are we cliff diving?" I asked and Sam went to answer but someone cut in.

"over there cutie" Tyler said walking up with a girl, pointing to the sea.

I looked at Tyler and the fake blonde, fake boobed girl in disgust for a second, before turning to where he was pointing. There was a cliff a little to the left of us.

I walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked over the edge. It had to be at least a fifteen meter drop.

A warm arm wrapped around my waist.

"If you're scared we can jump from lower down if you want," Paul's calm voice told me.

"No I'll be fine. I just need someone to jump with," I answered embarrassed.

"I'll jump with you," Paul's voice was low.

"Thank you," mine was barely above a whisper.

There was a comfortable silence for a while.

"Do you want to go back to the other's now?" Paul asked.

"Sure," I answered and followed Paul back to the group.

Tyler and the blonde were making out which disgusted me more then I ever thought possible. Just the sight of making out made me feel sick.

I must have been making a face because Paul growled again and shouted at Tyler; "Get a fucking room!"

Tyler broke away from the girl and grinned, his lips swollen and red.

"Maybe we will do that," He smirked, "Come on."

Him and the girl began to walk down a hill to what I presumed was the bottom of the cliff.

I gave Sam a uneasy look and he just smiled back.

"don't worry about him.. He's ahh" He said until Paul cut in.

"brain dead" Paul spat and Jared laughed.

"he would be if he had a brain to start with" Jared cracked up, even Sam gave a small laugh.

I look to Paul and razed an eyebrow.

"who's the girl anyways? I haven't seen her around here before?" I asked feeling uncomfortable with her around.

"She's just some slut from forks who'll go after any guy," Paul snarled.

"Well that's a good match for Tyler since he goes after anything in a skirt," Jared laughed.

"but why is she here today? I thought you guys only hang out with umm La Push kids?" I asked confused. I had never seen one of them with someone from forks until now.

"Well Tyler is fucked up, so he doesn't really count," Paul sneered, still angry.

"How about we cliff dive me?" Sam said interrupting so Paul would calm down just that little bit so he didn't kill Tyler, even though I would pay to see that. He's a creep.

"Yeah!" Jared said excited.

I looked to Paul who gave me a reassuring look. I frowned, the cliff was way to high for me to jump and Tyler and little miss forks were on the lower one.

"I think I will sit this one out guys" I said sitting my stuff down and getting out my book.

Paul's face fell.

"If you really want me to I will," I didn't like seeing him upset.

"Nah... it's okay," Paul reassured me.

"are you sure, I was only going to read for a bit then get in... I promise" I smiled to Paul, Sam and Jared where already making there way to the cliff's edge.

"It's fine," Paul called backwards.

"ok.." I sighed and sat down.

I got out my sun glasses out, even though is was hardly sunny in forks. The book reading touches my heart in many ways so there handy to cover my tears.

I opened the book up and flipped to the page I was up to, but suddenly I felt something hovering over me and I was covered in a huge shadow.

I tilted my head upwards.

Standing above me was a huge, russet skinned guy, with short, silky black cropped hair. He was very muscled and he was grinning at me.

"Embry?" I asked, not entirely sure.

"Hey Ems," Embry grinned at me.

I stood up and took off my sun glasses so I could get a better look at the new Embry.

"How did you bulk up so quick..." I asked shocked.

He ignored my question.

"How have you been?" He asked still grinning, but his jaw was slightly clenched.

"Alright." I smiled back at him.

"That's good."

"Felling better from being sick" I replied, curious on how he was feeling because I was sick as well.

"Fine, Have you seen Sam, Jared and Paul?"

"They just jumped off the cliff."

"Oh ok cool. Talk soon Em,"

"Yeah."

Embry smiled at me and ran towards the edge of the cliff, I only realized when he was jumping off the edge that he didn't have a shirt on.

"wow..." I breathe out stunned.

Embry had changed so much since last time I saw him. He was huge now, and his hair, So short. I mindlessly sat down, still watching the cliff's edge and Embry Push himself off.

_what happened to him?_, I thought to myself. _He was sick not long ago and now, he looks better then ever._

I popped my sun glasses back on and opened my book. Heart Shaped Moon was its name, a romantic thriller.

read a few pages before something caught my eye. Something shinny to the right of me. I lifted my head from the book at a truck, Bella's truck.

"What's Bella doing here?" I wondered out loud.

I couldn't help but be nosy, so I went towards the truck. there was no one in it, but there was a black motorbike in the back, the motor bike Jacob had been fixing.

I looked past the truck and saw a large, russet skinned boy helping a small, brunette, fair skinned girl on a red motorbike. Bella and Jacob.

"Hey Em," Paul said from behind me, startling me.

I could feel something freezing cold dripping on my back, Paul was standing over me and was getting me wet.

Paul mood changed so much I could feel it just by sitting in front of him.

"What is Jacob doing?" Paul growled angrily.

I just stared at the two, Jacob trying to teach Bella what to do on to motorbike and Bella just leaning over the motorbike and responding to what Jacob told her.

Jacob moved away, not before kicking back the kick stand and Bella pressed a button, but it was the wrong one and the bike fell over, Bella along with it.

Paul roared with laughter and I couldn't help but let out a few giggles. It felt like it was raining on my head, but around me there was no water, so I looked up. Paul was laughing so hard he was crying, huge drops of salty water dropping out of his eyes, down his face and into my hair.

"Paul stop! You're wetting me!" I told him while shoving him softly in the stomach with my elbow.

He bit down on his lip to stop the laughter. Satisfied, I looked back to where Jacob was helping Bella off the ground. A pang of jealousy hit me straight in the chest and I bit back a whimper. Paul growled, but I ignored him.

Jacob said something to Bella and she nodded. He kicked the kickstand again and she started the engine and the bike went shooting off, Bella going with it and her beautiful brown locks flying in the wind behind her. She was going really fast and soon she had to turn.

"HIT THE BREAKS BELLA!" Jacob called out desperatly.

Bella slammed on the breaks, but it was the wrong one. She stepped on the foot brake instead of the hand break and the bike went to a standstill, throwing Bella

over the handle bars.

I watch in horror as she flew off the bike in to a roll, Paul standing next to me now was holding back another laugh and I was stunned.

"Is she ok?!" I asked to no one.

Jacob quickly grabbed the black bike and made his way down to her, I couldn't see if she was hurt but she was holding her head. Jacob was soon at her side, brushing her hair from her face. Again the jealous feeling raced through my vein's.

"why did she get back on?" I asked to no one again.

"she cant handle a bike like that?!" I finished angrily

Paul put his arm around me and sighed.

"Emma I know this is a bad time to say, but i have to say it. I told you so." Paul said smugly.

I stared at him, eyes wide open.

"You're such an ass," I said hurt.

I didn't want to look at Bella and Jacob. Jacob had taken his shirt off to give to Bella, the jealousy would make me do stupid things. I also didn't want to stay near Paul. I had never seen this side of him before and I didn't like

it. I turned on my heel and walked away from all three of them.

"Em I'm sorry! I am really sorry!" Paul kept pace with me and he grabbed me gently, but I shook him off.

"I'm such a fucking idiot!" Paul growled at himself.

I laughed a little.

"Yes you are," I sighed and turned around to face him.

"I'm really sorry," Paul begged.

"I know," I told him and wrapped my arms around him best as I could.

He hugged me back, pulling me in to him tighter, bending down slightly and nuzzling his face in my neck. The sheer ferocity of the heat of his body was making me sweat.

"Paul get off me now," I said playfully.

He didn't respond, he just kept on holding me tighter to his huge chest.

"Paul seriously get off me now, it's too hot," I told him seriously.

He still didn't respond and nuzzled his face further.

One second the heat was overbearingly there, the next it was gone.

"She said get off her," Jacob growled.

Jacob was in front of me, in between me and Paul.

"Who are you to say anything? You're the one who hurt her the most." Paul snarled at him.

Jacob flinched, but kept going.

"I'm her best friend and I say LEAVE HER ALONE!" he shouted.

"Well you've got you're Bella now, so why don't you go look after her?" Paul sneered.

I had to say something to break up the fight. Jacob was about to say something, but I cut in;

"Paul that's enough and that was uncalled for. Now drop it," I told him, slightly angry.

Paul looked at me stunned for a second. Then hurt flashed through his eyes, making me feel bad. But it was soon replaced by a blazing anger.

"You're sticking up for him?" Paul was using the deadly calm voice that had no emotion.

"Yes," I said firmly.

He started to shake and this time it was worse I had ever seen. His whole frame moved, his hands balled up in tight fists and his teeth were gritted.

I looked at him, a little scared, but mostly wary.

"Paul," Sam's weary voice warned. "calm down."

Paul shook his head, trying to calm down, but it didn't work. He just shook harder. Sam quickly grabbed Paul and pulled him hard towards the forest.

"I'm sorry about that." Jared said apologetically

"It's fine Jared," i smiled at him, but I was a little shaken.

"Hey Jared, Em!" Embry called running towards us, "Where's Paul and S-"

He stopped right next to Jared, his eyes fixed on Jacob. Jacob's face was shocked, then upset and furious.

"So it's okay to hang out with them, but not me and Quil right?" He told Embry angrily.

"I... I c-can't hang out with you anymore Jacob," Embry stared at

floor.

"it's complicated, I'm sorry I can't explain."

"No I get it. We just aren't good enough for you anymore." Jacob glared.

He backed up then turned on his heel and walked quickly back towards the red truck from which he had come.

"what have I done" I whispered to myself, tears welling up and my bag clenched to my chest.

"Come on Em, its getting late" Jared smiled and put his hand around my shoulder and guided me back to the car.

Paul no where in sight.

* * *

YAY!  
I hope you liked it. :D  
I will update again soon. I promise.

And again, if you need to know anything and want to talk about whatever contact me through email or something. If you want it ask, and I will happily give it out. :D  
By the way, you found out why Tyler is like that a bit later. :)

Love Peejay. xo


	14. Paul Please, I'm Sorry

Thank you everyone, I love every single one of your reviews. :D  
I would name all of you but its easier to just say everyone, just in case i forget someone. :S  
But i love you all the same. :)  
Enjoy this chapter, Remember William.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Paul Please, I'm sorry.**

I walked out from the bathroom and in to my room to get dressed. Paul and Jared were staying with me for a few days because Sarah had to go see a sick friend and the bear is still around, although Jared would laugh every time someone said something about it.

I got out a singlet and shorts and quickly dried myself as a sad song came on my iPod. I pulled my eyebrows together and turned it off.

Paul hasn't said a word to me since yesterday and I was starting to worry, but everything with Jacob is fine. I smiled to myself as I thought of him.

I finished getting dressed and walked out to the kitchen, Sarah must have gone when I was in the shower because there was a note sitting next to the finished plate of cookies and a crumbed faced Jared.

"has Sarah gone?" I asked as I got out a can of coke.

I looked up to him sadly, Embry was playing Halo 3 on my Xbox, yelling and grunting if he got shot and Paul was no where, most likely out side staying away from me.

He gave me a sympathetic look.

"She left a while ago," he answered.

"Oh okay. Where's... Paul?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"He's chopping up wood for the fireplace," Jared told me, while brushing his face with the back of his hand and sat down next to Embry on the floor.

"Can I go outside and see him?" I said nervously.

"Umm... sure." Jared answered me without taking his eyes away from the TV.

I sighed and walked outside.

_Be careful Emma, Paul has a temper.. Remember_, the voice spoke as I walked down the front stairs.

I found Paul around the side of the house. He was swinging a small axe back and forwards dealing deadly blows in to the hard pieces of wood.

I stepped on a dry left and he froze, all his muscles tensing up.

He swung around and faced me, he looked ready to fight and I put my hands up. When he saw it was me he relaxed, but his eyes went cold.

He went back to chopping, his whole body facing away from me.

"Paul, are you angry at me?" My voice quivered.

He didn't respond, he just kept chopping except harder this time, making small chips of wood go flying.

"Paul, are you angry at me?" I asked again.

"What do you think?" He said coldly.

I flinched backwards.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I said sincerely, hoping that he would accept my apology.

"Well you did."

"What can I do to make you not angry at me anymore?" I asked.

He paused for a second and then spoke.

"Just go back inside Emma."

There was none of the usual warmth in his words, they were icy cold.

"But-" I tried talking but Paul cut me off.

"go inside!" he said harshly.

"please" I said in almost a whisper, my voice shaking.

He swung the small axe up then down hard, splitting the piece of wood in half, and grunted as he did so.

I whimpered and bit my bottom lip, holding back the tears that had welled up in my eyes. I turned around mindlessly and walked back to the house.

As I walked in Jared was playing against Embry now and there eyes were clued to the TV. I was thankful because then maybe they wouldn't ask what's wrong. I walked past them to the hallway but was quickly met by Jared's voice.

"Em, what's up?" Jared said and I froze.

"N-nothing" I replied, trying not to sound upset but my voice betrayed me.

"oh.. ok" he said but didn't sound convinced.

I strolled to my room blankly, not letting the tears fall and trying to keep myself together. I walked in and sat on my bed, the sound of Paul chopping the wood was soft but still there.

Jared walked in to the door way and sighed.

"give him time bub, he's just angry because of that Jacob kid" He said reassuringly.

"I know but I couldn't help it, Jake's my best friend" I replied with a sniff and I blinked the tears back.

He was soon met by Embry, both the huge boys took up the door way and probably most of the tiny hallway. Embry was silent but he gave me a soft look.

"just try and find something to do for a while. He will calm down by the time dinner comes around." Jared said with a smile.

I nodded, Jared does know Paul well so I took his word for it. They left and Embry shut the door for me with a smile.

The sound of chopping wood stopped. Paul was probably coming inside to hang out with the boys.

At first there was just mumbles down the hallway and then there was slight shouting.

"No I will not do that!" Paul shouted angrily.

"Paul," Jared warned loudly.

I sighed and put the ear phones of my iPod in to my ears and turned my music up all the way. Emergency by Paramore blasted through the earphones and straight in to my ears.

"I think we have an emergency, I think we have an emergency.

If you thought I'd leave you then you were wrong." I sang quietly to myself, laying back on my be and closing my eyes.

A loud knock on the door brought me back to my room. I took the ear phones out my ears.

"Come in," I called out softly.

The door opened. Paul stood in the doorway, but didn't come in.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," I replied.

"I'm giving you a chance to explain, so go ahead," Paul prompted.

I thought about where to start.

"Sorry, I just can't help it Paul. He's my best friend," I sighed.

"So you let him use you as his doormat and you have to hurt me as well?" his tone was questioning, yet angry.

He leant on the doorway and glared at the floor. I sighed.

"Can't you tell I don't want to be a doormat. Can't you tell that I don't want to hurt you?" I asked him sadly.

He stayed silent.

"Please believe me, I would never want to hurt you," I begged him to believe me.

Paul sighed and walked over to me.

"I believe you," he told me, looking into my eyes with his now warm again ones.

I sighed in relief, happy that he was back to normal.

"But why do you let him use you as a door mat?" Paul asked, making my heart stop.

A cold bead of sweat went down my back. Could I tell Paul that

I love Jacob? If I do what will his reaction be? More importantly if I say this out loud to him, it will make it final. I will have said I love Jacob.

"Em, why do you let him do that?" Paul asked again.

"B-because... I love him Paul..." I told him.

Paul's eyes opened wide.

"Y-you l-love him?" Paul stuttered.

I nodded my head.

Paul started to shake ever so lightly.

"Oh alright." He said through gritted teeth. "I have to go... somewhere. I'll see you later Emma." He turned on his heels and left.

"Paul wait! Was it something I said?!" I called reaching out after him.

His reply was silence and he disappeared around the corner. I felt my heart sink, I had hurt Paul again. But how could I? I'm such a bad person.

I heard arguing from the living room and the front door swing open.

"Paul clam down." from what I could gather Jared said.

I drifted to my bed room door way and listened to what they were saying.

"do we have to get Sam over here?" Embry was talking now.

Paul growl and the door shut closed with a loud bang. I couldn't leave it like this, he's done so much, been so nice and I just hurt him twice.

I rushed over to the window and opened it, climbed out and jumped down. I was surprised I didn't fall but that wasn't I was worried about.

I couldn't see Paul but at the border line were the clearing that surrounded my house, the trees moved. I quickly walked after him and through the trees in to the forest. It wasn't as dark but the forest floor was misty.

"Paul" I said softly as I walked more and more in.

I walked in, not caring how far I was going, I just needed to find Paul. Just make things right with him so we could be friends again.

"Paul" I called out a bit louder, but no reply.

I heard someone just a bit more in to the forest. I walked through but couldn't see the forest floor and tripped over the a root of a tree.

"fuck" I whispered and I sat up and checked my leg.

I scraped my knee but not bad. A cut beaded with blood but I blind sighted the pain and stood up. My iPod fell from my pocket and I quickly grabbed it and pushed myself past the huge red wood tree.

"Paul…" I said catching my breath, hands on the top of my knees and puffing heavy.

"Paul?" a soft, charming voice questioned, that wasn't Paul's.

I looked up quickly to find a puzzled boy standing against a tree, his skin milky white and eyes a sparkling amber. He looked like he was hiding from something.

"ahh sorry, I'm looking for my friend." I said standing upright and put my hands in front of me, nervously.

"aren't you out a bit far to be looking for your friend by yourself?" he questioned with a lifeless face.

His hair was jet black and his clothes all dark colors, he didn't look happy. In fact he looked nothing, emotionless but his eyes some what lost.

"hmm yeah" I answered, he's right I am far out and Paul is no where. Its like he just disappeared. I looked up from the ground, I didn't even notice I looked down.

"are you lost?, I haven't soon you around here before" I asked him.

"no I'm not lost" he said stepping down from behind the huge tree and sat on the rock next to it. He sighed and looked up to my knee.

"are you hurt" he said pointing to the dry blood on my right knee.

I looked down to my knee, I hadn't noticed how much to had bleed. Paul was to much on my mind and it only hurt when I moved my leg a lot.

"oh.. No, its just a scratch." I smiled.

When I looked up to his face it was different, it has emotion played on it. He looked worried, almost disgusted. I pulled my eyebrows together at the way he was staring at my knee. He felt that I was uncomfortable and looked up.

"I'm William, its nice to meet your acutance" he said getting up and bowing with his arm in front of him.

I though it was odd for him to do that but he was nice. He hasn't done anything to hurt me yet so why would he now.

"Hi, I'm Emma" I smiled with a small wave.

A small smile tugged at the sides is mouth. It looked like he hadn't smiled in years, or didn't know how.

"its lovely to meet you Em-" we where cut off by a loud howl.

I turned around to where it was coming from and listened for it. Again a loud howl coming from behind me but it sounded closer.

"what was that…" I whispered to myself and turned to find the strange boy, William, was gone.

"what the hell" I said out load as I looked around for him.

"Emma" someone said from behind me and I spun around to find a tanned boy rushing over to me.

"I was so worried about you" Paul said pulling me in to his warm arms.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, its going to get better soon I promise. :D  
lots of thanks to Emily, I miss you a lot babe. :( xox  
REVIEW PLEASE! and I will update faster. ;D

Love Peejay! (^.^)


	15. Jacobs Dream

Hey Everyone, It's Peejay.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months. :(

My stupid #!% Ex boyfriend had all the chapters I had done and finished on his lap top and wouldn't give them back. + On top of that, I lost the net. I couldn't even talk to Emily, my best friend. I ended up giving up and rewriting the chapters, Just for you guys and of course Emily. I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. I will be hopefully updating a lot more now so YAY!.

Don't forget to review. Its what keeps me going. :P

Lots of love, Peejay. :3

* * *

**Chapter 15**

He crushed me in his arms, holding me tightly and slightly swinging for side to side.

"Paul... I …cant breath" I struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Oh sorry" he said letting go but keeping his hands on each of my shoulders.

"Did he hurt you, what did he say? Are you ok" he said franticly, shaking me a little.

"Paul -where did he go- Paul -I'm going to kill that leech- Paul Stop!" I said a bit louder.

He looked at me, his eyes wanting answers that I couldn't give.

"Why were you out so far" he suddenly snapped, anger taking his voice and I flinched back in surprise.

"Looking for you" I said in a low voice.

He looked at me with his mouth open and his eyes filled with rage.

"What!" he threw his arms up in the air. "I was at home!" he yelled at me angrily.

"Paul calm down" someone said from behind us, I jumped back scared but saw it was only Sam and Tyler.

"Yeah bro, calm the fuck down, we handled it." Tyler said as he walked behind Sam.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Sam asked me pushing past Paul.

"Yeah I'm fine; just hurt my knee but nothing major." I said showing them my knee.

Paul's eye widened and Tyler rushed over and scooped me up.

"Tyler put me down." I said kicking. He didn't listen.

"I'm going to take her home" he said with a worried look upon his face, although he smiled widely at Paul.

Paul clenched his teeth and tightened his fists.

"Sam, I told him not to touch her" he started to shake but weirdly, so did Tyler.

"Paul Stop!" Sam said putting his arm in front of him and slowly brought his gaze to the sky.

Tyler tensed and started to shake more, even Sam was shaking.

"Tyler. Take her home. There's more" Sam said angrily.

"What's going on?" I asked worried.

Paul didn't say anything, just focused on everything around us. Sam gave Tyler a look and then turned to Paul.

"Paul, don't worry, she will be fine" he stated clearly.

"If you say so" Paul said under his breath and gave me a soft look.

"Paul" I whispered as Tyler ran off.

-Jacobs Point of view-

I entered through Emma's bedroom window; her room was the same as last time I was in there. I smiled, the scent of her blankets was still as sweet and the empty coffee cup sitting be sided her bed brought a small laugh from my chest.

"Paul?" Emma questioned as she walked in to her bedroom. I ducked down so she couldn't see me but I still could see her.

She was wearing my old hoodie; a grin came to my face, her hair messy and her cheeks a sharp shade of red. She looked worn out.

Why is she so tired? I thought to myself as I watched her franticly look around her room.

Then He came in, sweating and shirtless like always. He's such a fucking show off.

"Paul. Why did you do that ?!" Emma snapped as she spun around to face him. He only replied with a grin.

"Paul... you're not acting normal" She said a little softer.

He stepped closer, I tensed ready to burst in and protect her at any moment.

"Yes I am" He smirked as he got even closer, Emma stepped back uncomfortable.

"You have been acting weird-" She was interrupted by Paul smashing his lip against hers, I stopped myself from doing anything yet, I needed to see something first.

"Paul stop" Emma said pulling away but he pushed her against his lips again.

Emma's eyes were filled with sorrow, much like when she looked at me. I felt my chest burn with jealously and hurt, I looked away. I shook it off; trying to wrap my head around that Emma was with Paul, not me.

I walked away to nowhere, but felt something holding me back. I turned around to find Emma holding on to my hand.

"Baby, don't talk to me. I'm trying to let go, not loving you is harder then you know" was my only reply. She slowly let go and the smile faded.

I walked away, not looking back to see her beautiful torn face. I couldn't, I wouldn't, it would be too hard to let go. I walked in to the forest and out to a road, one song playing over and over in my head and I felt my eyes water.

"I'm not over you" I whispered to myself as I walked lonely to nowhere.

I stopped and stared out over the ocean. Her face was everywhere I looked, I couldn't get away from her warmth and it lingered all around me.

"If you don't want me then, I guess I will have to go!" I screamed to the waves.

"Jake" I felt a warm hand against my cheek; I turned around to her sweet singing voice.

"Baby please... " I said as I turned to face her.

"I still want to be friends, you made me a promise" Bella said stepping back in to His arms.

"But Bella..." I started but couldn't finish, she is to perfect. "I want to be friends to"

"Goodbye Jacob Black" She said as she walked away hand in hand with Edward.

"No wait Bella stop!" I called but she couldn't hear me.

I woke up in a cold sweat.

"Shit" I whispered as I looked at my small clock. It was only 1 in the morning. I got out of bed and opened my window, listening for the familiar sound.

"Paul" She called but it was good enough for me, no matter what name she called.

I quickly jumped out of my window and walked to her bedroom window.

I entered through her bedroom window, all her room was the same as last time I was in there. I smiled, the scent of her blankets was still as sweet and the empty coffee cup sitting be sided her bed brought a small laugh from my chest.

"Paul?" Emma questioned as she walked in to her bedroom. I ducked down so she couldn't me but I still could see her.

She was wearing her black hoodie, her hair out and her cheeks a sharp shade of red. She looked tired.

Why does this look familiar? I thought to myself as I watched her franticly look around her room.

Then He came in, sweating and shirtless like always. He's such a fucking tool.

"Paul. Why did you do that ?!" Emma snapped as she spun around to face him. He only replied with a smirk.

"Paul... you're no fair, you can't steal my food when I can't steal yours!" She said a little softer, but in a strong voice and putting her hands on her hips.

He stepped closer, I tensed ready to burst in and protect Emma at any moment.

"Yes I can" He smirked as he leant against one of her walls; Emma dropped her hands from her hips.

She huffed and I relaxed and sighed deeply.

"Goodnight Paul" she said walking over to her bed side table.

"Night princess" he smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

She walked past the window and I ducked, hitting my elbow doing so.

"Ahh shit" I said, rubbing away the funny feeling.

"Jake?" Emma asked opening the window.

"Yeah... It's me" I said looking up to her smiling face.

"What are you doing out there?" she asked, "hold on" she looked back, "I'm coming out" she laughed and put on leg through the window.

She jumped down nearly on top of me and laughed.

"Why are you outside my window." she said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the house. She pulled me to the old swings we made when we were 10.

"Nothing" I said nervously. She raised an eyebrow.

"Where you being a pervert Mr. Black?" she asked.

"N-No" I tried to defend myself but she only giggled and sat on one of the swings.

"Then what where you doing then?" she asked slightly swinging.

I watched for a moment as she softly pushed herself backwards. She reminded me off when she was young, I smiled to myself and stood behind her and gave her a push.

"I just wanted to come see you." I said as I pushed her again.

She pursed, thinking about something.

"You mean it?" she asked turning her head to my direction. I smiled.

"Of course" I laughed and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her backwards off the swing and hugging her.

-Emma's Point of View-

I grinned ear to ear as Jacob pushed me on the old swing. Happiness running through me and his warm soft hands brushing me back, sending chills down my spine as he pushed more.

"Emmy" Jacob asked, smiling in to my ear as he pushed me.

I shivered.

"Yes Jake?" I asked mindlessly as I listened to my heart thump in my chest, the love was all around me, like a soft cloud.

"Would you ever come to the movies… with me and Bella?" he asked, his voice filled with hope.

"For you... anything" I smiled and stopped the swing.

I got off and turned around to find Jacob staring at me. I smiled and looked down, a warm blush rolled over my face and I shied away.

"Come here" he said with his arms open.

I walked in to them and he held me tightly. I melted right there, wishing he would never let go. Everything about him is perfect; I loved every part of him.

"Emma!" a deep angry voice yelled from behind us.

I jumped back, letting my arm fall to my side but Jake didn't want to let go. I turned around to find Paul shaking, Jared on the porch just watching.

"What the fuck are you doing out here?!" he asked harshly.

"N- nothing." I stuttered, cowering back.

"She's talking to me" Jacob spat, putting his hand on my shoulder.

Paul laughed, smirking at Jacob. Worry filled my body and every inch of happiness was gone, I wrapped my arms around me stomach.

"Oh, really" Paul said stepping forward.

"Paul, No!" I said putting my hands out; I didn't want him touching Jacob.

He stopped and looked at me. His eyes were searching for something.

"I'm coming now, just go inside" I choked and swallowed the lamp in my throat.

He looked at me and then Jacob, with a grin he walked for the front door. I turned to Jacob and he lifted my chin.

"You didn't have to stick up for me" he smiled.

"Hmm" I replied, looking down but he brought my chin back up.

"Really, I can look after myself. Don't worry about me Em." he smiled and pulled me in to a hug.

"Don't let him boss you around; a bed is always open at my house if you want to get away from him" He whispered in to my hair. I smiled, and held on tighter.

We pulled away but he kept his arms around me.

"Thank you Jake." I smiled, my eyes softened and I melted again.

"But I think we should post pone that movie until Sarah gets back." I finished.

His face dropped and he looked disappointed.

"Oh okay, movie night sometime then?" he grinned. "I do miss watching movies with you when it rains and we sit near your fireplace." he pulled me in to a hug again.

It took me by surprise and he chuckled.

"I better get inside." I said as we pulled away again, Jacob rubbed the back of his neck.

"Goodnight Emmy, talk tomorrow?" he said sadly.

"Of course" I reassured him.

His warm, bright smile, soon appear again.

"Breakfast" I asked.

"But..." he said pointing to the house, meaning Paul.

"Don't worry; he's always gone in the morning. I don't know why but he's never hear when I wake up" I shrugged.

"Sure sure, breakfast it is." Jacob grinned.

I walked back to the front door, watching Jake watch me and laugh as I tripped up the stairs. I opened the door and walked in.

"Please… tell me when you're going to go outside" a voice said as soon as I got a foot in the door.

I sighed, knowing I was going to get a speech about how dangerous it is outside at night.

"I know. I'm sorry… I... forgot." I smiled guilty.

He crossed his arms unhappily but forgave me.

"Night princess" he said walking away, I sighed again and walked for my room.

I couldn't help but wonder what Jacob meant by going to the movies with him and Bella. I quickly drifted off to sleep, thinking about Jacobs's warm touch on my back as we pushed me on the swing.


	16. What am I?

**Hey everyone!**

I'm back. :P

Well I hope you like this one guys. Did anyone say Jacobs a werewolf now? lol

So everyone, this one kick starts Jacobs new outlook on Emma. In the nest few chapter there is a couple of knew Vamps, Paul's confession and Jacobs as well. Sooooo if I get to 110 reviews I will upload more then one Chapter. :)

Btw I really miss Emily. I hope you're ok babe! :3

Love you guys xox Peejay.

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

-Jacob's point of view-

I stumbled out of the Rabbit and slowly made my way to the house. The weird feeling didn't seem to be going away and I could feel it getting worse. My whole body felt weak and was throbbing in pain.

I also felt pissed off for no reason. Mike had just gotten on my nerves and I want to punch him in the face.

I walked into my little house, seeing Billy in his chair, reading.

"Hey Jake," he called without looking up.

"Hi dad," I replied holding my head.

I threw up this afternoon. Going to that terrible horror movie with Bella and Mike, How Mike had gotten sick, leaving Bella and I time to talk. She was still hurting from... him.

How could he honestly leave her? She is so perfect. It made me angry just thinking about it.

"Uh, Jake... Are you okay? You look kind of weird," he said concerned.

Then Emma, my best friend, played a cross my mind. She had her angel like smile on and was laughing. But she seemed a little different over the last few weeks. She always looked hurt and now, against my wishes, is still talking to that idiot Paul. A picture of them came to mind, that's all it took. I was so furious, at what, I didn't know.

I exploded. My whole body lengthened. I was on all fours, ripping sounds coming from my chest. With a shock, I realized what I was doing. I was snarling. How?

I looked up. Billy looked terrified. I moved toward him, he backed up to the wall, right next to the phone.

"It's all right, Jake, it's all right. Calm down, don't move," Billy said in a very soothing voice.

He dialled a number, and waited for a moment. I tried to stay still, to do what he said. I still didn't know what in the world was wrong with me. Billy was murmuring something into the phone; I didn't even try to hear what he was saying.

He hung up, and looked at me, "Just hold on for a second, kiddo." He was still talking in that soothing voice.

_**Jacob? Can you hear me?**_

I tried to respond with my voice. All that came out was a growl.

_**Don't try to talk, just think. It's Sam.**_

_**And Embry.**_

_**You're all right, Jake, nothing is wrong. Just get outside without hurting Billy. You wouldn't want that, would you.**_

I tried out the 'talking in my head thing'._** Uh... What happened? Why can't I talk? Why am I so big and growling?**_

_**We'll explain as soon as we can get you outside.**_

I backed away from Billy, towards the door. I squeezed through the doorway. Then I got outside different scents and smell hit me.

_**I'm outside. What is going on?**_

_**First, go into the woods across the road. Keep going straight until you find a small meadow. **_Sam instructed.

I headed over there, running. The speed was so fast, faster than anything I had experienced before. Better than motorcycles, way better.

The meadow wasn't that far into the trees, or maybe it was just me. At this speed, nothing seemed far away.

I stopped as soon as I was out of the trees and the brush. Two wolves-if you could call them that, they were so huge-were sitting together in the middle of the meadow.

_**It's us, Jake, its Sam and me.**_

_**What are you guys?**_

_**Exactly, what you are. **_Embry showed me, through his thoughts, what he was looking at. It was a huge reddish-brown wolf.

_**Is that me? **_I couldn't wrap my head around it. _**How could I be a wolf?**_

_**Yes. **_Sam was talking now. _**You are a werewolf, Jacob. It was born in you, that is what happened to me, to Paul, to Jared, to Tyler, and to Embry. It will keep happening as long as there are bloodsuckers here.**_

_**Bloodsuckers?**_

_**I guess you would know them as the Cullen's.**_

_**The legends are real?**_

_**As real as we are.**_

_**Whoa... I just lost my whole look on the world. Nothing was as it had been. **_This was so confusing.

_**But... why?**_

_**As long as there are vampires in Forks, there will be werewolves in La Push. Something about them-or us- makes the teenage boys of the tribe into what our ancestors were.**_

_**So... everything that Billy and.. Sarah, Just thinking about Emma's family hurt a little, what they told us, all the old stories, are true?**_

_**Yes.**_

_**Wait, you said that the Cullen's are vampires... does Bella know?**_

_**Yes. You were the one who told her. I can see it in your memories.**_

_**How could she love a vampire? That goes against... everything.**_

Embry spoke again. _**We go against everything.**_

_**What about Emma, does she know?**_

_**No, not yet. **_Sam replied.

_**What do you mean not yet?**_

_**Look back on her family history Jake.**_ Embry now replied.

I thought again, about her family history but still nothing came to mind.

_**She will find out soon, Sarah wants her to know. She doesn't think she ready yet though.**_

_**Is that why she has been spending so much time with Paul? **_I had to know, I wanted to know why she was so into him. Although I couldn't blame her, I had been a bad friend, spending all my time with Bella.

_**Paul looks after her, there are things in this world worse than us. **_Sam replied.

_**She has been having trouble sleeping... Her nightmares are back. **_Embry now was talking again, and in a sad tone of voice.

_**Her nightmares are back? How come she didn't tell me? **_I felt myself growl again.

_**Calm down Jacob, its ok. **_Sam told me firmly.

_**She didn't want to worry you. Sarah said she has been waking up scared, screaming at the top of her lungs. She thinks her mother's death has finely caught up with her but... we can never be sure what's really bringing it on again.**_ Embry Explained, I had gathered he was the smaller greyish black wolf. Were Sam must be the bigger pure black one.

_**I have to see her...**_

I need to talk to her and only her. I felt myself being drawn to Emma; she would be the only one that would understand. She always believed Sarah and Billy's stories.

-Emma's Point of view-

I couldn't sleep; Bella and Jacob where on my mind and it seemed as if they were standing right in front of me, taunting me.

There probably cuddling at the movies, the other voice in my head told me.

A picture of them holding hands, snuggling next to each other in the dark watching a scary movie crossed my mind and I grunted in pain.

I sat up in bed, turned my lamp on and sighed against the wall.

"What will it take for you to give me one good goodnight sleep... Really, just one" I said running my hand through me hair. These frequent nightmares were taking a toll on me.

I was about to roll over and wish for death or even just one good hour of sleep until I heard something out side. a yelp or wince from an animal.

I waited for it but it never came again. I laid down and stared at my lamp.

"Great, I ask for one hour of sleep and you give me weird sounds outside." I sighed.

I closed my eyes but it happened again. The yelping was outside and I was sure it wasn't just imagining it. I sat up and snapped my head to my window.

A huge shadow moved outside and I quickly got up and raced to the window.

I opened it, the rain pouring in and the wind making it worse.

I popped my head out side and looked around the dark front yard. Nothing until something caught my eye. Two glowing eyes stared back at me, but they were nothing like the red eyes I had seen a while back.

I made sure I didn't make eye contact; my mother always told me never look animals in the eyes.

I didn't bother shutting my window; I just raced out to the front yard. I ran down the stairs and in to the open. The rain was heavy.

"Hello" I called and I remind myself of the girl's that are on horror movies that always go towards the danger. But this didn't feel like danger to me, something was drawing me to it.

I walked a few steps until the animal caught my eye again. I wasn't sure what it was but it towered over me.

It was hard to tell what colour is was and the rain was making my hair stick to my face. I was shivering but needed to know what it was.

"I won't hurt you" I said nervously as I took a step forward. He stepped out from the trees, I couldn't believe my eyes. I could have sworn I had just fallen asleep and had been dreaming this.

A massive russet coloured wolf walked in front of me, I had never seen or even heard a wolf being around here.

I made sure I didn't look it in the eyes and lifted my arm up so it could get my scent, to know I wasn't a treat.

it sniffed my hand and rubbed its muzzle against it. I froze as he continued to lick and rub against my shaking hand. I could feel it's hot breath down my arm.

My heart thumped away in my chest and I knew it could attack at any giving moment but it didn't.

It stepped forward, making me step back and fall. I fell back and landed on my back. The wind was pushed out of my lungs but I quickly recovered and sat up.

I was dripping and every part of me was shaking from the cold. I looked up slowly, shaking and shivering on the ground until I felt something warm but wet drag up the side of my face, the wolf had just licked me.

"That's really gross" I replied, my reaction was strange. It was like I was talking to a human.

It nuzzled me and pushed me on the side. It was trying to tell me to get up. Something about this wolf was different. Other from its size it acted almost human. I stood and waited for the wolf to do something.

Its long tongue dropped from its mouth and it grunted. I looked at it shocked and confused.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, my teeth chattering.

He pushed me again, towards my porch. I turned around to the wolf.

I stared blankly at it.

"You... understand me?" I asked confused.

It looked down sadly, then lifted its head to face me. It nodded.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I was amazed that such an animal could understand a human clearly.

I shivered and put my arms around myself for warmth. It moved closer and nudged me towards my house.

"You want me to go inside?" I asked.

It nodded again.

I had never seen anything as beautiful as the wolf. Well anything that's not human, like Jacob for insistence. I pulled my eyebrows together and walked to my porch, not knowing it was following me I turned around to find it in my face.

It grunted again and flashed a wolfish grin.

"Something about you is oddly familiar." I quivered, sitting down on the on the dry part of the porch. Which was true; I felt like I had known this wolf since childhood.

It snuggled up behind me, you could say more around me because of its size but none the less it was cuddling to me. Its body heat was hot and it made me start stop shivering so much.

I sat there, cuddled up to this huge strange -if you could call it this- wolf, thinking about how it was acting so strange. Surely a wolf wouldn't cuddle up to a human, would it?

"What are you" I voiced my thoughts uncaringly. After all it was just an animal, probably couldn't even understand me that well.

I felt it breathe out deeply, like something was troubling it. I put my hand around and found its head, placed it on top and started patting it softly. It seemed to like this a lot because it lowered its head and started making snoring sounds.

"You like that huh" I laughed and it nodded again.

I wanted to find out more, it seemed to understand what I was saying and what's the worst thing that could happen, it didn't seem like it was about to hurt me any time soon.

I thought of an easy question to test it.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" I asked. "One bark for boy and two for girl" I smiled.

It started off in to the distant then turned to face me.

It barked once.

"Okay, so you can understand me." I said no more than a whisper; surprised.

"Do you live around here or are you pasting through. Same as before, one bark for live and two for pasting through."

He barked once.

"You live here?" I said surprised. "How come I have never seen you before?"

The mood changed around us, he brought his head up and yelped like he was sad. I could tell something was troubling him.

"What's wrong boy, Are you ok?" I said moving on to my side so I was laying on him. I ran my hand up and down his back, making him rest his head back down and lick my leg.

"It's ok, when you're here. Everything is fine" I soothed.

He felt better; he curled around a bit more. I closed my eyes and I could feel his wet nose against my cheek.

"Stop it" I breathed, laughing hard. He licked my cheek before moving away and resting his head back on his over sized paws.

I laid against him for who knows how long. Just listening to be breathing and weird sounds and grunts coming from inside him, the rain was slowing down. He was so soothing I started to drift asleep. We sat together until he quickly raised his head up.

"What is it" I asked and he got up on all fours.

His teeth were showing and deep growling and snarls were all I could hear from him. This massive wolf was standing on my tiny porch, growling and waiting but waiting for what. What's out therefore him to be acting like this, he was protecting me.

"What's out there?" I asked but he jumped from the porch on to the front yard.

"Wait!" I called getting up and leaping off my porch.

The rain had fully stopped but the ground was still wet. I slipped on to my knees; the wolf turned back to me his face was softened and looked worried. I still couldn't believe how human its huge creature was, but something about it told me it wasn't normal.

"Please don't go" I asked standing up covered in mad from the knees down.

It winced and dropped its ears but turned and ran away. I ran after it, not knowing where I or even where he was going but I don't know why I just had to follow it.

I ran in to the dark forest, the only thing lighting it up was the light glow of the moon. The magical wolf was nowhere to be seen yet I could still hear his loud growls and snarls.

"Where are you" I whispered to myself as I franticly looked around the dark trees and bushes. I was lost, I was stupid to run in here by myself but something was pulling me out, a kind of connection that I couldn't explain.

I loud snarl come from behind and I knew it was the wolf. I ran, following the sounds of snarls to where they were coming from until I found the wolf in the middle of a clearing but, weird people, humans where standing around him.

"Get away from him!" I scream and I ran to the wolf and stood in front of him, my arms stretched out and covered in mad.

Hunter's are evil people with no heart and I didn't care for them one bit.

The wolf wasn't happy to see me. He growled and stepped next to me, in a protective stance. But the reaction from the weird milky white men was what straddled me. They just chuckled.

"You look good enough to eat" the one with short brown spiked hair said licking his lips.

"where's your table manners?" the other said, he has long curly brown hair.

Something about them was familiar, one thing. There blood red thirsty eyes, scanning me up and down. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. One took a step forward and I cringed away behind the wolf.

"Don't worry darling" he smirked. "This won't hurt a bit"


	17. Stay away I'm a monster

_Okay, okay... I know._

_But I really wanted to upload both chapters. I can't help it, I really wanted to know what you guys think and I thought since I didn't upload for so long I would do two. But I still stand on the 110 review thing... maybe 115. Because kids, I am up to 22!_

_Please, do tell me what you think and if I should keep writing. :P_

_Love you everyone. You're all so damn great! ^/_/^_

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

**I'm a monster**

-Emma's point of view-

The strange man slowly strolled closer with a cold smirk upon his pale face.

"Stay away" I said nervously backing away.

With a very loud growl, the huge wolf stepped forward, snapping his oversized teeth wildly towards the two strange men.

"So, we are dealing with one Denzel" The one behind the other said.

"But where are the rest of the filthy mutts?" The one still slowly wondering closer smiled; his chilling hungry red eyes clearly fixed on me.

So many questions ran through my mind but only one thing was important at the time, the wolf.

I looked over to the wolf. His oddly familiar brown eyes were cold and angry, my face dropped and sadness crept up my body in an unwelcoming shiver.

"I can smell the fresh blood running through your tended veins. It's such a pity to waste such a pretty face. You would have made a beautiful vampire" Denzel chuckled.

The huge wolfs growls deepened, but that wasn't what took me by surprise. I couldn't believe what I had just heard come out of the man's mouth.

"D-did you just say vampire?" I questioned out loud, strutting in disbelief.

The wolf winced, his ears dropped and he looked down.

"So you're furry friend over there didn't tell you about vampires?" Denzel questioned, laughing with the other man who still remained nameless.

"Don't toy with the poor girl, Denzel. You know we don't have much time before his friends crash the party" The other said pointing towards the wolf.

Confusion took over my mind, _why are they talking about the wolf like he's human? And what the hell is with this vampire stuff?_, I thought to myself confused.

They both continued to argue with each other. As they continued, they looked more and more like vampires. There pale skin, the dark red hungry eyes, the charmingly seductive tone of voice. Everything started to add up and I didn't like it where it was heading.

_Vampires are not real, are they?_ I thought to myself as I looked at the two grinning men.

"Fine Seddrick, I won't play with the girls fragile little mind anymore... you always take the fun out of everything" He said playing with a small metal ball "I will get it over and done with" Denzel replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Why do you get the first bite?" Seddrick said stopping Denzel from walking any closer.

The wolf barked, stepping more towards me. Something told me he didn't like what they were saying.

"Because I am stronger and I found this one a while ago" Denzel replied stepping towards me again.

The wolf growled but they didn't seem to be paying attention to him.

"I am older and closer with the Annabelle" Seddrick said spinning Denzel around, stopping him from coming any closer again. Denzel was amused by his actions.

I felt my legs start to grow weak. Everything was running through my mind at once, I started to get light headed.

"I don't care" Denzel said angrily.

The writing on the necklace around Seddricks neck started to glow as Denzel raised his hand. It looked just like the rock that had hit me in the head and also the small ball he had put into his pocket. Seddrick grabbed at it and tired to get it off, but Denzel just laughed and moved his hand towards a tree.

"I get the first bite, right?" Denzel said smug with himself as Seddrick crashed into a tree and fell to the ground.

"If you wish, _sir_" Seddrick hissed.

"Do I really have to teach you this over and over again?" Denzel questioned sarcastically.

"Teach me what?" Seddrick replied coldly, lifting himself up and sat against the tree.

Denzel laughed evilly. The wolf looked to me and slowly rubbed his long snout against my arm. Never taking his guard down, he let me know everything was going to be ok.

"That I own you and I control everything you do" Denzel replied to Seddrick.

Seddrick laughed, "You're just a puppet in Annabelle's game"

Denzel didn't like what he said; he pulled out the rock and threw it at Seddrick. Seddrick quickly caught it but his ribs looked hurt, he held them and moaned in pain.

"Pathetic" Denzel chuckled.

He turned around and faced me. His eyes were a thirsty blood red. He scanned me up and down, sending an uncomfortable chill down my spine.

"Now, where were we?" He said walking closer.

The wolf stepped almost on front of me, so close I could feel the warmth waving off his huge frame.

"Just leave, I'm warning you" I threatened, but it sounded empty and scared.

"And if I don't?" He laughed, rubbing his hands together.

I couldn't answer; I was frozen all the way through.

"Let me guess, you will get you big bad wolf on to me?" He raised an eyebrow, "Don't be silly my dear, your wolf couldn't hurt me if _your_ life depended on it... like it does now" He said coming closer.

I gasped; I was surely about to die.

The wolf snapped his snarling jaws at Denzel; the horrible sound pierced my ears. I stepped back scared and covered them.

Then everything happened so slowly.

As I stepped back the wolf ran at Denzel. I fell to the ground and watched as Denzel pulled his arm back. Denzel hissed at him, his teeth bared as well. The wolf jumped with his paws in front, the razor sharp claws heading towards Denzel. But Denzel brought his arm back up and smacked the wolf across the muzzle, deflecting the attack.

My heart pounded in my chest. I went to scream but nothing came out.

The wolf winced in pain and was sent flying back into a tree. The look of smugness on Denzel's face quickly changed. He turned and ran, the speed was unhuman.

But he was quickly followed by five massive wolves. They all ran past me, there speed matched the so called vampire's. They were just as big and beautiful as the reddish brown one.

With deep snarls and growls they chased -whatever the man was- into the forest.

I put my hand on my chest and sat on my knees, my breathing was heavy and I felt like I was about to pass out. I looked to the ground and tired to gather what had just happened.

I heard a small yelp. I looked up to find the russet coloured wolf limping into the forest.

"Wait" I called after him as I struggled to get to my feet.

I followed him. I wanted to know if he was ok, I don't know why but I just felt I needed to be with the wolf.

I walked into the forest and through the dark trees until I came to him. But it wasn't the wolf anymore. There sat against a big tree was a boy, his arm was bleeding and he was naked.

I stepped closer, tears welled up in my eyes and my heart thumped hard in my chest.

"Jacob?" I questioned no more than a whisper.

He looked up to me quickly; he covered himself in a pair of cut off jeans. I stared at him, confused and in shock.

_What is going on?_ I thought to myself as Jacob clenched his arm in pain.

"Stay away... I'm a monster" He said sadly.

"No, you're not" I replied as I swallowed the lump in my throat.

He looked up to me, "Can you turn around so I can get dressed, please Em" he asked and I nodded.

I turned around waited for him to tell me it was okay to look.

"Done" He said in a soft voice and I turned around.

He stood in front of my shirtless, his hair was over most of his face but I could still see the pained look that played across it. But something else was laced through it, anger. He sat back down.

"Jake" I said as I walked over and sat next to him.

He looked away from me.

"I understand if you run" he replied.

I felt like I wanted to, I mean Jacob was something that shouldn't exist, something that was only meant to be in books, stories and movies. But I loved him and I couldn't just leave him. He needs someone right now, someone that understood everything and wouldn't leave.

Sarah was right about everything; all the stories and legends were true.

"I'm not going anywhere" I said as I took a deep breath and put my hand on his shoulder.

He was hot, burning up would have been an understatement.

He didn't look at me, instead he sniffed like he was about to cry.

"I promise" I whispered as I put a finger under his chin and pulled his face towards me.

He closed his eyes and pulled me on to his lap and hugged me tightly.

"I'm scared Em, I don't know what's happened to me" he choked out.

He put his head on my neck and rested it on my shoulder. I held on to him tighter. I felt the pain he was feeling, all his sadness was somehow mine now. I was feeling everything he did and I just wanted to take it away.

"I had to talk to someone; I just had to see you. You're the only person who would understand. Who wouldn't just leave me" he continued.

"Jacob, I won't ever leave you" I replied softly, running my fingers through his long black hair.

He looked up from my neck but still didn't make eye contact. It was like he was scared to.

"I don't deserve someone like you Emma. You're so important to me, I don't know what I would do if you left" he said, but something was different about his voice. It was husky and ruff.

I wanted to tell him how I felt about him so badly, but deep down I knew I wasn't the only one in his heart. Bella shared a great part of it, more than I did. My heart ripped, it hurt to think about her with him.

My train of thought was broken by a warm feeling on my cheek. Jacob had just kissed me.

"Emma, can I tell you something?" he whispered after he pulled away.

I nodded, "Yes, of course" I replied as I felt a small blush crept up my cheeks.

He didn't answer; we kind of just sat there for a little while in silence. He cradled me in his arms softly singing a Quileute lullaby as I ran my fingers through his hair.

After a while he cleared his throat.

"I'm not sure how to explain this, well because I really don't know why but..." he paused.

He rested his head against mine and took a deep breath.

"Something is pulling me closer to you Em. I don't know why but I just have to be near you always now. I just want to protect you. It's weird it's like a chine has bound me to you... and I like it." He explained.

He kind of lost me but I nodded my head like I understood. He laughed and smiled a little.

"Sounds crazy hey, but I just feel it in me. I'm not sure what it means though" he smiled and kissed me on the cheek again.

I took a deep breath; it was time to tell Jacob that I love him. I thought about it in my head, how I was going to say it or how he would react.

"Jacob" I said breaking the silence.

"Yes beautiful?" he smiled, my heart almost exploded.

"I-..." I said but couldn't find the words.

I took another deep breath and tired and calm my nerves.

"I have wanted to tell you this for a long time... Jacob, I-"

"Emma, are you ok?" a familiar voice boom from in front of us, interrupting me.

Paul walked over, his face hard but full of worry. He looked tired, like he had just run a mile. But as soon as he saw who I was with, although he didn't seem surprised at all, he stopped as soon as Jacob caught his eye.

"I see you have finely hit manhood huh Jacob" he teased, but it was surprisingly not in a harsh voice like he normally spoke towards Jacob.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around myself, Jake followed by standing up too.

"Paul?" I questioned confused.

He smiled at me and walked over, picked me up and bear hugged me. I heard a low growl come from Jacobs's chest.

"So... I guess you know what we are now?" Paul said in my ear.

I nodded, although it was still sinking in.

"I'm not sure how to react though; I mean I have always loved Sarah's and Billy's stories but I never ever thought they could be this real" I replied a little nervous.

Although they were still just Paul and Jacob and probably Sam, Embry, Tyler and Jared, I still couldn't help but be a little scared of what they were.

"Its ok princess, you will get use to it soon. As much as I hate to say this... maybe you and Jacob could help each other out, you know... help each other through this time of need" he replied putting me down.

I uncontrollably raised one of my eyebrows surprised; it was very odd of Paul to speak like this. For as long as I have known him and have seen how he talks to people, this was very weird for Paul.

I felt Jacob put his arms around me.

"When I'm on patrol that is" Paul finished with his normal hard look upon his face.

It made me feel a bit better, but I still needed a lot of time to get use to the idea that most of my friends are werewolves.

I felt Jacob rest his head against mine and slip his hand around my ribs. Paul gave him a jealous look. There was a silence between us which made me feel uncomfortable.

"Wait... does that make those guys..." I questioned but couldn't seem to say the word.

"Yep, they are vampires. Dirty bloodsuckers" Paul said angrily.

Jacob held me tighter as if to say 'I'm here to protect you'.

"Come on Emmy, let's get you home" Jacob said as he let go of my ribs.

"I don't think so" Paul said coldly.

Jacob grabbed my hand.

"I'm taking her home whether you like it or not" Jacob said just as cold.

He was different, a lot angrier then the Jacob I saw yesterday was.

Paul snarled.

"Sam wants a word with you; it's the order he gave... which you _will_ follow" Paul spat back.

A howl filled the silent night sky and both Jacob and Paul looked up, like they understand what it meant.

"Emmy, I will come and check up on you later, okay" Jacob said as he took his gaze from the night sky to me.

He hugged me once again, "I... I need to go for a while, but I promise I will come back" he whispered into my ear. It made me shiver.

"He's at Emily's, just listen to his voice like before, he will tell you where to go" Paul explained to Jacob. I had no clue what they were talking about.

Jake let go and headed for the dark forest. I yawned as I watched him disappear.

"Tired princess?" Paul asked me.

"Yeah, a little" I replied rubbing my eyes.

"Come here" he chuckled with a smiled across his face.

He picked me up and started walking home. His skin was as warm as normal, but I missed Jacobs's arms more.

"Paul" I asked as I yawned again.

"Yes baby" he answered, weaving in and out of trees.

"Why didn't you tell me about, you know, being a werewolf?" I asked curiously as I rested my head against his chest.

He paused for a moment; I could hear his heart beat which was soothing.

"I wanted to, but I was ordered not to, we all were. When orders are made they must be followed. It's a wolf thing" he said a little sad, which wasn't normal for Paul.

"Oh" I replied, closing my eyes.

He opened the front door and walked to my bed room. Paul sat me down then sat next to me.

"Paul, why are you a werewolf?" I questioned.

A hurt and a little angry look appears upon his face.

"We didn't choose to be like this princess, it's because of the Cullens" He explained.

"The Cullens?" I asked as I got under the covers and sat against the wall.

"Yeah Emma, when the Cullens are in Forks there will be werewolves in La Push. Something about them makes us like this" he answered.

He didn't like the Cullens; I don't think anyone in La Push did.

"Do you kill people?" I asked curiously.

"No!" he replied strongly.

"Of course we don't, we protect the humans unlike those fucked up leeches who feed on them. If it wasn't for us, most of Forks would fall victim to them" he said almost yelling.

He started to shake and from experience with him shaking, it wasn't good.

"Paul stop" I said putting my hand on his.

"I don't think you do, I was just checking" I explained and he slowly stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and out his head on my lap.

"Don't be sorry Paul; it's not your fault" I replied.

There was a silence; it was the first time I had ever seen Paul like this. He looked so tired and worn out. He didn't have his wall up; he wasn't the Paul he shows around everyone. For once, he was the one who wasn't always in protective mode.

"Emma" he questioned with a big yawn.

"Yeah Paul" I replied, softly laughing at it.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" he asked looking up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"If you want to" I replied with a smile.

He moved and got into the bed. I made room for him but left quite a big gap between us. At first it was awkward but we soon started to chat about random things. I could tell he was trying to keep my mind off of everything that happened tonight.

We laughed about the time Jared ate Sam's dinar and Emily knocked him on the head with a wooden spoon. We stopped and looked at each other. Something was troubling him.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, my eyes started to get really sleepy.

"Just thinking about something" he replied, so were he's.

"About?" I asked curiously.

"You and me" he replied. His voice loving and warm.

He gave me a smile that I had never seen before. It was warm, caring and I thought it was a little cute. I smiled back.

"What about us?" I asked again curiously, snuggling down into the blanket.

"You're so cute when you're sleepy" he teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"So, what about us then huh?" I said changing the subject back.

"Nothing, it's a story for another say sweetheart" he said yawning before he closed his eyes.

I dropped it; he was really tired and doesn't get much sleep so I let him have some rest. He seemed to need it a lot.

_

* * *

So what did you think?  
Everyone review and I will send you some candy. :3  
__Love you Emily! xoxx Hope you got my email. ^^ _


	18. Paul's Confessions

Hello everyone! :3

Yes, I'm back and I come with many apologizes. *Sigh* I know it's been a while -more like forever- but I'm finely back and with a new chapter. :D I have been busy working and so on but I have squeezed out a lot of chapters to make up for it. I have just began chapter 25, and I'm on a roll so it shouldn't be too long until I have that one finished. :)

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and said such nice things, you're the reason I keep writing. I will admit that I was thinking of stopping, it's been so hard to write. I will proceed though. How could I forget all of you guys! n_n

I COULDN'T! _I love you too much_

So before I let you read on and enjoy this -if you do- I need to say that things are picking up for Emma and Jacob, Paul may or may not be a little heart broken BUT -before you Emma/Paul fans kill me and feed me to the wolves- there is still hope left for him. Of course everything can't just be happy and stay that way right, I mean... how would I drag this on as much as I could so you have to keep reading and reading until I have mind control over you? jokes! but still, I couldn't just end it like that, first we need to get to know the twins- umm I mean... cupcakes?

So don't feel bad for our poor little puppy Paul, you may have thought he's lost but you will be surprised. ;) there is a lot in store and a LOT of drama coming, for everyone. In fact the whole pack was hating on me because of it. :D

Oh and Jacob may come off as an ass but, he being the sweet and loving person he is, it will all make sense soon. OH OH and also, I'm uploading probably two or MAYBE three chapters **right now**. Depends on how many reviews I get. and please try too review every chapter, I do need to know what you think.

I LIVE OFF THEM!

3 _Peejay_

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

**Extremely Confusing**

My sleep was troubling; I guess it finely caught up on what was really in this world. I felt afraid of them, of my closest friends. I knew if I showed it though, I would hurt them –which are one of the things I refuse to do on, prepose- so I would keep my fear to myself.

Suddenly I woke up to a loud noise. I opened my eyes to find Paul with his mouth hanging open and loud snores escaping it.

"Paul" I whispered trying to stop him from snoring.

He didn't wake up; he just moved a bit and snored louder.

"Paul, shut up" I said a little louder, nudging him on the shoulder.

Again he didn't stop snoring, but instead he snored louder. I pushed him again but he closed his mouth and rolled over, taking the entire blanket off me. I rolled my eyes frustrated, it was doing my head in it was that loud.

"Paul, please wake up" I said with the normal volume of my voice, pushing hard on the shoulder.

He grabbed my hand tightly and started to squeeze it together.

"Leave me alone" He said coldly, as he tightened his grab on my hand.

I heard a crack then a shape pain ran up my arm and to my shoulder.

"Paul" I cried out in pain and he let go.

"Emma... I'm- I'm so sorry" He said grabbing me and hugging me tightly.

The pain stopped in my hand but I was a little surprised by Paul's actions. I looked up to Paul's face; it was full of worry and regret.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. You were just snoring and I couldn't sleep and-" Paul cut me off.

"No, don't you dare apologize for what I did" He said in a caring voice.

I looked at Paul, his eyebrows were pulled together and he was staring at my hand. I hopped off his lap and sat in front of him.

"Paul, I'm fine. Please don't feel bad about it. Its fine, see" I said with a reassuring smile, moving my hand to show it was ok.

He looked down and wrapped his huge warm hand around mine.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, his voice shaken.

I had never heard Paul's voice like that before. I pulled my eyebrows together, worried.

"I'm deadly sure" I promised.

His head stayed low. I put my small cold finger from my free hand under his chin and lifted his head level with mine. My stomach tightened, his eyes were starting to water and his bottom lip was quivering. He was scared.

"Paul, what's wrong" I asked worried, I had never seen Paul like this before.

He didn't answer me, just stared in to my eyes like he was looking for something.

"Paul?" I whispered but he still didn't respond.

I stared into his eyes; they were somewhat warm and caring. Nothing like Jacob's because Paul's seemed lost. He was searching for something.

"Answer me please" I said shaking him a bit.

He paused.

"I don't normally get scared Em, because of what I am. But tonight" He looked down again, "Just then, the thought of hurting you scared me more than anything in this world" He finished as he wiped away one single tear that had fallen on to his tanned cheek with the back of his hand.

I was speechless; I had no idea what to say to that. He got off the bed and stood near my desk. I took my gaze from the wall behind my bed to Paul's face.

"Say it... please" He said looking right into my eyes.

I looked at him confused and dazed.

"Say what?" I questioned in a soft voice.

He got down on his knees and held my hand, I had no clue what Paul was about to say. But I had a bad feeling in my chest.

"Just say you love me back" He said in a slightly stronger voice.

I opened my mouth to speak but I had no idea how to reply to what he had just said. It took me by surprise. His eyes searched my face for answers.

"You don't love me, do you?" I asked extremely confused.

_It does explain why he's so nice to you idiot_, the voice in my head chuckled, me ignoring it.

He stood up again and walked around the room thinking, his hands on his head and every muscle tensed.

"I'm not sure, I don't think I've imprinted on you but. I feel... something there" He replied, stopping to faced me again.

"Imprinted?" I questioned.

"It's a wolf thing." He replied as he thought about something that seemed to be troubling him.

"Paul, do you really love me?" I asked again.

I needed to know, it was very important. I didn't want to lead him on and I wasn't quite sure if I had already been doing that.

_I love Jacob, Not Paul... right? _I questioned in my head.

"I think I love you" Paul said slumping next to me.

"You think?" I asked in a confused and dazed voice.

My mind was somewhere else.

"Yeah, because I don't really know what love feels like" He explained.

I nodded as I thought about Jacob in my own little world. I felt horrible, he had just kind of confessed his love for me and I was hardly listening.

"But I care about you... and I want to protect you, so I must at least like you" He said bringing me back in to reality.

"Paul, I don't know what to say. I had no idea you felt like this... I always just thought you were being nice." I replied, not sure how to put things.

"I am nice... to you" He said with a grin followed by a small laugh.

"Paul... I-" I stopped; I didn't know what to say.

Everything was happening so fast. First I find out everyone are werewolves, now Paul loving me. I was so confused; I had no idea what to say or how to think.

"I'm sorry Paul" I felt guilt pull at my heart, "I'm not too sure what to say"

"I understand" He said holding my hand, "You love him... " He finished; I could hear the hurt in this voice.

"I'm sorry, please don't be hurt. I never meant for this I-" My eyes started to water, I felt my heart rip for Paul.

"I shouldn't love him though" I finished; blinking the tears away.

Paul huffed; he pulled my face from the sad gaze out the window to him.

"Tell him" He whispered before placing a small warm kiss on my lips.

I didn't know how to react; I was frozen in my place. But something deep, down inside of me longed for that kiss. He pulled away.

"I can't, he loves Bella" I whispered, inches away from his lips.

I could feel is hot breath on my face.

"Do it anyways" He whispered back.

He grabbed my hand and placed a small soft kiss on the top of it before standing up.

"Because if you don't, I will" He said with a smirk on his face.

I knew it was a way to put this whole convocation behind us until next time it came up, but I was happy he did. I didn't quite know how to go about that. Hurting Paul was something I couldn't even dream about. I care for him to much.

We sat in silence for a moment; I started to get use to silent moments, until Paul looked out the window with his normal hard look.

"He's home, go talk to him. He's probably freaked out by this whole werewolf thing. Talk to him princess, I will be waiting here" He smiled.

I looked at him, he smiled. I put my hand on his cheek.

"It's cold" he smiled nervously.

I kissed him on the other cheek, he had done so much for me it was the least I could do. I felt him freeze under my lips for a moment. He went a little red in the face. I pulled away and we looked at each other.

"Thank you... for everything" I whispered and his smiled grew.

"Now go" He said pushing me to the window.

"Okay, okay. I'm going" I smiled; my mood was so much higher.

"And don't be a doormat, whatever you do... stick up for yourself" Paul said strongly before I jumped –well pushed mostly- out my window.

As I landed on my feet, I looked over to Jacob's house. Jake was sitting in his shed, alone and just staring out the window. He looked so lost and confused, like he was looking for so many answers to impossible questions to answer.

But something was more different about him, much different. All of his hair was cut in to a short buzz cut. I was stunned by this; I stopped and stared, admiring him. He looked so different, manlier. I felt myself being attracted to him. He was so beautiful.

I frowned though, he didn't look happy at all. But soon enough one of his white shinning smiles appeared upon his face, I wonder what he was thinking about. A small thought in my mind said me.

I smiled; it was time to tell him how I feel without interruptions.

I walked over with my arms crossed, it was cold outside and I wasn't even sure what time it was. He heard me coming and snapped his gaze to me.

"Jake, it's me" I said as I walked in to the shed with my hand up, "Calm down"

His face lit up and he rushed over. I noticed the cut on his arm looked weeks old, I thought it was strange but just assumed it was a wolf thing.

"Emmy, I'm so glad you're here." He said squeezing me.

I laughed into his shoulder.

"I'm happy to see you to. How are you feeling?" I replied happily.

He let go and kissed my forehead.

"I'm fine, now that you're here" He smiled.

"How's the werewolf thing going?" I asked nicely, "And… you got a hair cut" I asked curiously.

His face changed and he ran his fingers through his now short hair.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"Of course I do. It looks amazing" I smiled, touching it.

He grinned brightly, running his hand through it again.

"Wait, werewolf thing?" He laughed, "Good, I think"

"Okay, that's good" I laughed along.

We stopped laughing and I smiled. I took a deep breath and went to tell him but he said something before I could even get my mouth open.

"I had a talk with Sam" He said, but the mood changed.

"Yeah, what did he say?" I asked curiously.

He walked over and sat down on an old car seat. He had a troubled look on his face.

"He just told me about a few things and explained what we do. It all makes sense now Emmy, I was wrong to judge them" He explained.

"I told you they were nice people" I teased as I slowly strolled over.

He looked up sadly then shook his head. Something was troubling him and it worried me. I sat down in the car seat in front of him.

"What's wrong?" I questioned concerned.

He sighed.

"Nothing, just something about Bella" He said and my heart sank.

"What did she do?" I asked, wondering what the ice queen had done know.

"She did nothing, it's just something Sam said" He replied sadly, his forehead creased with an emotion I couldn't quite read.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked concerned, mostly about Jacob.

"Sam said I can't see Bella anymore. It's too dangerous for us to hang out just in case I phase and hurt her. I don't think I could handle that Emma, seeing Bella hurt makes me cringe inside and all my guts twist in a way I can't take." He explained.

Although I was slightly happy he couldn't see Bella, I was more angry and hurt that I wasn't even thought about like that. There is the same chance he could hurt me but no one even pointed it out. Jealousy tore at me.

I felt a little annoyed.

"That's no good" I said in an emotionless voice, my head down and playing with my fingers.

Jacob didn't pick up the sudden tone I was talking in.

"I know" He signed, "I don't think I can tell her I can't hang out with her. I mean... I can't tell her about the pack, I was ordered not to. I don't know what I'm going to do... I don't want to break the promise I made her. Ever" He explained, ever word made me angrier and angrier.

I didn't reply.

"At least I still have you Emmy" He smiled.

A pain entered my chest. It almost took the breath out of me.

"It's ok Jacob, I'm not going anywhere. You still have me" I said in my normal quiet voice.

He smiled.

"If I didn't, I think Billy would get sick of me moping around at home" He said but quickly lost his smile.

"I'm going to miss her though" He added on to the end.

I was the backup plan and getting sick of it.

I felt jealousy rip at my insides, worse than it had ever before. I felt so angry, after what he said tonight I thought he at least felt something for me. I shook my head and sat back in to the seat.

He finely picked up on my sudden change of mood.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, worried.

"Nothing" I said in a low quiet voice.

I looked out the window, the sun was going to rise soon and the stars started to disappear.

"No really, what's wrong" He asked again, his voice getting huskier.

"Nothing" I replied in the same voice.

"Emma, what's the problem?" Jake asked putting his hand on my knee.

_And don't be a doormat, whatever you do... stick up for yourself_, Paul's voice played through my mind. He was right, I shouldn't let this go. I'm tired of putting Bella before myself. I put a hard look on my face, for a little while I was going to be Paul, Strong.

"Bella is the problem" I said through my teeth.

I was tired of being upset, tried of saying its okay. I need to tell him how I felt, not just about loving him but about Bella and everything too.

He stared at the side of my face.

"What did Bella do?" He questioned, his voice changing a bit.

I swallowed hard and looked from the window to the ground.

_Be like Paul,_ the other voice spoke. I hadn't heard it in a while.

"She's all you care about, all you talk about... I'm sick of it" I said in a hard voice.

Half of me wanted to stop and run, but I needed to do this.

_Keep going, tell him how you feel_, the other voice was egging me on.

He didn't know what was going on.

"Where is all this coming from?" He asked in a strong, surprised voice.

"From my soon to be dead cold heart" I said sarcastically, almost cold.

"Don't ever say that!" He snapped, standing up and kicking the car seat he was sitting away.

His muscles started to twitch. He was getting anger a lot quicker then he normally does.

"Why?" I replied, standing up as well.

He shook his head.

"Don't do this" He whispered.

"Why am I not enough?" I said angrily.

_Keep going, you're doing it,_ the voice spoke again.

"What is that spouse to mean?" he asked, anger laced in his voice.

"You know exactly what it means" I replied.

He stared at me before shaking his head. His face looked confused and he didn't know what to say.

"Please stop" He said walking past me.

"I'm sorry I'm not Bella" I replied angrily.

He stopped and turned around. His face hurt and angry, his body started to shake.

"What did you say?" He questioned in a low voice.

"I'm starting to wish those vampires had gotten me, at least I wouldn't have to feel like this" I hissed.

"Don't" He said putting his hand up.

_Do it, more_, the voice ordered.

"Pierced my neck with their shape teeth and feed off my blood"

"Stop it!" He said louder, shaking.

"Or made me one of them" I whispered.

He brought his fist up and slammed it against a wooden pillar. I stopped; the breath was taken out of my body. I stared at him, his head low and his fist still against it.

He looked at me angrily. His body was shaking violently.

"Why are you doing this? What did she ever do to you?" He snarled.

"Everything" I replied back harshly, the anger and hatred for her clearly in my words.

"Why are you so jealous of Bella?" He snarled before walking out of the shed.

I snapped.

"Because I fucking love you" I yelled out loud.

I didn't care anymore; I just wanted him to finely know.

There was a silent moment. All of the anger and hurt was gone, now replaced it was sadness. I felt hopeless.

My eyes watered and tears fell. I wiped them away and watched the door. Jacob slowly walked back in, his face soft and confused.

**-Jacobs point of view-**

I walked away from Emma. Everything she was saying was hurting me. I had no idea why she was saying all of it. I couldn't take hearing it anymore. Seeing her angry made something inside me twist in a sickening way.

"Because –my heart started to pound hard in my chest- I –the air got caught in my throat- Fucking love you" She yelled in a sad voice.

I stopped; I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I had no idea why Emma was saying and acting like she was but now it all made sense.

I turned around slowly and walked back in silently. Her face was so sad; I just wanted to hug her.

"You... you love me?" I asked surprised.

Her gaze dropped to the ground. She took a deep breath and looked at me. She didn't make eye contact. I longed to see her smile.

"Yes, I love you Jacob. I have for a long time" She answered, her voice cracking like she was about to cry.

I felt a smile come to my face and all the anger and stress left my body. I had never dreamed that Emma would say something like that to me. I always thought she cared about me so much because we are best friends but I guess I was wrong, very wrong.

Something in my heart exploded, it took the breath out of me.

"I had no idea" I replied.

She sighed.

"I mean... I always wondering why you acted so weird around Bella but"

She put her hand on her face; it was cute the way she always tries to hide when she is embarrassed.

"I should go" Emma said sadly, in a soft voice.

She went to walk out but I stopped her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back, making sure I didn't hurt her.

"Please don't go" I whispered and she looked at me.

"Why?" She said as the tears in her eyes fell on to her pale cheek.

I smiled and wiped them away.

"Because" I said as I pulled her closer to my body.

I had no idea what I felt for her but it was strong.

"I want you to stay the night" I said picking her up and hugging her.

"Paul's waiting for me, and I'm sure you need to get some sleep" She replied, her voice was heartbreaking.

She seemed so mislabel.

"I don't need sleep" I smiled.

What she said made me feel like a king, an Alpha. I had no clue what was happening inside me. And then it hit me.

"Wow" I said to myself uncontrollable.

"What?" Emma said worried.

I put her down. She looked concerned.

My head started to spin and the butterflies in my stomach started to go crazy. I shook it off and focussed.

"Emma" I said thinking hard about it before I said it.

"Yeah Jacob" She asked softly, I could hear the pain in her voice.

"I-" I couldn't say it, I was way too nervous.

_I can't believe I'm going to say this, I can't believe I feel like this. I always thought about her in a way more then a friend but... I love Bella... Could I really feel for both? _I thought to myself.

"Jacob, are you ok?" Emmy asked concerned.

I looked at her, but I still couldn't bring myself to look her in the eyes. I missed them though, her beautiful brown loving eyes. Then it hit me again, that overwhelming feeling so passion. I felt myself being taken back, like I wasn't in control anymore. Like I was here for her.

Confused, I shook it off again.

"Jacob" She said almost in a whisper.

Then I knew I had, no wanted to say it.

* * *

O: What's that! Emma said that she's loves him! OH MY GOD!  
Haha I guess you're just going to have to read on -and review;)- to find out what happens.  
LOVE YOU ALL and see you soon. xox

_I miss emily! :(_


	19. Uninvited Guest's

As you can see. I couldn't help myself!  
You guys have been waiting for so long, so I thought _What the hay, they can have one more..._ :D  
Enjoy my beautiful friends!

Oh and Jacob's so cute in this one! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Uninvited Guest's**

**-Jacob's point of view- **

"I love you" I whispered.

She froze; she brought her right hand up to her mouth and gasped.

"W-what" She asked in a quiet voice.

Her face beautiful and glowing in the sunlight, it took my breath away. She was stunning. Even though she looked tired and worn out, I still found her more beautiful than ever. Her pale while skin glowed in the ray on morning sun, her eyes brown and honey coloured and her lips a light pink.

Bella came to mind quickly after though. I love her as well, part of me wanted to be with her so bad but the other part wanted Emma. I was torn between the two. But Bella loves Edward, and didn't seem to be in to me like that.

"Jacob, what did you just say?" She said; her voice hopeful.

It broke me away from my thoughts about Bella. I suddenly realised I was staring out the window.

"I love you" I said clearly, as I said it everything seemed to be perfect.

I took my gaze back to Emma. When my eyes hit her face I felt something inside me kick. I lusted over her so badly; I felt passion and love for her. Her lips are so big and luscious and her skin so pale and soft. I couldn't hold myself back; it was an urge to kiss her and just hold her close.

I pulled her close and placed my lips upon hers. She was surprised by the kiss at first but soon kissed back, her lips slightly pushing against mine. Our lips together felt so right. I pushed her against the door frame lightly and placed my hands on her hips.

We pulled away and both took a deep breath in.

"Jacob-" She said softly but the sound of her voice pushed my urge into over drive.

I lifted her head up and smashed my lips against hers. I pushed my hips against hers and she breathed into the kiss. It only made it worse, I felt like an animal. I licked her bottom lip for entrance but she pulled away.

"Jacob, I've never done this before" She breathed.

"Nether have I" I said rubbing the back of my neck, just as embarrassed as her.

"Jake... it's too fast. I'm not... ready for that" She replied sounding really nervously.

I thought about what she meant.

"Emma... do you mean sex?" I asked now nervous to.

She nodded and I smiled.

"No babe, I mean like... making out" I chuckled, I thought it was cute.

"Making out… right" She sighed in relief.

I still couldn't gather why I felt so connected to her. It was like her energy was pulling me towards her.

"Emma, will you be my first kiss?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

She didn't answer, I felt my stomach twist. I looked away and waited for an answer but was quickly interrupted by a small cold hand that was placed on my cheek. She pulled my face to hers but stopped when our lips were almost touching and looking towards the door.

"I think someone's coming" she whispered.

It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen, but she was right. I could hear someone coming. I could hear so much better now, I just needed to focus.

We both looked to the small row of tree's that separates the house and the shed. Billy was about to open the back door and most likely roll on to the back porch. Emma and I quickly moved away from one another and acted like we were doing something.

"You kids okay?" He called out concerned.

"Yeah, we're fine dad" I called back.

"Emma, are you ok?" Billy asked concerned about her.

My dad loves Emma. He treats her like she's part of the family. I guess it's because we have been friends for almost all of our lives and Billy and Sarah are very close.

"Yeah Billy, I'm fine... don't worry" Emma called back, her voice happy.

We both waited for a moment for Billy to respond.

"Good" He chuckled before closing the door.

Emma and I sighed in relief.

"That was close" Emma said laughing.

I stared at the side of her face, she was smiling as bright as the sun just watching the back door and laughing.

"Just like when we were kids" I replied, strolling over to her.

"Like the time we nearly got caught with fireworks" She laughed harder.

"You almost blow your face off" I laughed as well, remembering the look on her face when the big Ben fireworks went off as she was about to pick it up, we were only 12 but we did some pretty crazy stuff.

She turned around and faced me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. Her skin was freezing.

"Are you cold?" I asked her wrapping myself around her fully.

She is so small and fragile.

"Yeah, a little" she shivered.

I snuggled my face in to the crock of her neck.

"Wow... you're really hot" she commented.

"Why thank you" I laughed, I felt her smile.

I held on to her but she put her hands on my chest.

"I didn't mean it like that" She laughed.

"Sure, sure" I chuckled and she rolled her eyes playfully.

I put one hand on the small of her back and I brought the other up and put it under her chin. I placed a small soft kiss upon her lips. I pulled away and tried to work up the nerves to French kiss her.

**-Emma's point of view-**

I stared at Jacobs's chest confused and embarrassed. I still couldn't believe he said I love you to me, not Bella.

_Am I dreaming? Did I just not wake up and I'm still in my warn bed sleeping next to a shoring Paul?_ I thought to myself as the silence continued.

I could tell he was hesitating to kiss me. I could feel my eyes start to get so tired.

"Jake, we don't have to" I said quietly.

The awkward moment was starting to be unbearable. A deep husky laugh came from his chest.

"Emmy, I'm just trying to find the guts to kiss you... without messing up" he admitted truthfully, which left me speechless.

"Oh" I replied, not really knowing what to say. I struggled to stay awake.

Everything was running through my head so much at once I could only see black for a few moments. I thought about Jacob and what he said, Bella and what he's going to do about her, me and what I'm going to do about what Jacob said. This love triangle was taking a huge toll on me.

"Emma, you look tired. Are you ok?" he said, worry laced through his husky voice.

I started to feel weak, like everything was crashing down on me at once.

"Yeah I'm fine, just..." my legs gave out but Jacob quickly caught me, "Weak" I finished as I yawned in Jacobs arms.

"I thought you were tuff Emmy" he laughed.

He started walking, but my eyes were closed and I couldn't open them to see where we were going.

"I am" I protested against him comment, my voice lazy and tired.

He just replied with a deep husky laugh again.

"Sure, sure" he said as we walked in to a house.

The way Jacob walks was different as well. It wasn't his normal stride, he was graceful now.

"Is she ok?" I heard Billy ask.

"Yeah, she's just tired. Probably worn out from all the sleep she has been missing" Jacob replied.

Jacob put me down and I opened my eyes to find us in his room.

"I'm" I yawned, "cold" I finished shivering.

He laughed and I smiled weakly at him. He climbed in and laid behind me, even though his bed was small and hardly fit him, we somehow made it work. He wrapped his warm arms around me and snuggled down. He put the blanket over us and started to softly sing.

"Jake, what does it mean?" I asked about the Quileute lullaby he seems to sing a lot, my voice cracking and soft.

He stopped and kissed the back on my neck.

"A lot of things" He replied as he started to sing it again.

I closed my eyes and let it take me in. Everything went dark and I felt myself being taken by emotion.

A picture of two wolves dancing together entered my mind with every word he sung. They danced under the moon light, the sky dark but filled with millions of bright stars. One of the wolves was a reddish brown and the other a gray black.

They seemed so peaceful and in love. Just running and howling together so freely. They ran side by side, their paws moving perfectly in sink and their fur blowing in the wind. But they were soon stopped by something. Their paws pushed into the snow to stop. I couldn't see what it was but it felt cold and evil. The bigger wolf, the reddish brown one, growled but stopped.

He soon stopped though and looked at the thing with lust. He slowly moved closer. He left the other one and she felt even sadder with every step he took away from her. Her heart broke and she howled to the moon, crying.

He walked away from her, left her alone and cold. She missed him so much, she felt incomplete without him. Her heart longed for him to come back. She now danced the romantic dance alone.

The boy wolf was happy but couldn't stop feeling sad underneath. He now danced with a different girl, a once warn and friendly girl. She's different now; she's now cold and bitter. Something the wolf wasn't meant to be around. He missed the girl wolf greatly and the cold one, the evil girl was never all his and he knew that.

They danced an unfamiliar dance, a dance the male wolf could not do. She gave up on him; she left him to rote and found a new dance partner. One that was just as cold and evil as her.

He howled. It was loud and sad. He was now alone, miserable and without someone to dance with.

He slumped down in the snow and sulked. The girl wolf was on his mind. He howled until another one joined his. He turned to find the girl wolf; she walked over and sat with him. She forgave him for leaving. She had missed him horribly.

They stood up and started to dance together, happily free together again. Everything was perfect.

I drifted off into the video of them in my head as Jacobs singing faded as I fell asleep.

-Time skip-

I slowly walked back to my house, the sleep I had sleep I had last night was amazing but I still felt really tired.

"Emma" I familiar voice called from my porch.

I looked up dazed, there she stood. Sarah was back, a smiled grew on my face and I ran over.

"Sarah!" I replied happily, excited that she was home.

I ran up and bear hugged her, she laughed and hugged back.

"Don't do that sweetie, I'm not as young as I use to be" She chuckled.

"Sorry" I said letting go and smiling.

"You seem happier then you were before I left" She commented.

A huge smile came to my face; the thought of Jacob made me so happy.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" I replied, biting my bottom lip.

"Come on, I made food. You're getting to skinny love" she said putting her hand on my back and pushing me into the house.

As I walked in the smell of food entered my nose and my mouth watered. I hadn't eaten yesterday and my stomach had bad hunger pains.

"Give me one" I heard another voice speak.

"Dude, no... She cooked then for me" another one replied.

Tyler and Jared were fighting over cup cakes.

"I bet you both 5 bucks that you can't run to first beach and back in 2 minutes" Embry said smiling.

Tyler and Jared looked at him with one eyebrow razed.

"What does that have to do with the cup cakes?" Tyler questioned.

"Yeah Dude, how does that work?" Jared added on.

"I wasn't finished" He made a face at them, "The first one to get back, gets the cup cakes and 5 bucks... But, if both of you are not back in 2 minutes, I get 5 bucks from both of you _and_ the cup cakes" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes as I walked past them.

"We don't you just share them?" I questioned as I walked to my room and grabbed a towel.

"Because I'm hungry" they all said at the same time then looked at each other.

I laughed, "You guys are always hungry"

I walked into my bathroom and locked the door. I sat the towel on my sink and started to get undressed. I took my pants off. I put my iPod on the speakers and put on Kill Paradise – Just Friends.

I started to sing as I took my shirt off.

"Hey there's this pretty pretty girl I know, the girl they sing about on radio. She's got style, she's got grace. I'm all over the place. I gotta tell her now. You know your boyfriend you could do without, and if I ever see him I'ma pop him in the mouth, POW" I sung happily.

I took my shirt off completely and turned around. There stood Paul in the window, I screamed.

"Paul!" I said covering myself up and he grinned.

"You know he lies, all he does is make you cry, hanging with a different girl almost every other night. Oh-oh-oh she's on the floor, and he's been screamin at her all night long. It's time to hang it up and end it right, come on it Friday night. You know you're better off on your own." He sung.

He jumped through the window; I stood there with my mouth open, he was perving on me. But other than that his voice amazed me and the fact he knew the lyrics to the song as well.

"Hey there's this pretty pretty girl I know, he broke her heart and now she's letting go. What you two had was never love you know, so let me show you what it feels like. I'll never make you cry, always kiss you goodnight. Sunrise and summer time, lets finely have some fun tonight. I'm gonna make you forget, all the bad things he did. Baby, baby we can do it right." He sung, staring right in to my eyes.

It made me feel a little uncomfortable, not to mention I was almost naked. But I couldn't help but feel a little touch by it. He was trying so hard to take my heart. Suddenly I felt sadness for Paul.

"Paul-" I went to say but he interrupted me by putting his finger on my lips.

I looked up at his face.

"You didn't come home last night" he said, removing his finger and brushing my hair behind my ear.

He stared at me with such, intense love. It worried me.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't. I fell asleep at Jakes" I replied.

"It's ok. I was just worried about you. Did everything go okay?" he asked, but the last part of the sentence sounded a little sad.

"Yeah, it went fine... I guess" I said, a smile uncontrollably came to my face.

"Oh, okay cool" he replied.

I felt bad, he seemed shattered.

"Umm Paul... could you please get out. I'm kind of in the middle of having a shower" I smiled shyly.

He looked at me up and down then went red.

"Oh shit, sorry" he said embarrassed and walked to the door.

"Nice bra, by the way" he said before walking out and shutting the door.

I gasped, "Paul!" I replied.

He grinned, "What?"

I rolled my eyes at his comment about my bra. I quickly had a shower and walked to my room. It was so cold, so I got dressed as quickly as I could. I walked back out to the kitchen. Sarah was the only one there; she had a worried look on her face.

"Sarah, is everything okay?" I asked sitting next to her at the small dinner table.

She didn't look at me.

"Sarah, where are the boys?" I said but she still didn't answer.

Worry yanked at my stomach. She has never been like this before.

"Sarah" I put my hand on hers, "Where are the boys?" I asked again, my voice shaken.

"There's vampires honey. A big group of them" She replied, concerned for the boys.

I put my hands to my mouth and gasped. After my first meeting with vampires, I wasn't looking forward to any more.

"How many are there?" I asked a little scared.

Her eyebrows pulled together, it worried me more.

"Sam said they could smell 8 so far" She said quietly.

"Are Jacob and Paul going to fight them?" I asked, worried for the wolf packs safety.

She sighed and looked at me with a worried face.

"It doesn't work like that sweetie. They don't just fight... they all fight to the death" She said sadly.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes but I blinked them away, I had never thought about it like that. I had no idea there was a chance Jacob or Paul or any of the others could die. I hugged Sarah.

"They will be ok, right?" I asked still holding the tears back.

She nodded and I let go.

"Don't worry dear, they are stronger then you think. Sam is a good leader and will do all he can to make sure everyone is okay" She smiled reassuringly.

I smiled back and stood up.

"Can you put the kettle on please? I'm just going to my room to get something and take my iPod out of the bathroom and put it back in my room to charge" I said as I started to walk to the bathroom.

"Emma wait" She said and I turned around and faced her.

"Can you promise me something?" She asked me, I nodded.

"Yes, anything" I replied, wondering what she wanted me to promise her.

"Promise me you will stay strong, even if something bad happens, even if someone gets hurt. You need to stay strong, for you and Jacob" She said in a pleading voice.

"I promise" I replied, I smiled to reassure her even though I had no idea why she said that.

"Good, I love you sweetie" She smiled.

"I love you to. So can you please put the kettle on?" I smiled.

"Yes, I could use a nice cup of tea" She laughed.

I walked to the bathroom and opened the door and grabbed my iPod. I walked back to my room and put it on charge.

I couldn't shake the ill feeling that the thought of Jacob or any of the pack getting hurt gave me.

"It's cold" I said to myself, changing the subject in my mind.

I shivered as I grabbed a jumper. I was half way through putting it on when I heard a tap at my window. I froze and slowly put my jumper on all the way.

"Hello?" I automatically said.

There was no reply.

I walked over to my bedside table and grabbed the empty tea cup. Again there was a tapping sound against my window. I turned around and opened it. I looked outside but nothing was out there.

"What the hell?" I asked myself as I looked out my window, confused.

I put one hand on my hip and raised an eyebrow. I shut my window and turned around. Then something I never thought would happen. I backed up until I was against my window.

"Emma?" He said; his voice smooth and charming yet somewhat questioning.

His hair was in his face and I couldn't see who it was.

"W-who are you?" I questioned nervous.

He didn't seem like he was going to hurt me, Sarah was just down the hall. But it still didn't make me feel any better. I wanted to know how he got in my room, how he knew where I live, how he knows me and what he wanted with me.

He sighed, "Please... remember my face" He said, his voice pleading.

His hair was short and black, it kind of swept to the side and his side fringe covered some of his face when he was looking down. I thought hard about who he was but nothing came to mind.

"I-I can't" I said still backed up near the window.

I thought about whether I should scream for help. He slowly looked up, his hair falling into place perfectly to on right side; his eyes were a beautiful kind of amber.

"I need you to remember who I am... or at least who I look like" His eyes searched all over me, he looked like he needed to tell me something, something important.

He was much different from when I first saw him. His hair was shorter and he had emotion in his eyes. Even his voice wasn't monotone, it was sweet.

I took a deep breath surprised. I had forgotten all about him. I didn't think I would ever run in to him again. I dropped the tea cup but he caught it. He stood up right in front of my face, his body inches from mine.

"William?" I questioned stunned, my voice shaking and my eyes staring into his.

* * *

I wonder what William wants? D:

It's started, mwuahahaha *chokes* I have to lay off evil laughing. -_-  
Anyways, please review or I will not put up another one... or maybe I will. Who knows? :)

_i love you all so very much, I just want to hug you through the computer! but... that would be stalking. :s so I can't. _

xox Peejay


	20. Double The Trouble

_Hello lovely's!_

_Yes, it's only been a few days and I'm back, but hey, I know you miss me. :P  
I would like to say that I'm sorry if the story is going a little off track or that Emma isn't reacting to things as you would like her to. She's kinda in shell shock for a few chapters and it doesn't truly comput in her head that she is living with werewolves and loved by vampires. -_- poor girl is almost skin and bones and Jacob is blind to her love, not Paul though, he's all for her. Such a shame that soon Bella will in some how came back into the picture and F#K everything up and of course Jacob has to go running back like a little puppy otherwise there would be no story OR SECOND FANFICTION. Good thing Emma's not going to take shit anymore and there's someone new moving in and wanting to take her heart ;D_

_Anyways, enough of my spoilers. :3_

_I would like to gave a HUGE thanks to **Caleb's Babe, Team Paul, CrazyCall (**because your review was so long and I LOVE YOU!), **NOelly, KittyKat7641, EmmaKay02, Boo, Zerlina2111, La Push Imprint, Ileylovestwilight, SelphieDonnaQueen, MOR21** and the list goes on. You guys are the f#king best and I am now only writing this for you AND of course the beautiful Emily because she is the reason why I started and am going to Finish, This is for her. I love you Emmy! xox :D _

_So before you guys hang me from a tree for talking to much *Takes rope from you're hands* here is the story. Oh and I have important IMPORTANT news at the end, so read on and we will see. :)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Double The Trouble**

He smiled, it looked much different to when he smiled the day I met him. It was cute, a playful smile.

"You remember" He said softly as he put his head down, happiness seeped through his words ever so lightly.

He was still close to me; I shook my head confused on why he was here and how he got into my house without me or Sarah knowing.

"Why are you here?" I questioned, my voice coming off a little annoyed.

He looked up to me and frowned. He walked away from me and sat the tea cup down, walked close to the door and back. He was pacing with a mixture of confusion, worry and anger painted across his face. His eyes were focused on the ground and his hands were on his head.

"You're in terrible danger" He said rubbing both hands down his face and placing them on either side of my shoulders.

"What?" I asked confused, "What do you mean I'm in danger?"

He bit his lip and looked down.

"Vampires, they are here, a lot of them. You need to come with me" He said franticly.

I looked at him; he was acting nothing like he was when I first meet him. He wasn't emotionless and monotone, he was different... everyone was acting a lot differently lately.

"How do you know about them?" I asked starting to panic.

"No time to explain, just come with me. There are too many of them, your friends won't be able to keep track of all of them at once" he said freaking out, he sounded scared.

"What do you mean my 'friends', and why are you even here? What's going on William and if you don't tell me I will gladly get Paul over, so be honest" I said really confused and a little annoyed that he was being so unclear.

"Stop calling me that" He said running his hand through his hair nervously. He looked like he didn't know what to do. "You're what they are after" he panicked.

I stared at him, clueless on what he was talking about. My eyes flicked back and forth from his.

"I don't even know you" I said still not breaking eye contact.

His face slightly changed, it was like what I had just said kind of hurt him.

"Emma... " He hesitated. "I want to know you... I-I can't explained it"

I stepped back surprised; kind of scared because I had only met this guy once, in a dark forest mind you, and now he's in my house.

"W-why?" I asked pulling my eyebrows together, fear clear in my voice.

His face changed once more, "no no, I didn't mean it like that. I'm not stalking you or anything" he tried to explain but I wasn't buying it.

I started backing towards the window, keeping my eyes on him.

I took a deep breath, "Jac-" I tried to scream but he lunged towards me.

I had no time to finish Jacob's name. I suddenly felt myself being lifted off my feet and being pulled into the air. Everything went so fast my eyes couldn't adjust properly. I stopped.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to" I heard a voice say from above.

I felt myself being lifted up again. I opened my eyes to fine myself 10-20 feet off the ground; William tightly holding on to me as we bounced from tree branch to tree branch. I opened my mouth and screamed. It rippled through the trees in a loud screech. William covered my mouth quickly. His hand was ice cold.

It felt like I was on a rollercoaster, my stomach filled with butterflies as he jumped to a different tree. The ground was going past so fast underneath us, everything was a blur of colour.

William removed his hand from my mouth and I looked up at him from his shoulder. His face was focused and his eyes a darker coloured yellow. Finely, we stopped in a field.

He let go of me and I feel to the ground with a hard thud.

"What... the fuck... was that!" I asked panicky as I coughed.

He didn't answer me, just walked over to a tree and stopped. He looked like he was waiting for something. I stood up, panicking and scared of what just happened. I wanted to know what was going on.

"William, tell me" I said angrily, my voice shaking.

He looked at me with a blank face, my anger and fear grew.

"Just… stay away from me" I said louder, how frightened I was, was very clear.

He looked to the ground and back to me. He sadly looked at me before walking around the tree.

"I'm sorry" he said before completely disappearing.

I took the chance to leave, this was way too weird. My hand shook with fear; I back up and bit then turn to run.

"Where do you think you're going?" He was different again.

His hair was longer and his clothes were different. He looked like he didn't seem to care, which only made me feel worse, I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"H-home" I studded, I was stuck.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do that" He replied emotionless.

"Why…" I asked, my hands shaking with fear.

"I just can't let you go" he replied monotone.

Tears welled up in my eyes; I was surely going to die. I felt useless, like I couldn't do anything. The thought of Jacob ran through my mind, the tears fell. Then I pictured Sarah's face when she would find out about my death, I dropped to the ground.

"You break into my house, rant on about vampires and how I'm in some kind of 'terrible' danger, kidnap me from my room and then drop me on the ground... I WANT TO GO HOME" I shouted, throwing my arms up in the air and crying.

He just looked away. I brought my knees up to my chest, holding on to myself tightly.

"He will find me you know" I said to him in a clearly sad yet somewhat sure voice.

His face changed slightly. It looked annoyed by what I said.

"No, I don't think he will. I don't think you're _that_ important to him" he replied, his voice cold.

I stared at him in disbelief, anger rocked my body and I felt an urge to hit him fair in the face. He doesn't know Jacob; he doesn't know what he feels or thinks or even who he is. How could he possible assume that?

"He loves me… you'll see" I replied, my hands wrapped around myself.

He chuckled, "If he loved you then why does he care more about another girl?" he replied as he brushed his sleeve off.

"You don't know anything about us"

"If I didn't then how do I know that he loves a girl by the name of Bella swan?" he replied calmly.

I looked up from my knees, my eyes filled with tears and my voice choked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, was he stalking me, stalking us?

"He doesn't" I replied, hardly convincing myself.

He smiled, appearing right in front of me.

"Why do you think he's not here right now? Saving you from me?" He whispered at me.

I put my head down again, "Stop" I whispered, sniffing.

"Why do you think he's always talking about her-?"

"Stop please"

"Always thinking about her-"

"Just stop, I'm begging you" I cried.

"Why do you think he didn't say I love you until he couldn't see her anymore?" he finished, his last question ran through my head, twisting its way into my brain.

I looked up, my face wet with tears and my voice soft and quiet.

"What?" I asked as he stood back up.

"That's enough William" Someone spoke from behind, walking up and past me.

I watched as a familiar boy stepped in front of me. My eyes widened and I started to crawl back.

"W-what is going on?" I questioned as the two boys stared at me.

They look the exacted same, only the one from my house was different, he had shorter hair, different clothes and different mood.

I stood up slowly and cleared my throat.

"Well… umm" The short haired one replied.

I stepped back, my eyebrows pulled together and the tears dried on my face. I turned to run the other way but was stopped.

"Please, don't go" he asked me, his voice slightly caring but mostly concern.

"What the hell is going on?" I replied no more than a whisper, confused and scared.

He held me by my shoulders, his hands colder then ice and his eyes yellow amber.

"I want to protect you" he replied.

I pushed away from him and stood in the middle of them.

"Who is William?" I questioned looking at the both.

The one with longer hair put his hand up, "Me"

I turned and faced the other one, "Then who are you?" I asked timidly.

"Finn" he replied slightly bowing, it was strange.

"What are you?" I questioned to the boy standing in front of me, his face, skin, hair colour, eyes and body were almost the same as Williams.

They both looked at me then to each other, Finn took a deep breath.

"We are…" he hesitated, "Vampires"

I had no idea what to say, I was speechless. They came and warned me about dangerous vampires yet, they _are_ vampires.

"Get away…" I back away from than both, taking in a really deep breath, "JACOB" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Finn quickly covered my mouth but it was too late. My screaming voice beamed through the trees.

"Shit" William said throwing his hand in the air; "They are going to know where we are" he panicked.

"Umm..." Finn also panicked, "William you go, lead them away. I will stay here and protect Emma" He replied, still covering my mouth.

William nodded and ran into the forest. Finn let go and I pushed away from him, breathing heavily and staring at him. He could tell I wanted to leave.

"Please" he said softly.

"I can't, I'm sorry…" I turn and started to run; only something stopped me.

"Wait, don't go" Finn said sadly, the look on his face was sad and lonely.

I turned around, he looked so heartbroken. But I was scared of him, of what he is. Why did I feel compelled to stay?

There was a silence and I dropped my head, thinking hard about everything. My mind was about to explode and I started to get a head ach, too much was happening. This was insane, how could this all be true. Vampires and werewolves; are they crazy or am I? What next, dragons and trolls?

"Emma" He whispered his face changing completely.

I looked up worried from my thoughts of how I'm going to wake up in a white room tied to a bed in the loony bin; his face was searching around us.

"What is it?" I asked franticly but he didn't answer.

Instead we hugged me, his arms wrapped around me tightly and his head placed in my shoulder.

"Someone is here" He whispered from my shoulder, his breath was cold.

I felt myself being lifted from the ground again, this time I didn't feel the need to scream. He stopped in a tree and pressed me against the large trunk. If I wasn't scared out of my mind, not thinking properly and wasn't being thrown around like a ragdoll. I would take the way he was against me in a bad way.

He looked to his right and listened. I sat silent against the tree; worry filled every part of my body.

"Hold on to me tightly" He whispered and I looked at him strangely.

I had no idea what he meant. All of a sudden he pulled me on his back and climbed higher up the tree. It took him 3 seconds to get close to the top.

He sat me on a thick tree branch. He moved close to my ear.

"I think its Denzel" He whispered and I looked at him worried.

Tears started to well up in my sore eyes but I had to be strong, the only thing keeping me from breaking was Jacob.

"I won't let him hurt you, I'm going to protect you" he whispered again.

The words he spoke literally appeared in front of my face. Everything started to blur and the colours were getting brighter. I was hallucinating.

"Emma" The words bright and surrounding me, the voice faded in to the colours in front of me.

I reached out to touch them.

"Emma" it spoke again.

Everything started to clear and I waved my hands in front of my face, falling backwards. A cold tingling feeling went through my leg and I blinked my eyes to find Finn holding it. I was hanging upside down at the top of a tree.

"Emma, are you okay?" he questioned still whispering.

"I'm not sure" I replied, swinging slightly.

Suddenly Finn was pulled back; he held on to my leg tightly, I was being thrown through the air, screaming. I felt Finn let go, I was thrown up into the air. Everything went slow; I could see the top of the forest, my heart beaded faster. It was all I could hear.

My stomach dropped and I fell back to the ground, screaming as I did. I watched as I got closer and closer to the ground, with every second I knew I was going to die. I closed my eyes and prayed.

"Jacob" I said before nothing.

I opened my eyes to Finn's face, he had caught me. He had jumped up and saved me, just like he said he would. We came crashing to the ground, rolling to a slow stop.

"Helping the food, now that's pathetic don't you think?" The cold sand paper voice spoke from above.

I looked up from the ground; thankfully I wasn't hurt thanks to Finn. Denzel's evil smirk was the first thing I spotted.

"The only thing pathetic here are you" Finn spat back, just as cold.

Denzel chuckled, "Just hand over the girl and no one will get hurt"

"I know what you will do to her, I know the evil things you do to human girls, you're disgusting" Finn replied harshly.

I sat up and Denzel's gazed snapped to me, his eyes hungry and blood red. I could feel them search my body; my skin crawled at the thought of it.

"Do I really have to kill another one of my own? My hands are dirty enough with the blood of my brother's" Denzel wined; he slowly took steps towards us.

Finn stood in the protective stance; I still was on the ground. I couldn't move. I could only watch as they continued to fight.

Denzel ran forward with Finn doing the same. They meet in the middle with a few hard punches, snapping the jaws like hungry sharks. They wrestled with one another for a short time; I could hardly see what they were doing because of the incredible speed.

They both were sent flying back from each other and landed on the ground, rolling along the grass until they stopped. They both jumped up, ready to fight again.

Only this time, Denzel was closest to me.

"Looks like you fail again, Finn" Denzel smiled to Finn, slowly backing up towards me.

"NO!" Finn called out but was too late.

Denzel picked me up by my neck and licked the side of my face. I grabbed at his hands around my neck but his grip was to strong.

"You taste as good as you smell" He said taking in a deep breath of my scent.

He put a finger nail on the side of my neck and lightly cut a small slit. He wiped the blood off with his finger and smiled as he brought it up to his lips.

"One small taste test before I end it completely" He said victorious, his eyes growing big and then changing to a midnight black.

He licked his finger, sending him into a shark like frenzy. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tilted it back, licking every bit of blood off of his finger. He looked at me with lustful eyes.

Before he could sink his sharp teeth into my pale neck, he was ripped away from me. Finn wildly attacked him as William pulled me away from Denzel's tight grip. Finn threw Denzel into the trunk of a tree and I fell to the ground again, hurting my arm.

"If you want her, you have to go through me" Finn said strong, standing his ground.

William smiled with a victorious look on his face, standing protectively near me. Denzel looked at the both shocked.

"You were killed years ago..." He said surprised at William as he quickly got up from the ground.

William laughed and stood next to me, helping me up to my feet.

I stepped behind him, cowering away and holding my arm.

"Wrong" William said and both Finn and William leapt towards Denzel.

Denzel had no time to react. They both jumped on top of him, one breaking his neck and the other biting into his arm. I fell to the ground with my hand over my mouth. I felt the need to vomit.

I watched in horror as William and Finn ripped off Denzel's arms and legs easily, the cracking and ripping sounds followed by the screams filled my head. My mind couldn't handle it; I could only remember seeing fire and the smell of burning dead flesh.

"It's over, he's gone forever" A voice said in front of me and I looked up from my hazy daze.

Finn smiled and lifted me up to my feet; my legs were weak for a moment. But something was different, Finn smelt me deeply, inhaling my scent.

"He's gone, there is no need for you to worry" Finn whispered into my hair as he got closer to me neck, his cold breath brushing against my skin.

"Finn, what are you doing?" I questioned moving away from him.

My arm hurt badly, I held on to it tightly.

"I-I…" He nervously answered.

I looked at him strangely, there was something different. He was staring at my arm, eyes wide and a torn look on his face. I followed his gaze to my arm, it was bleeding.

I quickly looked back to him, my mouth opened.

"No…" I backed away.

"Finn calm down" William said putting his hand on Finn's shoulder.

Finn's eyes looked into mine; he could see I was scared. His face dropped, he walked forward with his pained look, quickly wrapping his arms around me, dropping his face to my shoulder. I could have sworn I saw him about to cry.

I stood stunned with my arms to my sides, "Emma I'm sorry-" he spoke but was interrupted.

"Get the hell away from her" a husky velvet voice spoke angry from behind me.

Jacob walked out into the clearing and Finn let go of me and jumped back next to William, Finn's eyes were black.

"Don't touch her" Jacob said with so much venom in his words, shaking violently.

"Jake" I called out, running towards him.

* * *

_Like? Well REVIEW MY PRETTY'S! and you will get the next chapter soon. ;)  
_

_I know what you're saying, "Peejay, come on... the big news"  
Well I am here to say that I am now writing my very own book. I'm so over seeing all these books about vampires now. Every time I go into a book store it FULL of vampire books. And I'm like "HEY! Werewolves need love too!" So I'm writing my own, ABOUT WEREWOLVES! :D now i can't write about Jacob, Paul, Embry or any of the wolves we love because that would be stealing. ^_^ _

_So I have my own characters -which your going to love!-, story, LOVE -of course- and drama. Every book needs drama. I don't know where it is in yet so I'm counting of you guys to help, because in fact, I'm writing it for you. Yes, all of you that still read and review my fanfiction. So I need all my little wolf lovers from America too help my find a nice place to place my story. And it can't be Forks or La Push. :D _

_SO if I get a lot of reviews, I will give you a preview of my book. :)_

**Love Peejay!** 3_  
_


End file.
